The Hero of the Void
by kbzas
Summary: After a monster hunt the Hero of Time is summoned by a certain pink haired mage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Another world another adventure.

Link the Hero of Time was a boy or perhaps as some people will call him a young man whose life was marked by adventure. Right now for example in his eighteenth birthday he was climbing Death Mountain in the middle of winter, there's barely any wind so the snowflakes are falling gently over the mountain side. By the way this is something most people will call suicide if you aren't a Goron because Death Mountain is after all an active volcano. The hint that this is not a place for the weak is in the name.

However this particular day the mountain was asleep. Link thought that right now it could be called White Mountain and no one will complain about it. The cold weather reminded Link of the frost peaks from Termina and while it had a beauty of its own it was also harsh, so Link was using a brown tattered cloak over his trademark green Kokiri tunic also his white tights were sturdier and thicker, in fact, they may even be called pants, his long sleeved shirt was also like that no longer thin and form fitting. The soft sound of his steps in the snow stopped as soon as the reason for this mountain hike was within his sight.

"Found you." Link said grabbing his green hat and pulling it down to cover his pointy ears. The cold was finally getting under his skin and the earrings he wore were making him get the chills.

It had not been a full month since his return to Hyrule from his travels, just over three weeks. He had seen every one of the people he considered his friends using the songs of his ocarina to warp all over Hyrule; Saria and the Kokiri children was first stop it was home after all and a friendly sparring match awaited there, days later he went to Malon at Lon-Lon Ranch, the redhead was happy to see him and he was received with both a hug for returning and a slap for leaving without any notice, as always Talon her father just laughed at that, thankfully Link had a little gift from Termina to give to her so he was left off the hook easily, Epona was left there with Malon as Link was planning to return and well… maybe to stay there for a while all things considered.

Ruto and the Zoras came next; King Zora was as good natured as he always remembered. Ruto while still under the title of princess was the person in charge, ruling in all but name thankfully no offers to be the Zora prince were made. The visit to Nabooru and the Gerudo was a little bit weird because Link had a little 'something' with a girl there and if all the glances and whispers he heard were any indication it somehow became public knowledge, in particular the way Aveil the second in command teased him was well… quite uncomfortable because it was true; after all that little bit of awkwardness he ended the friendly visits with Darunia his sworn brother and the Gorons.

Link was going to spend a day in Kakariko Village lazing around town and staying the night in an inn after returning from Death Mountain when he heard that there have been monsters attacking the livestock of the village in the last week. A couple of men were injured in those attacks but thankfully there were red potions available at the Medicine Shop branch a new and growing business in the village, so Link decided to visit the mountain again this time to Hunt monsters not to visit friends, that was one day ago.

"They really were Moblins." Link's eyes narrowed as soon as those words left his lips and he stiffened his relaxed posture. Moblins were creatures in the likeness of Ganon the one person Link could say he absolutely hated so you could guess he didn't like them. There were three of them about three hundred meters in front of him, as much as his second visit inside the Sacred Forest Meadow. That visit was also the first time he was seventeen years old around eight years ago give or take a few time travels Link mused. Two of them wielded spears and the other one a club bigger than Link himself.

The wind was faint and was hitting Link in the face so they haven't smelled him yet. Pigs are known for their acute sense of smell as Link's Mask of Scents had taught him when he was in Termina, and Moblins are a lot like pigs.

To avoid being seen he put on the Stone Mask and began walking stealthily although that wasn't really needed. The Stone Mask was one of the many masks that Link Had acquired in his travels through Termina during his second great adventure. The power of the mask could make you as plain as a stone it was very useful if you were close to danger or if you wanted to sneak around.

_I wonder if this means something more_. The green clad boy thought. It had been awhile since monsters attacks were common thing in Hyrule a pack this big of such strong monsters was a thing of the past already forgotten, so Link decided that after this hunt was over he will be going straight to Hyrule Castle to inform his best friend… and first love Princess Zelda. _It is Queen Zelda now._ Link mind said with a bit of sarcasm and an amused smile, _Princess suits her better_.

The Hero of Time and the Royal Princess of Hyrule had a fair bit of history together as friends, allies and even lovers although the last part was only known to less than six people; in fact the couple part of their history was one the reasons for Link's second departure from Hyrule after his return from his quest on Termina.

After the fight against Ganondorf's monstrous form Ganon, Link righted the wrongs he and Zelda had done in allowing him to take the Triforce in the first place, Link was sent back in time to stop that from happening and to regain something he had lost, his childhood. Sometime later Link left Hyrule when he was eleven, to say the truth there were various reasons some sad, some heartbreaking and some quite logical, but mainly it was to look for his friend and partner Navi who was Link's fairy companion during his first adventure, to say he absolutely wanted to find her was putting it lightly.

In doing this, Link proved that world saving kind of was in his blood as he ended up in Termina a parallel world or mirror universe of sorts to his homeland of Hyrule. Into this second adventure with the help of another fairy Tatl, he fought against a great evil in the shape of a Mask.

While Link hated Ganondorf with his whole being he still thought that the King of the Gerudo was better than whatever was inside Majora's Mask, at the very least Ganondorf wanted to rule everything no matter the price but he will not want to destroy his kingdom just for the heck of it. The Cursed conscience of the Mask just wanted to destroy and spread misery; it was as if Majora's definition of joy is the suffering of others.

After saving Termina and parting with Tatl he continued the quest to find his true Fairy Navi. Sadly that was not meant to be.

When Link could not find Navi anywhere after nearly two years of looking for her he came back to Hyrule. He was almost thirteen, sometimes Link wondered if he just should have listened to the creepy/happy mask salesman and returned home to Hyrule right after saving Termina.

The failure to find Navi was quite heavy on him, but life and more so time moves forward even for the one and only hero that could turn it back and change its flow if fate dictates it. Hyrule Royal Castle was the place he stayed. Link's heroic deeds had given him a lot of respect and goodwill in the palace. Also he was liked by the populace although his paper in revealing Ganondorf's betrayal (or future betrayal) was kept a secret for everybody. It was during this time that feelings beyond friendship began to truly flourish between the young hero and the princess.

The Moblins stopped walking finally alert to something in their surroundings their instincts telling that they were at risk of harm. _This is no time to ponder about my life._ A boy that was supposed to be as plain as a stone found himself a bit surprised; it was just over seventy meters between him and the Moblins much further than he expected to be noticed by them... of course the mask only made him harder to notice it did no render his footprints in the snow less visible. Link could see clearly the remains of cows that the pig-like monsters were carrying. The Club Moblin had already skinned some of the animals they took as he was using the hide as a mantle; it appears that he is the leader of this pack.

_Time to get rid of all of you,_ Link's mouth made a small and cold smile under his mask.

At this distance he cannot use his new sword technique and getting any closer while not that dangerous with his mask on, may ruin his chances to do an effective surprise attack. To take advantage of the distance his Hero's bow, newly forged by the palace smith a few years back, in order to be used by an adult, will do nicely; so notching an arrow and taking aim to the Club Moblin he waited until the monster was facing him and then decided to start the ambush.

The arrow flew striking his target right below the neck a little to the left around the collar bone. The Lance wielding beasts immediately began a spear charge at full speed in the direction the arrow came, rising snow at their feet as the leader let out a choked growl. A second arrow appeared out of thin air this time much closer than the last one and hitting the one in the front above its right eye. Moblins have thick skulls so the arrow instead of penetrating the cranium slid along the head opening a deep wound that bleed enough to make a splash; that Moblin stopped immediately.

Fear was beginning to take hold of the only unharmed Moblin but that changed as soon as the archer became visible just over thirty meters ahead of him. It was just some Hylian boy in a Cloak; the runt was putting away his bow and some other grey thing in his left hand. The Monster did not thought about why this enemy revealed himself to it but without hesitation put more effort in his charge, adjusting the direction to hit the boy right in the chest, and then showed his fangs in an expression of feral joy, as the fool was drawing his sword with his left hand and moved forward to meet him head on.

He passed the space the boy was, thrusting his lance at the boy heart but felt nothing at the tip of his spear .The blade of weapon just passed through empty space as he didn't even grazed him. The cloaked Hylian just sidestepped with a jump and continued running almost as fast the Moblins themselves, the boy charged to strike his wounded companion that was still dazed by the arrow. This uninjured Moblin finally realized that skill the boy showed in those simple movements was beyond any soldier it had ever seen, like if the kid had faced monsters much stronger than this group all his life, a thousand times the Moblin could try to charge at him and thousand times he will fail. The mind of the Moblin told its owner that in this battle he was facing the only thing a monster may fear something ingrained in the instincts of monsters as their bane, the Moblin was facing a Hero chosen by the goddesses.

Link running past the uninjured pig blocked a spear attack with his shield, the strength in the thrust much less than a strike done while running. Two sword slashes ended the life of this creature already wounded by his second arrow the Moblin's blood staining the snow.

Link gave a quick glance to the only lancer still alive as that Moblin found out the cruelty and fairness of inertia, even if it was using its spear as a brake to slow down in the snow. Link was not much for using his magical attacks when a simple tactic could get the job done, this was more risky but Link was also better fighting at close range than most so he decided to end this just using his so called 'mundane skills'.

A loud roar let Link know that the Moblin with the club was about to release a rather nasty attack. The Moblin did an overhead swing of the club and hit the snow releasing a white shockwave that traveled in a straight line. Link didn't even need to side jump to avoid the blow, he just moved to his right and saw the shockwave pass by, getting a bit snow on his cloak but the snow strike did a perfect hit on the dead Moblin that he just finished, moving its corpse a fair distance. Without hesitating a second his bow appeared in his hands, faster than any eye could see Link notched an arrow and fired.

_Aiming was easier with Navi or Tatl pointing the target._ Link thought while sporting a focused expression as he saw his third arrow strike. This time the arrow stayed in the Moblin's throat. Link saw how the beast dropped his club and fell to the snow before turning around to see the last enemy approaching.

_He is not charging anymore._ Link put his bow in his right pouch a bag much smaller than the bow itself and began walking towards the last Moblin. Link observed his opponent. A Moblin clad in some animal skin wielding a lance, and at its belt there were a couple of spearheads, the beast took a defensive stance and appeared to be afraid or as afraid as creature like it could look, no doubt its instincts telling it that running away was better but its mind saying that a couple of arrows to the head was going to be his reward if he did that. The air grew just bit more tense. Link drew his sword and readied his Hylian shield; both of them were tools that had served him well many times before.

A spear swing from his left began the encounter, that was parried by his shield then a stab followed that Link ducked under and did a fast horizontal swing from the left of his own to the Moblin's legs drawing blood. The beast grunted and tried to impale him from above aiming the blade of the spear to his head; Link in one smooth move swiftly moved to his left, raised his shield parallel to the stab of the spear and did an Upward Thrust. The lance was deflected by the shield and the sword met Moblin's chest piercing his lungs but the monster proved that it was a warrior as with his last effort grabbed Link's sword by the blade with its right hand to keep it in place while trying to slash at him with a spearhead at its belt as it were a knife with its other hand.

The swordsman simply let go of his blade and jumped back to avoid injury, the Moblin just fell and died a moment later as there was nothing else that it could do. This duel ended in less than ten seconds and all that Link had as proof of this encounter was a bit snow and some blood not his own on his old tattered cloak. The monster hunt was over.

_Well to his credit he put up a decent fight this is the second time I let go of my sword in a battle._ Link thought with a little respect to the last fallen Pig that had actually faced him head on; though the last time he let go of his blade in the middle of combat he did not feel any respect just fear. He looked at his sword still resting on the Moblin's throat as some sort of pedestal in morbid amusement.

Link's current sword was beautiful blade a one handed double-edged arming sword made for Knights to use with a shield. The steel had a pattern that resembled the flow of water also the green hilt had a large crossguard in the shape of wings and no fuller. This blade was made in the likeness of the Master Sword, The Sword of Evil's Bane, the one and true blade of the Hero of Time.

When Link got older the Kokiri sword that he had gotten forged by Zubora and Gabora into the Gilded Sword was no longer of the adequate size for him, specially the hilt. The blacksmith of the palace was asked by Zelda to make this blade for Link and later the teenager returned the Gilded Sword to the Kokiri forest. Everyone in the blacksmith shop worked solely on that sword for two weeks.

That visit to the woods was like being a child of the forest again; Link was fourteen and a half at the time, he had passed a sudden growth spurt and the bearer of courage had actually been afraid of returning to the forest. He was obviously much taller but hadn't changed enough to not be recognized by everyone when he told them his name. Even 'The Great Mido' was glad to see him and quite surprised to know Link was a Hylian not a Kokiri. Saria by the way was delighted to see him but she knew he was coming over they always communicated by the ocarina. While Link slept in his old tree house that night after a welcome party he could no longer remember why he was so afraid of returning to the forest and seeing his old friends again; Fado was as creepy as always though.

In a related note it should be said that Mido loved the golden blade and took a couple of lessons in swordsmanship from the Hero of Time. It was not odd that he had some talent but surprisingly Mido paid careful attention to all the tips Link gave him specially those concerning the use of a blade that long in relation to Mido's size with only one hand, if he trained seriously Mido could be as good as Link was when he was Eleven in just over a couple of years. That was not an easy feat considering it was Link's fate to one day become a Hero of legends, of course Link reminded himself again that Mido and the kokiri in general were much older than him.

And in the last visit he did to the forest just three weeks ago, Mido proved he was really diligent in his training; it was like if Link faced himself when he was younger. Mido said that as the boss of the Kokiri it was now his duty to defend them not that Link was not around, he mentioned something about the tallest three being the one that shielded other from lighting during storms; Saria and Link were impressed with his declaration.

Link smiled at the warn memories, this was the second time he was lost in his thoughts in less than fifteen minutes. _Guess I am just nervous for seeing Zelda again, she sent telepathic word saying she was going to have a dessert ready and all that. It is good I_ _brought a Moon Tear for her and Malon._ Said gems were quite small, Link handed them to a jeweler in Termina to be polished and to attach a silver chain to them so they could be worn as a necklace; Link thought they were quite a tasteful gift.

Our hero took one step forward to grab his sword, as soon he did a low sound easily lost in the wind sent up a shiver down his spine making the winter snowfall look like a spring morning. Link threw himself as far he could away from the mental line between his position and the place he had shoot the Club wielding boar. The sound became a loud rumble and the blonde boy dodged a line of moving snow that once again did a perfect strike on the dead Moblin at his feet, once again sending forward a dead body (sword included) a fair distance.

The not quite dead Club Moblin was trying to hit Link with the shockwave of his swings removing lots of snow from the frozen mountain side with each strike making the terrain dangerous. There were no roars coming from the Moblin… well those two arrows may be making things difficult in that sense. _Maybe the one on his throat became a tracheotomy?_ Link swiftly circled around the Moblin avoiding the mad strikes while getting closer to his attacker he may be swordless but not helpless.

When he was about ten meters from the Moblin that thing did a massive horizontal swing. _This has to be a joke!_ Link's eyes widened as the swing did a Crescent-Shaped air slash clearly seen in the falling snowflakes making for a beautiful and deadly sight. The Hero of Time rolled forward barely avoiding the wind slash and without losing any speed jumped to attack.

Between his hands Link was holding a treasure from the depths of this very mountain the Megaton Hammer. The attack of the war hammer hit the Moblin straight in the chest letting out a small shockwave from the point of impact and a sickening sound of grinded flesh and bone sending the beast sliding on the snow a few meters.

However Link did not stop, he turned around and ran moving at full speed up the mountain as the snow removed from the many shockwaves the Moblin had unleashed was beginning a small avalanche that swept away the bodies (sword stuck in Moblin pedestal included) of the entire fallen pig-like beasts.

"Haa…" Link let out a quite visible breath and then after a few seconds began laughing like a boy after a nice party with friends. It was mildly disturbing if one was to be honest… and then his mouth made a thin line and his eyes stopped smiling too, the look on his eyes appeared tired like a person much older than him and it was easy to tell that it was not the physical effort put in this task … it was some other kind exhaustion.

"Hehe… that was something else; over a year of traveling and I lost my sword in the first real fight back home… this is the second time I let go of my blade..." Link said to nobody in particular while putting the heavy steel hammer inside his left pouch. Link had two small pouches, one at each side. Forcing his mind out of his current train of thought Link began thinking that maybe he will make a stop over the blacksmith rather than going directly to the throne room when he gets to Hyrule Castle if he cannot find his sword.

In was in this moment when Link was dropping himself with a small but satisfied smile on his face to rest a bit in the snow that a light green portal in the shape of an oval opened behind him. A surprised "Eh?" was the last word the Hero of Time, Savior of Termina, Bearer of the Triforce of Courage and smalltime poultry offender said in his native Hyrule during his eighteenth birthday.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière the Zero was a girl or perhaps as some people will call her a little girl whose life was sadly marked by something called failure. Right now for example she was in the middle of an important ceremony, the Springtime Familiar Summoning. It was held at the start of spring, the hint was in the name. This is a sacred rite for a mage, among the most important reasons were that elemental affinity was decided by the familiar that you summon. Another reason was that magic potential could be observed by the creature summoned.

Common animals were the marks of the average mage while those with a bit more talent may summon an unusual or exotic creature and sometimes a lesser magical animal. The truly gifted mages almost always summoned magical creatures like griffons, manticores and dragons. This was not an absolute rule but it was good indicator of magical talent.

The little girl had tried quite a few times the spell to summon a servant creature but like all of her spells it had failed creating explosions. "Hurry Louise the zero! We don't have all day!" some student said. In the academy of magic all the students summoned a familiar when they were in the second year of school. They did all that summoning together so it was a bit of an embarrassment to say the least.

"No need to be embarrassed Miss Vallière; just make sure this time you get it right we do are short of time" Said a bald professor holding a wooden staff.

Louise took a deep breath _I will do it, after all that bragging to Kirche I will die of shame if I don't!_ To a mage who failed to obtain a familiar the only choice was to quit the academy so it was not only a scuffle between rivals. For Louise failing this was akin to suicide. She felt herself focus on this task; she had to do it with all her being if she wanted to succeed.

"By the Name of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." A small wand was pointed at the ground.

"Pentagram of the five elements." A green light appeared at the tip of the wand.

"To the one chosen by fate."" A small portal in the shape of an oval appeared above the ground the wand was pointing to; a small gasp from her audience was heard.

"You who are Devoted, Beautiful and Powerful!" A flicker made the portal grow its green color now clearly seen, no sound was heard.

"Reveal yourself! My familiar!" A small hope about to be extinguished was all that the girl had when her prayer was answered.

This time a rather loud but mostly harmless explosion was not the only result of the summoning ritual as some coughing and a shadow visible in the smoke appeared.

_All right let's begin with where you are how you got here and then take it from there._ Link's brain said to his owner as he looked around his surroundings. First and foremost Link had tried to take a little break and lay down in the snow after a monster hunt in the middle of winter, when later he just kept on falling through the darkest void he had ever seen… and while he was falling he heard a voice calling for him.

Link had felt something similar, minus the voice, during all those travels through the fabric of time he had done in order to save Termina also it was a bit like when he teleported by the use of magic not his own, this of course meant that he knew this time was different.

The place he was currently at is a grassy plain the sun high in the sky past noon and the weather is more like spring than winter. _There are also some people around here._ Link finally saw that he was in fact not alone. Next to him less than six meters away were two persons, an almost bald middle aged man around his forties and a petite girl around thirteen with long pink hair; she had reddish eyes like a Sheikah and a face with fair features, overall she was a rather cute girl. Farther away there were more people a quick glance told him that most where around his age some with all kind of creatures next to them.

_Pink? Seriously?_ Well, Link had a fair bit of history with redheads but this was the first pinkette he had ever seen. Link's observant mind told him that the people around him were a group; their attire was some sort of uniform a white blouse and short pleated skirt for the girls, _a really short skirt indeed_, and a white shirt with dark pants for the boys but more importantly everyone ears were round no Hylian ears on sight. Gerudo also had round ears but here all the boys had them too.

These people here were like the folks he had seen at the realms of Holodrum and Labrynna during his travels but even there he had seen plenty of Hylians. Link thought it was wiser to conceal his pointy ears for now just in case Hylians weren't welcome or unheard of, he had clearly seen in Termina that not everyone tolerated all races of people, thankfully his hat hadn't moved much in the middle of the fight and was still covering his ears. His hearing wasn't affected in any meaningful way by having both ears covered.

_Oh? There is someone familiar here._ Link's eyes stopped briefly over a rather well-endowed, _and very attractive_ _if I am honest_, dark skinned redhead; the girl really looked like a Gerudo above average cleavage and air of confidence included. She noticed he was looking at her and flashed him a smile. Next to her was the youngest person in the group a girl with short sky blue hair that had just stopped reading a rather heavy book.

Link raised an eyebrow while removing his cloak when he heard someone say "Who are you?"

Louise was having a mute surprise as she was looking at the being she had summoned. First she had managed to summon something that was good. Second it was far from a beautiful, powerful magical beast that was not.

The summoned creature was a boy, somewhat tall and using a horrible brown tattered cloak over a forest green tunic, on his feet where well-worn leather boots and on his hands fingerless leather gauntlets, he also wore a white shirt and white pants _Perhaps tights? _under the tunic. The boy was looking around with a confused face.

_Is that snow? …Blood!_ Louise thought startled. _Is that… my fault?_ Louise realized that the explosion at the end of the summoning may have done that.

She saw the boy looking at both Professor Colbert and her and then turning to look at her schoolmates. His eyes stopped over Kirche for a second and the Germanian actually smiled at him. It was here that Louise's left eye twitched her small concern disappeared and she regained her voice.

"Who are you?" asked Louise intently with a bit of scorn in her voice.

"Mmm?" The boy said turning his eyes to her while he shook his coat to remove the snow on it; an action which showed her that the blood was not his own, he was uninjured as far he she could tell. She was going to ask about it later the blood looked fresh after all.

He didn't answer and just stared at her with a lowered eyebrow. Now that they were staring at each other Louise took a good look at his face: he had blonde hair, but worthy of notice were his eyes whose color was something rather special most people will say they are blue, but from this close Louise could tell that the tone of blue had some violet in it _perhaps they are indigo._ The boy also had an athletic build overall this young man was on the strikingly handsome side. _No doubt that's why that easy Kirche smiled at him; even a lowly commoner familiar is enough for her if he is looks good enough._

Without his cloak a blue painted shield made of metal and an empty sword sheath were visible on his back.

_Even if he is sort of handsome, besides his eyes he is a __completely mundane and unremarkable commoner,__ and that hat he wears looks stupid._ Louise thought bitterly noting that the sock like hat covered almost half of his head, calling 'something' like this commoner also meant failure of a special kind to her.

Link looked at the tiny girl with a frown because he could tell that she had thought something mean about his hat, it was special talent of his. Link loved his hat, and disliked anyone that thought badly about it. Nayru, Farore and Din the three Golden Goddesses had deemed appropriate to give him the talent to know when someone didn't liked it; or so Zelda claimed.

The young man was about to ask what was happening here to the little rose haired girl when the one that must be the caretaker of the group spoke.

"Well, it took you many tries but you finally accomplished the first part of the ritual." at his words the crow began laughing.

"Louise, what were you thinking, calling a commoner with 'Summon Servant'?" some guy asked amidst the laughter. Link noted that 'commoner' was said referring to him. _Well it's not like I am an aristocrat, Zelda wanted to give me a title as a Royal Knight of Hyrule, Royal Hero of Hyrule or Royal Something of Hyrule but I did not accept any of that. _Link mused… well amused since the laughter didn't bother him one bit.

"I... I just made a little mistake! That's all!" Louise shouted. "Mr. Colbert!" the girl, Louise, said to the oldest person here.

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!" It appears that the bald man name is Colbert, Link observed attentively.

"No, Miss Vallière." Mr. Colbert said firmly. "Like I said it took you a lot effort to succeed just to throw it away. Continue with the ceremony." Louise bit her lip looking resigned at her teacher's words.

_I didn't think he will let me repeat the summoning besides I don't think it can be done unless the current familiar dies, just… let's get this over with._ Louise decided as she began walking with as much pride as she could towards her future familiar.

"Hey you" Louise addressed Link dryly.

"What?" Link said also dryly, finally speaking a word towards Louise, he was getting tired of letting the events unfold.

"Whoever you are, you should count yourself lucky. Normally you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you." The brat said while she was blaring at him. _Do what? Try to look down on me? It's been years since someone had the nerve to. _Link thought cockily he was beginning to get irritated.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." Louise chanted and then waved the wand on her hand touching Link's forehead.

_Magic! This is some kind of spell. _At this moment Louise approached Link. Since Link was focused sensing any magic around he utterly failed to notice what was going to happen until it was too late to do anything about it.

Louise grabbed Link's face by his cheeks pulling him down and kissed him on the lips.

Link froze, only a couple of blinks from his eyes indicated he was not a very surprised statue. Their lips parted, Louise blushed noticeably her cheeks were like her pink hair and Link was baffled. Louise was a little on the young side (or so he thought) for him but before he could say something about the kiss his body burned, almost literally, from the inside.

"Aaah!" Link yelled in pain. "Aaagh! What is this?! A curse?!" Link managed to say between grunts his eyesight occasionally blurred and he was breathing heavily. _Is this girl like Majora cursing me first thing on her schedule?_

Louise noticed this narrowed her eyes and said irritated "It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed." Link glared at her, most men will simply be knocked unconscious by this kind of pain with fair reason.

Link covered his left hand the resting place of the Triforce of Courage as it made its presence known even through his gauntlet, the golden triangles appeared on the back of his hand over the leather of his glove giving a brilliant golden light. This caught the attention of the teacher.

Without warning or fanfare the burning stopped, the magic dispelled by the Triforce on his hand, all the pain and discomfort left him. The Triforce is a sacred relic of immeasurable power. These three golden sacred triangles were left behind by the three Goddesses: Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage after the creation of the land of Hyrule, a piece existed for each Goddess named after their attributes.

Link had a strong will and a resilient mind also as a Triforce piece bearer it was really hard to place any kind of curse on his person; this went double for any mind-altering and brainwashing or anything like that; as the Triforce would not allow the mind and heart of its chosen bearer to be invaded. After all, when the Triforce is separated each piece takes residence in whosoever most personifies them, and for that purpose the protection of their mind and soul is important.

This fact really put in perspective just how powerful Majora's Mask really was to curse him like it was nothing significant. Then again it had to have great power to drop a moon from the skies.

"What was that light?" asked Mr. Colbert to Link who was panting on his knees. The professor knew that glow didn't have anything to do with the ritual. Louise also raised her eyebrows at that but said nothing.

"Nothing of your concern." Link said warily. Both males frowned at each other. Link knew this was not Hyrule, all this talk about summoning and familiars had let him know that much also the landscape was different to any of the realms he had been at, so he was not going to reveal something this important to everyone who asked unless he deemed it necessary.

_Also its no like he will believe me if I told him. _Link stood again observing that Mr. Colbert had sharp eyes he probably was more than just some old school teacher. At this moment a high pitched voice resonated.

"How Rude! Why do you allow yourself, a commoner, to use that kind of language in front of nobles? Know you place!" Louise said angry at him. Link had already forgotten she was here in his staring contest with the professor.

"Mmm… It doesn't matter Miss Vallière… but it appears the spell 'Contract Servant' failed you have to repeat it."

"Wha-what?! Again? With him?" Louise raised her voice even more.

"Wait just moment." Link said addressing the two of them. "Would you mind explaining what all this is? What familiar means and all that? This place is definitely far away from where I come from." Link hoped that what he was going to say will distract them from the light his hand had given even if he felt it was rude. "And that was the worst kiss I ever had no offense, the ending was quite painful." Really if every kiss ended like that the goddess would have to create another way to express affection between lovers.

"Y-y-y-you! How d-d-dare you that was my f-first kiss!" Louise stammered_. Anything would have been better than giving it to such person, even the viscount I have not seen in many years._ Louise thought mortified, her eyes glistened with unshed tears whether of anger or embarrassment she didn't know and maybe it didn't matter anymore.

"All right" Said Colbert trying to speed things up. "You were summoned here by Miss Vallière to be her familiar, a familiar is well a creature bound to the mage… you can say they are some kind of guardian or partner, yours is an unusual case, to my knowledge this is the first time a human had been called as one." The bald man explained while moving his staff hoping they will hurry, many students were already beginning to take their leave. Link noted that his eyes had lost their sharpness.

Link pondered all of this. First, was the term 'Human' that word was known to him it was unusual in Hyrule but common in Termina, Holodrum and Labrynna; it was a way to refer to some races like Hylians, Sheikah and Gerudo but mostly it was used to describe the round eared people he had met before. Second, and much more important he had obviously been teleported here by this pink haired brat, in his experience this meant that there was some sort of task to be done here, something he should accomplish with her and so far it looks like becoming her 'familiar' is that task or at the very least the starting point of it, as unpleasant as it seems.

_Maybe I pissed off a goddess and this is payback. _He left that line of thought quickly, if a familiar was a guardian or protector then it means that maybe is not him the one that truly must accomplish something but this girl Louise and he had been brought here by fate to help and/or guide her… like Navi had helped him… _Damn it_.

"I see…" Link said to himself, looking resigned. "Okay, continue with this… Louise."

"Humph. Who said you may address me so casually?" The girl said proudly. Still, the boy was finally cooperating so fighting down a blush she faced him again, waved her wand, stood on her toes and kissed him once more.

Link this time tried to suppress the effect of the Triforce while covering his left hand. The Hero of Time was quite unskilled on using his Triforce piece he could only make the mark appear if he concentrated and even that was after many lessons with Zelda and with the help of the resonance between the Triforce of Wisdom and his own piece. Truthfully Link didn't had much talent for magic; at age ten Zelda was a better spellcaster than Link would ever be; other than the spells granted by the Great Fairies, the magic songs of his ocarina and pouring his magic in tools designed for it like the lens of truth he couldn't do much, even if he had fairly large amounts of magic power to use, learning something new in the way of magic was always quite taxing for him.

Breathing slowly Link felt the burning sensation going through his body but this time the spell became something different, the Triforce did not allowed the magic to follow its intended purpose; it all focused on his right hand and it was a bit less painful but then it felt like someone was using a hot iron rod to write on his skin, enduring the pain he removed his gauntlet and watched the runes forming on the back his right hand giving a white glow.

"These are very unusual Runes." said the middle-aged wizard and wrote down a sketch in his pocket book.

"Well, let's go back to class, everyone." Colbert gave Link one last glance, turned on his heel then raised gently into the air. Link gaped after him.

_Is... Is he really flying? Just like that?! _Before his mind could process this fact completely the other people who looked like students also floated up.

_It can't be! The whole lot of them?_ One person rising up into the air was something noteworthy, but so many? The only people he could remember that just flew like that were Ganondorf and the Skull Kid possessed by Majora's Mask both individuals with more power than he could even grasp.

_Ah! Koume and Kotake could too. _The Hero of Time began to remember more people or monsters that floated in from of him before coming to this place.

"Louise, you'd better walk back!" A floating student said mockingly.

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation." Some girl said.

"A commoner is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away.

The only ones left behind were Link and the little girl named Louise. All of that just passed without Link noticing as he was absorbed inside his mind.

Zelda the best mage he knew and his personal teacher couldn't do something like that so casually while this bunch did it like it was more difficult to put their clothes on by themselves; it really reminded him of the Skull Kid cursing him doing something that was supposed to be incredibly difficult with ease.

As soon as it was only the two of them, Louise took a deep breath, turned toward Link and yelled "Who are you?!" Link's eyebrow twitched but then it occurred to Link he hadn't told Louise his name.

"My name is Link, I am a … Legendary Hero chosen by fate?" Louise obviously not believed him and began laughing with no amusement.

"Hahaha… that was a good joke commoner." The tone of voice was quite cold and filled with scorn.

"All right I am Link, you could say I am a … Traveler of sorts?" He left it there; it would do him no good to tell her anything more even if she asks, not right now with her foul mood at least.

"You really don't look like much, Hero." Louise said displeased. "Yeah, I am not really much I guess." Said the Hero of Time deadpan. "More importantly, where are we? Where is this place?" Link said looking at the castle like building a few hundred meters away the place where everyone else where flying to.

"I don't know what backwoods you came from, but all right, I will explain it to you." The girl said rising her chest.

"This is Tristain! And this is the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic!" Louise said waving her hand in the direction of the academy.

_An Academy of Magic?_ This could explain the proficiency with levitation he had seen. Magic is only taught from master to apprentice in Hyrule, there is no specialized institution that does this, while every Hylian can use magic in theory the reality is that not everyone can do something noticeable with it; Link was thinking that if someone here figured out how to do something (like floating), the knowledge could be written down and passed to the future magi. There would be no need to figure everything on your own and separately like the mages of Hyrule. Link thought that answered quite a bit, of course this also meant that Tristanian mages could very well be more skilled or have a wider range of spells than Hyrule ones.

"Tristain? Where is that?" Link asked and got the reaction he thought she would give. His so called master looked at him like if he had two heads and one them breathed ice.

"I didn't lie when I said I wasn't from around here." Actually he hadn't lied at all to her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"All right you don't believe me. And I am tired of trying to explain let's leave it at that for now." The pair was at Louise's room. Upon reflection Link decided that he should tell the little girl about his homeland, but it appears she refused to believe a word he said, though his sarcastic tone when he was explaining may have aided her disbelieving of him.

In a related note when he told her why a little girl like her was in a boarding school without her parents she kind of got very pissed off and corrected Link guess of her age with the exact value and a flying book aimed to his face, he evaded the attack by the way.

"Well, you really were expecting something but not someone." Link said with a dry smirk looking at the pile of hay in a corner of her room hoping to change the subject. Link as a keen observer of the obvious took note that there is only one bed and a very fancy one with curtains and all that. _It's no trouble to sleep on the floor but it kinda pisses me off when looking at her bed._

"I see you're still not used to correct speech. It should be, 'Was I not up to your expectations, master?' it should be said in a polite tone of course." Corrected Louise, one finger raised as if lecturing. The gesture may have been cute, but the tone was quite strict. Link's left eyebrow twitched.

"So _Master_, What exactly does a familiar do?" His smirk got wider and a little more sarcasm was added to the tone of his voice. It was becoming evident to Link that he would not be able to get along with Louise for a while.

"Humph" She snorted but nevertheless answered the question. "Firstly, a familiar is able to grant its master an enhancement in vision and hearing." Link nodded urging her to continue. "But it seems that doesn't work with you. I can't see anything."

"Yeah, but that should be a problem with your spell not with me." Link said offhandedly while leaning on the wall opposite of her. Even if Link wasn't real mage he still knew a fair bit of Hylian magic theory, he did pay attention to Zelda's lessons, she made even the most boring of topics fun but that may be a bit of a bias in Link's part. Link knew that any creature serving a wizard (willingly or not) could be used as the eyes and ears of its master.

"What?! An impudent familiar should learn to respect his master! No dinner for that insult." Louise said clearly upset, but trying to not give her stupid familiar the pleasure of making her mad. She was aware now that Link enjoyed upsetting her.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just answered based on what I know of magic." Link said but made no effort to plead for his punishment to be removed. _I have enough food for two days at least._ Link thought, he was no fool to go to Death Mountain without supplies; in fact he no longer went anywhere without 'proper supplies', of course his definition of 'proper supplies' was having an armory of ancient, magical and/or legendary items of invaluable power at his disposal.

Link had learned the hard way to be prepared for everything after his visit to Termina; even now he couldn't help to wonder how much pain he could have spared himself if he had only took more with him than his sword, shield and the Ocarina of Time that Zelda gave him when he left, even a quick stop by the Great Fairy at Hyrule Castle or bringing his Fairy Ocarina would have saved him lots of trouble.

Louise just blinked at her familiar's response and continued. "Also, a familiar will retrieve items that its master desires. For instance, reagents."

"They're catalysts or materials used when casting certain spells or making certain items, right? Something like Silver, Gems, Herbs..." Link said understanding. Louise raised her eyebrows mildly surprised at the very least her familiar did knew a little about magic.

"Mmm… that's right. But you won't ever find me stuff like that, will you? Considering you only know of the really expensive kind of reagents and they are actually difficult to find."

_Well I have some precious metals on me, a couple of red and blue potions, a few moon tears and rupees are Gemstones if common ones on Hyrule and..._ "Nope Master, I do think I am good at finding stuff but you are right I won't find you that kind of things." Link said bored.

Louise frowned irritably, but continued talking. "And this is most important of all... A familiar exists to protect its master! The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is a duty of the highest priority! But that might be a little bit problematic for you..." The tone of her voice was like Link's, that is to say it had quite a bit of sarcasm.

"...A powerful magical beast would almost always defeat its enemies, but I don't think you could even beat a raven." And here she truly was being sarcastic she realized that if he was traveler he should be able to at the very least… scare one.

"I haven't fought one yet but rest assured I think I can beat one if it came down to it. And I will help if you are in danger to best of my ability that I promise you." Link said in a completely normal tone of voice he even sounded sincere especially in the promise part. The mood change obviously annoyed the pink haired magi in the room.

"Whatever it's getting late, as the graceful Master that I am, I will be having you doing things I know you can do." Link thought this could be interesting.

"What will it be? Maybe you would have me fight some evil demigod, slay ancient dragons, battle against the undead or cutting tall grass?" Link puffed his chest because he can do all that fairly well some would even say he could do it better than anyone else.

"Do the laundry Familiar." A half smile was on Louise's face when she said that. She also proved to Link that while she obviously had some personality issues, she didn't have much of a nudity taboo as the clothes she was wearing were added to the pile of laundry.

"Have my outfit prepared in the morning and wake me up at dawn." She said putting on a nightgown and getting into her bed.

"As you wish Master." It goes without saying that even a deaf man would have noticed the sarcasm in that statement.

/-/-/

The academy of magic was quite as impressive construction its walls were in the shape of a pentagon with a tower at each edge and in the center was an even bigger tower much wider and higher than the others, and at the base of that tower were many halls, lounges, and offices. Link thought it was quite a magnificent and beautiful structure while walking through a courtyard. The sun had already set.

_Well if I ever write a book about world traveling the first line will say 'when in doubt look at the moon.' _Link was admiring the breathtaking night sky, twin moons decorated the heavens a big light green one and a smaller reddish moon behind the green one. While Louise was almost as bad as the Skull kid and Tatl when it came to first impressions the two moons of Halkeginia were much easier on the eyes than the moon of Termina; although to be fair the moon of Termina looked rather nice after he defeated the cursed mask.

The fact that these couple of moons will make a fine Pictograph crossed Link's mind and he decided to take one as souvenir with his upgraded Pictograph Box. Link after coming back from Termina became a bit of a Pictographer and introduced the art of Pictography to the Hylian population. According to some of the more vain aristocrats this was Link's greatest contribution to Hyrule, and in some ways it was. The ability to take exact images of anything you could see was very useful from the point of view of artists and researchers, even if the pictures were always sepia-toned; new species of plants and insects from the lost woods became known thanks to Link's hobby.

A pictograph was also a useful way to record his travels, the people he meets, the places he sees and the things he had done. Inspired by the bomber's notebook, he used a thick book to keep all of his pictographs; a pictograph album if you will.

Calmly taking out of the left pouch at his belt the Upgraded Pictograph Box, Link centered the moons on the frame looking through the lens and caught a nice image of the twin moons. It should be said that Link had visited Termina a second time about a year ago and among many things, some better left unsaid, Link managed to upgrade his Picto Box to a model that could take pictures in color. Those color pictograph used a different kind of paper, took more time to take an image as Link had to aim at his target for around five seconds and the colors were duller than in reality like if everything was a couple of shades lighter in the pictograph. Still it was an amazing piece of Terminian technology and a hobby the Hero of Time enjoyed almost as much as playing his ocarina.

"Those moons are nice. They aren't falling that's always a plus. Now if only I could find somewhere to wash this." Link talked to both moons but no answer came, so he put away his Pictograph Box and kept strolling familiarizing himself with the layout of the academy.

After ten minutes Link decided to stop and have dinner leaning against a wall still looking at the night sky making up constellations with the stars he could see. It was a simple meal just one big piece of bread with some meat and cheese in the middle, simple yes but quite practical for a traveler constantly on the road, that meal had been given to him by the people of Kakariko. It should be said that the most practical and amazing thing a traveler could ever hope to have were his pouches. Those two bags were much bigger on the inside than they appeared and could hold all kinds of objects without ever weighing more than a couple of pounds. They could even store other magical pouches like his wallet and his bomb bag. Zelda was actually jealous of them.

Another use of them was that Link could basically 'Materialize' anything inside of the pouch to his hands without the need to actually open and grab the item inside. It was that skill more than any other the one that had saved his life in the middle of combat. The ability to have any of the objects he had collected just appear on his person meant that he never was truly unarmed.

Link looked around and when he couldn't see anyone nearby took off his gauntlets. Staring at the back of both hands he felt a bit confused. On the back of his right hand where some symbols neatly arranged in a straight line, those were the familiar Runes, the proof of the contract that made him Louise's familiar. And on his sword hand the mark of the Triforce was completely visible for all to see, with the lower right triangle the one that corresponds to the piece of courage, looking more brilliant than the other two, like if his skin was actually made of gold; this was the part that actually puzzled him.

The Triforce of Courage whose resting place is the mark in Link's left hand isn't normally visible, most of the time his hand looks as mundane as any other man or legendary hero's hand. Sometimes the Triforce will just appear and stay in his hand a few moments, minutes or maybe even hours; without releasing any kind of energy or doing anything at all, other times the tattoo will appear even through any clothes glowing with golden light like when Louise first kissed him.

Zelda could actually use some of the magical power of the Triforce of Wisdom at will; of course it was not as much as Ganondorf could use the Triforce of Power but that hateful man had touched the complete Triforce so it was understandable.

Link on the other hand could not, but sometimes the Triforce itself will grant some its power to Link, like in the final battle against Ganon. At that time the Triforce of Courage shone brightly giving him strength to block some of his strikes, though he Golden Gauntlets helped too, and allowing him to keep his left arm attached to his body after Ganon had disarmed him (almost literally) with a quick stab making that the first time Link had let go of his sword, and even before Ganondorf transformed, it also happened when he faced him atop of his tower the three pieces were resonating while Zelda was trapped inside that red crystal, at that time he had been fully healed by the Triforce.

Ever since he got into this Familiar business the mark hasn't faded from his hand and the Triforce was doing something, he could tell that much. In a few minutes Link would beat his record of how long the mark of Courage had stayed in his hand without disappearing. Thankfully his brown gauntlet had kept it out of sight as the mark was not shinning. Link took a deep breath, the night air cool and pleasant, he putting on his gloves and continued looking for somewhere he could wash the little runt clothes.

Turning around a corner of the yard Link crashed into someone. "Kyaa!" he looked down to see a normal-looking girl around his age carrying a broom, a mop and a duster; the dress the girl was wearing was used for servants it was also black as her hair. Said black hair was neatly adorned with a headband, overall she was pretty.

_That's a maid's outfit, isn't it?_ Link could tell she was part or the servants by the apron she wore over her black dress. The maid was looking meekly at him. "Sorry it was my mistake. You're alright aren't you?" Link said softly and smiled a disarming smile while offering her his hand; he had been too distracted by his own thoughts and had not noticed anyone near him. After a couple of seconds she took the offered limb and rose from the floor dusting herself off. Link looked at her hair, black hair was quite uncommon in Hyrule and she was the first one with raven black hair that Link saw in Tristain.

"It's okay." She said pleasantly and then she looked at him tilting his head to one side in a curious and cute gesture. The Hylian boy could tell she hadn't any malice towards him, Link couldn't help thinking about the contrast with his summoner, it was quite striking as he had actually done something a bit harmful to the maid but she didn't mind it as she knew it was an accident, Louise instead in the short while he had been with her had treated him like if he had gravely offended her just by being summoned. Link knew the summoning must be way more important than bumping into someone, but in the end it was still just an accident although from his point of view he didn't think it was a coincidence.

"Are you by any chance the one who became Miss Vallière's familiar...?" the girl said her head tilted.

"You know of me?" Link asked raising his eyebrows curiously.

"A little. It's become a rumor, you know, that a commoner clad in green was called by the summoning magic." The girl smiled sweetly. What she didn't tell him was the rumor spread because the summoned boy was said to be rather good-looking and if noble girls said that about a commoner then he had to actually be handsome.

Looking at her smile he noted it was the second smile without ill will Link had seen since he came to this world, the first was the one the Gerudo look alike flashed him. _But that smile was a flirty one not without its special kind of malice this one instead is refreshing. _Link knew he was smiling at her too.

"Where are my modals?" _Maybe in Hyrule? _Link's ironic mind told him. "Nice to meet you, my name is Link." Link said, once more offering his left hand to her.

"Link? Well… I'm Siesta. Nice meeting you too." Siesta blushed a little but she shook his hand in greeting.

"Sorry to ask you a favor first thing after making you hit the floor but, do you happen to know where I can wash this?" Link pointed at the laundry basket at his feet. "I am bit lost you see and my graceful master had a task for me."

"Of course. Please follow me."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Thanks for everything, Siesta." Link smiled at her with gratitude.

Siesta was quite nice to chat with and also very helpful in many ways. She had told him a bit more about Halkeginia, Tristain, and helped him with laundry. While Link could wash clothes as well as any traveler he still felt a bit uncomfortable cleaning female undergarments and Siesta was quite gracious doing those parts for him.

More importantly she explained him why it was so dammed important the distinction between nobles and commoners. Link had already guessed that nobles were like the aristocracy of Hyrule, but in Halkeginia every single one of them was a mage. They looked down upon everyone that could not use magic and believed themselves a special kind of human due to their ability to use those powers. Louise had pretty much been a very straight example minus the ability to use magic properly.

_They are a bunch of self-absorbed and arrogant bastards even more than the nobles of Hyrule. _That also meant that everyone else was a 'commoner' people of lesser importance and more often than not at the mercy of the nobility since they didn't have magic to aid them. Link thought that perhaps changing this situation was his task but dismissed it quickly; as unfair as it were that was not the kind of evil he fought, that was more the kind of thing Princess Zelda does, also the Goddess couldn't care that much over something that was not of their creation, maybe there was a relation between Halkeginia and Hyrule, like with Termina but this place was not of the Goddess making or at the very least Link thought so.

"It's no problem." Siesta had explained to Link that she was still working because another maid had a cold and went to bed early so she took more time finish the last couple of rooms she was cleaning.

"If you ever need help with some menial tasks tell me, I will be glad to help." Link offered politely.

"Hehe, I might just hold you to keep your word." She said walking next to him while guiding him back to Louise's dorm though Link could have found the way back just fine. It was here that Link asked something relevant to his person.

"Mmm… Siesta I have a doubt, have you ever seen pointed eared humans?" Siesta stopped walking and looked at him afraid. "H-have you?" The scared tone of voice was sending alarms through Link's head. Still he had to know about this.

"Yes… as a matter of fact I have Siesta." Siesta took a deep breath. "Like I told you, I am really not from around here."

"Elves, you had seen an Elf but… Wait! Are you form Rub' al Khali in the east?" Siesta was a bit less frightened now. "I don't know if that's the name you have given to where I am from… so maybe?" Link doubted Hyrule was to the east of here but since he needed more information he decided to say a half lie, he really disliked lying even when it was needed.

"That word 'Elf' that is what you call them don't you?" Link asked Siesta who looked a bit wary but then she answered easily.

"Yes, Elves are considered to be strong in natural magic and were notorious for having bad relations with humans even a square mage the strongest class of mage will be at disadvantage against an elf. They are a race that has a long lifespan, much more than a human." Link was silent but nodded, Siesta after a moment continued.

"I can't believe you have seen and elf and lived, I thought every elf will attack humans on principle." Then after a moment as if remembering something she added. "My Grandfather used to say that not all Elves got along badly with humans but recorded history did not agree with him."

"I… haven't been attacked by one. Mmm… maybe I hadn't seen one after all if what you say is true..." Hylians had about the same lifespan that the people of Halkeginia if Louise's age of sixteen years (that he had found out the hard way) combined with how old she looks were anything to go by, so a significant difference in lifespan was noteworthy to Link.

"Huh? How so? If it looks human but with pointed ears it should be an elf." Siesta said with curiosity she was no longer scared.

"It's nothing Siesta sorry for saying it, once again thank you very much for your help." Link gave her his best smile and then a graceful bow, in hopes she wouldn't ask more about his meeting pointed eared people.

"Eh?" Siesta blinked. "There is no need to thank me that much… Well… see you tomorrow Link." She also bowed to him gave a small smile and left as they were close to the student's rooms now. Link made his way to Louise's room.

A moment later Link was looking out of the window in Louise's room at the two moons, his mind filled with thoughts of what was so far the worst birthday ever. He was finally going to see Zelda. He was going to use his ocarina to transport himself to the Temple of Time when the monster hunt was over; she had even sent word to him that she will be making time to see him, a shame really as he finally had mustered the courage to see and talk to her.

Instead he was in this Goddess forsaken land with some of the worst company he ever had, angry cuccos included.

It was a testament to what kind of person he was because he had a small grin on his face no traces of the tiredness he had shown before he was first sucked into the portal.

_I have to admit it as awful as I have it here this is indeed a new adventure in a whole new world._ The Hero of Time thought with a gleam in his eyes, and since this day forward he was also knows as Zero's familiar.

Author's Note:

Hello! This thing here is my first fanfic and actually the first thing I have ever written in English that I have shown anyone. To tell the truth I almost decided not to publish it since I saw another history done with the Link of OoT/MM but this chapter was already done along with a history draft and the second chapter is halfway written so here it is.

I would like to mention that English is not my native language so if you find anything that seems off, problems with the grammar, verb tenses or an unusual way to say something that may be reason, having say that I do check the text for errors to the best of my ability.

If you can offer any kind of advice (in particular about the battle at the beginning), have any doubts about the history or even if it is only to say that you didn't like it I will be very thankful if you leave a review.

Edited: 2012/11/24 added many needed commas (,) also corrected a typo and added a mention of the golden gauntlets along with the phrase "chosen by the goddesses" in the Moblin fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Just a commoner.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, a second year student in Tristain's Academy of Magic, was sleeping comfortably on her bed when the gentle light coming into her room let her know that it was time to arise from her slumber. If someone were to say that her sleeping face was one of the cutest sights in Halkeginia he may be telling the truth. In fact, her very own familiar, a young man called Link, saw her resting last night and he thought that it was a pity she had to wake up.

The angel like girl woke up stretching her arms cutely and letting her bell like voice emit a soft moan "Mmmua…" every gesture of that action gave off amounts of charms that could melt the heart of any man. She moved to the edge of her bed and shook her head to take away the last bit of her drowsiness. It was very easy to wake up because she was very well rested.

Below the window covered by a brown tattered cloak lay sleeping in a sitting position a blond boy wearing a green sock like hat that covered all of the back of his head, he was clutching an empty sword sheath to his chest. Louise noticed that said sheath had silver like metal plating at both ends and no shield was visible on his person and she somehow remembered that he was supposed to have a shield.

"It wasn't a dream." As she looked at him the events of yesterday came to her mind in a heartbeat it was easy to remember, after all her mind was clear because she was… very well rested… looking at the sun Louise could easily tell it had been at the very least an hour since dawn…

"Y-YO-YOU!" and so the peaceful slumber of the blond boy ended.

Since the only thing at arm's reach was the pillow our beloved cherry haired girl was sleeping on, she decided that will have to suffice for her to use as ammo for target practice.

"Whoa …. Stop with the sudden noises will you? Some people like to sleep." Said the only boy in the room, in tone that suggested he was wide awake and had been for some time as he waved aside a pillow shaped projectile. Said boy he had a half grin on his face.

In contrast the girl on the bed appeared much less amused like she was looking at her second elder sister's murderer.

"I told you to wake me at dawn! H-how dare you just overslept like that!" To say that there was fury in her expression may be an understatement. It was shame really to have such a pretty face painted with pointless anger, well it may have not been pointless because Link decided that she was going to have a fair reason to be angry.

"You did." Link nodded knowingly. "Along with an order to have a change of clothes ready in the morning if I am right." At this his eyes showed he was quite entertained. "You just forgot to tell your clumsy familiar which day. If yesterday you had said at the dawn of tomorrow morning maybe I could have understood... well who knows right? I could have forgotten after all." And here he bowed and spoke in a very polite tone of voice.

"'Was I not up to your expectations, master?" Louise froze looking like a statue her face, hands, breathing; everything stopped for around five seconds, Link counted them, after that her tiny body began trembling.

"You Dog! Lowlife! Commoner sea slug!" Louise added more of her pillows, cushions and other bed sheets as artillery ammunition but alas her familiar dodged skillfully all the bedclothes thrown at him. At long last he swung the sheath like a sword with his right hand to deflect a flying cushion.

"Oh?! The last one was going to pass through the window be careful you may hit someone in the courtyard down below and didn't you have somewhere to be if you had to wake at dawn? It would be poor manners to be late to an appointment." Courage was something our prankster Hero had to spare, but you see he still dashed to the door while saying all of this, after all knowing when to retreat was something that could only be truly learned by experience on many battles or by being attacked by a gang of angry Cuccos.

Hastily closing the door behind him Link found himself face to face with the most familiar looking person he had ever seen since coming here. He was looking at a woman that could easily been born a Gerudo. The girl was already looking in his direction before he closed the door; perhaps he and Louise were too noisy, the prank was worth it though. The sound of rustling through clothes was heard coming from her room.

She was quite tall for a woman, just a bit smaller than Link's height and wearing the same black cloak with a golden pentagram button that Louise used just a few sizes bigger. From this close Link could see she was indeed quite the stunning beauty, her face was attractive and her blouse had the first couple of buttons open, the bombshell sported a captivating bustline, in way everything about her held an air of allure, unlike his Master. The cleavage drew impulsively the eyes in, but to Link her most notorious traits were her tanned skin and flaming red hair.

Once again the boy from Hyrule couldn't help but to think about how much she really looked like a Gerudo (of the desert kind not the pirate ones) not that her air of confidence, an impressive cleavage or the amount of exposed skin she showed in it were uncommon between the women of the desert; although she was indeed above average on those areas even by Gerudo standards, an impressive feat worthy of admiration of… many kinds.

"Good Morning, it appears you had a most lovely dawn with Louise." The redhead smiled confidently her physical beauty giving the gesture more of a flirtatious aura. Link raised his eyebrows his face forming a relaxed if somewhat amused expression and nodded politely at her.

"Good morning too, sorry about the ruckus, you could say it was kind of my fault… I hope it didn't disturb you much." Link said pointing with his thumb at the door behind him just in case his little joke had bothered her, it will not do to annoy everyone in the floor just to play a childish prank to Louise even if he felt she deserved it.

"Oh really? Not at all, if I am honest I also enjoy playing around with her a little... Ummm? " Link saw the Gerudo like girl tilt her head to her left side giving him a cue to introduce himself.

"Link, that is my name. May I ask yours if you don't mind?" Link had thought that all nobles will look down on him on principle but it appears that this young woman does not, although if the slightly seductive way she looks at him is anything to go by that may be for other reasons.

"Link? That's an unusual name; I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst from the great Empire of Germania." At this moment her eyes smiled too and Link noted they were actually red but with a golden tint in the right light and quite pretty. _If they truly were golden eyes I would ask which way is Hyrule right now. _Link thought to himself with concealed resignation to not having a way home. _For now at least_. The Hylian thought with certainty.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Link." She leaned forward a little just as she said his name, the subtle action bringing her face closer and giving more emphasis to her bust; the way she smiled made Link realize that she was indeed flirting with him. Still he returned the smile; Kirche wasn't being too forward so it was enjoyable.

"Likewise, Kirche." Link then saw a large dark-red lizard, at the door frame of what most likely is Kirche's room; the creature sported a vivid flame at its tail and was almost as big as a Dodongo. Kirche didn't turn around to follow Link's gaze she just took note of where he was looking behind her.

"Ah? That's the familiar I summoned yesterday, there no need to be alarmed. As long as I order it not to, it won't attack anyone." At this moment the door behind Link slammed open loudly and an irate pink haired girl wearing black thigh-high stockings appeared.

_What a lovely and noble entry master. _Link face returned to a more normal expression.

"Oh? Good morning Louise." Kirche greeted her grinning broadly; not at all disturbed by the way she had stormed into the hall or by the murderous look Louise's face sported; which by the way got even more pronounced when she saw Kirche. The Bearer of Courage was adequately impressed.

"Good Morning… Kirche." Louise said with obvious difficulty, and then glared at both the Germanian and her familiar after she said her greetings.

"Your familiar and I were introducing ourselves Vallière, so let me continue with the formalities and present you my own." Kirche raised her right hand in a flourish movement.

"Flame!" _A descriptive and creative name, indeed. _Link's mind thought in evaluation of the lizard 'Flame' as it moved next to them; a wave of heat accompanied it.

"Unlike someone I got him on the first try."

Link walked a couple of steps past Kirche and crouched next to Flame putting his hands on his knees and then he extended his left hand to flame looking at him with a confident but non-threatening smile. Louise just continued to glare at him probably in jealousy that he was not a magical creature like the salamander.

"Is that a salamander?" Louise asked in envy. "That's right! A fire lizard! See, look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means it's without a doubt a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! I asked around and collectors can't even put a price on these!" Kirche boasted with pride and then smirked seeing the face Louise was making.

"Mmm… No need to pout Louise, you also called something… wonderful." Kirche eyed Link's form a he was still down on the floor letting Flame sniff his right hand as he had lost interest in his left one, Link was not at all bothered by the sparks and embers that its mouth emitted. A curious "Ah?" escaped Link's mouth as he felt something when the creature touched his right hand. _This is?_ At this moment he noticed the girls behind looking at him.

"You Zerbst!" Louise said red with embarrassment. Kirche just smiled sweetly.

"Flame is pretty nice, Kirche. I can't believe how such a being is so calm around people in my experience this kind of creatures aren't so pleasant to be around." Link addressed her casually while staring at his right hand.

"Have you seen one before?" Genuine curiosity filled Louise when Kirche asked this but it didn't fully distract her from the air of familiarity Link already had around the Germanian and how, for lack of a better word, 'not rude' he was to her; Louise couldn't find any trace of irony or sarcasm in his tone.

_I am your master, how is it that you can treat her of all people better than me, you commoner. _La Vallière was getting angry but she calmed herself Louise already had the punishment ready for his morning misbehavior, a meal.

"Not one of Flame's species, the ones I had seen before were well… greener without flaming tails but fire breathing like him and around his size." Link explained. "But, they were decidedly more aggressive, if they saw you, the options usually came down to fight or run from them. Oh and they were persistent to not let you run away." Link said with a half-smile.

"I see... they must not be from around here, green fire lizards exist but they are not nearly as big as Flame. Well goodbye to you both, I already had it in my room but if I am right both of you are quite late for breakfast so you better make haste, see you later Louise the Zero, Link." Kirche nodded and then dashed off as she stroked her hair; the salamander followed her with a cute shuffling movement that looked odd with such a large creature and just as soon as Kirche was out of sight…

"Ooh, that girl gets on my nerves! Just because she summoned a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! Argh! And you! What were you doing ogling her like that!" _Excuse me brat? _Link was once again left with an eyebrow twitching a conscious effort had been made to only look at Kirche's face; it was poor manners not to do so after all. Louise was furious regardless.

"Would you calm down? First this summoning is a task in which both of you succeeded; and second about the ogling thing, I think that actually… it was more the other way around." Link didn't what to slander Kirche but maybe she was looking at him a bit more intently than needed.

"No, it's not the other way around! And you can determine a mage's true power just by looking at his/her familiar! Why did that idiot get a salamander, while I got you?" Louise also wanted to say 'who do you think you are to presume a noble girl was watching you with interest' but when she thought about it logically, that was the most likely case knowing Kirche, although her pride won't let her approve of anything of the sort especially with the bad blood between her and Kirche's family, not even a single bird will be stolen from De la Vallière by the Zerbst if Louise could help it.

At this moment while Louise was once again glaring at him, his own inconformity at the situation at hand made Link remember how the people of Halkeginia thought of elves, creatures that according with his most trusted source of information (Siesta) looked just like him and annoyance sparked within him. _Maybe I could give her the scare of her life? _It was a tempting prospect if she was so angered by having summoned someone she believed to be a normal person, perhaps summoning what people believed to be enemy and bane of humans will please her before she nearly dies of a heart attack.

"Heh… sorry for being a 'human'; but you see people almost always are more than meets the eye." He practically spat at the word human. _It would be quite easy and very satisfying just to show her; if siesta was scared just by the mention of them, this self-centered brat might piss herself at the way she is been treating me if she sees my ears. _Link had a habit of treating people that he was not friends yet, in more or less the same way he was treated by them and he was less than pleased with Louise. The habit by the way was why some aristocrats from Hyrule didn't like him much while others approved of him.

The familiar's eyes barely narrowed but something inside them hardened, it was enough to take on the look he sported when in battle.

"You are 'human' too, right maser?" Link tilted his neck slightly, stood straight to his full height and let his sarcastic voice from yesterday coat his words, but inside of his mind he found that more bite than intended had entered in his tone.

Louise took a step back and smalls drop of sweat formed on her forehead; the familiar's tone was not the usual rude one that Louise already associated with Link, this tone of speaking had genuine hostility, not just annoyance, and his eyes the only thing that Louise admitted to herself she liked about her familiar, held it the most. She realized how he suddenly looked like a warrior and a quite intimidating one with just a change in his expression and posture, a warrior that could try to hurt her and due to her inability to use magic most likely succeed…

_T-this guy… who does he think he is? _She calmed herself, Louise may have lead a life of failure in magic but she had the spirit of nobility and the bearing of royalty in her veins, to never showing any weakness, in particular to those lesser than her was ingrained in her blood by her mother, it was the way she was raised and sometimes the only thing that allowed her to kept her head held high despite her failures at magic. The Familiar will not be treated differently. The atmosphere in the hall got heavy.

"Comparing mages and commoners is like comparing wolves and dogs! You are just a commoner." Louise exclaimed haughtily her upbringing showing itself. Link's face did not change.

"Really? Alright, I will remember that. _Wolf_." Taking a step back Louise flinched at the sound of his voice. Her porcelain like face showed the fear she felt.

_Stop this! You are acting just like Tatl making the partnership harder by the second. _Link took a breath calming himself. He was aware that he was being meaner to Louise than he intended, it was proof that he wasn't as okay with his coming here as he thought himself to be, and Link doubted acting like this was somehow going to be of benefit for any of the parties involved. _If I just blew her off and then leave, even if I found a way to get home and erase the runes whatever it was that took me here will be for nothing. I will make this nothing more than an infinitely pointless coincidence._ He focused looking inside of him trying to find the place inside of his mind that Link seemed to enter on his own whenever a battle turned for the worse thinking logically and coldly, analyzing everything as objectively as possible; the way Navi had taught him when she discovered his ability to do so inside and out of combat. He found something in there.

_I guess… I was really looking forward to spend time and talk properly with Zelda see how were things, and just settle down and enjoy a few months of simple peaceful boredom… it's been almost a full day… by now Zelda and Malon must be worried about me; while I disappear without notice often enough, I never miss an appointment without letting people know. _Then Link thoughts were directed at how the situation would look like if the only thing found of him was his sword lying inside or close to the dead bodies of Moblins buried under the snow. The image was not reassuring. There would be fair reason to truly worry about his well-being and he had no way to let them know he was all right.

All of this became ten times worse when he thought about his bond with Zelda.

Link didn't really know if it was just their roles as Chosen Hero and Royal Princess or the fact that both of them were Triforce Bearers but it was undeniable that the two of them had ways to communicate and feel each other. Hylians were said to be able to form psychic bonds between them and like magic it was something few pursued earnestly, but there was some truth to those claims. Link and Zelda had formed something not unlike said bond. Telepathy was something the princess could do at very long distances with and only with Link, and the Hylian boy for his part if he concentrated he could always 'feel' where she was. Zelda could also feel where he was at, but only if he was less than around a mile away, this was one of the few magical skills Link was better than the Princess, ever since he was fourteen Link could do it from literally one extreme of Hyrule to the other. The fact he could not do so now, was one of the many reasons that made him sure this was another world.

_All right that just made me more upset and didn't help me one bit._ This situation was vexing, in a way Link was excited to be here in Tristain and to find what awaited on this place after all he was a natural born adventurer with a spirit that enjoyed watching the sun rise and fall ever different landscapes; but he also had just came back home from over a year of travels convinced that he had already saw through everything fate had in store for him to do. Still an effort had to be made to make the most of this chance and Link was no stranger to adversity, far from it really so deciding that a change of topic might bring a change of mood he did just that.

"I have question for you, I am just curious about it. Why do they call you 'Louise the Zero' is there a reason to that nickname?" Link remembered that she was also called like that on the hall before entering her room last night yesterday; also the young man was pleased to note the question was done speaking in his normal tone of voice, he felt no longer agitated against Louise. She took a moment to react to his question.

"No way! My name is Louise de La Vallière! 'Zero' is just a nickname t-that ... that is not …" Louise made a grimace, turning her face away from him and just remained silent; Link frowned. When he thought about how she reacted to the name and how everyone had treated her during the summoning he could see why this was a sensible topic.

_Smooth Link, wonderful question do you want to ask her if she is an orphan and how her parents died? You know, just to compare histories. _Link shook his head he really needed to improve this dysfunctional relationship whether he liked it or not Louise was an important part in his stay in Halkeginia.

_Well her face it's a familiar sight isn't it?_ Link could make an educated guess about the nickname as he still remembered when he was called the boy without a fairy. The way both nicknames were said was too similar and in the brief time Link had been here the boy had noted that Louise hadn't really used magic besides making the contract that gave him the runes on his right hand. _You still are the boy without a fairy though._ Link raised his eyebrows and smirked; mildly surprised and lightly amused at his own thoughts. The pair continued walking in silence with Link following Louise's lead and scowling at his right hand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tristain's Academy of Magic dining hall was the building on the center of the complex. Link saw three tables even longer than the ones on Hyrule palace hall for balls and banquets; then again those halls were bigger than the ones in here and also had more extravagant luxury not that this dining hall was anything but fancy.

This place had an air of grandeur to it, the tables it selves were majestically decorated with intricate patterns, there were candles giving their gentle light to the tables, a bouquet of flowers in the middle of each one and on vases spread around the tables all of them fresh and radiant, there were also baskets full with freshly picked fruit.

"Typical." This place looked like the dining room of any aristocrat of important station the Hero of Time had seen in Hyrule or in others realms. Link stopped observing the place and began looking at the people inside.

_The cloaks mark the grade they are at. _Link noted that the students sitting on the left side table looked a little older than everyone else and sported purple cloaks, meanwhile those on the right were on average noticeable younger and wore brown ones. _Oh there is a teachers table at the back._ Link saw an old man in gray robes with a long white beard sitting in there and also the balding teacher Mr. Colbert were next to him they were about finished with their meal.

Everyone was leaving or about to leave thought, no doubt the time for breakfast was nearing its end. As expected Louise moved to the table at the middle where a few other students in black capes remained. The Vallière girl passed by many empty seats until she stopped by a particular one, it was a little past the half of the table, this gave Link the impression that maybe the seats had owners or the very least groups of students had unofficial places at the table that most people respected.

Louise pulled a chair for herself without looking at Link and filled her plate with the food that remained nearby and ate with as much haste as she could. Link stayed standing behind Louise and for his part simply observed that even though it was most likely very late to have breakfast, there was still plenty of food to choose from the table, it was like a buffet and in the young man's opinion it was pointlessly extravagant and wasteful something Link did not get used to, even if he lived in Hyrule castle for a good part of his time on his homeland.

Link took notice of a bowl with some thin soup and some hard looking bread on the floor and snorted. The seats must have had owner indeed.

_I am going to need more water and to go hunting tonight. _Link thought while taking out a big pear from his right pouch, when possible he liked fruits for breakfast along with bread and sometimes eggs but the heroic traveler liked to eat his breakfast through the morning in many servings while moving, it was something he grew accustomed to as a person constantly on the road. Eat many small meals during the morning while exploring, have a hearty and fulfilling lunch a bit after twelve while waiting for the heat of midday to diminish and then have a nice dinner at night around an hour before sleeping.

Link had a waterskin on his left pouch but it was depleted since he was going along a snow filled landscape an environment where the need for water was less. Also he did not refilled it while on Kakariko Village as Link though he will not have enough time to get thirsty or just boil snow if he found himself in need of hydration during the monster hunt on death mountain.

Link smiled; amused that this may count as the second time he didn't take proper supplies with him if he was being strict with himself.

Louise meanwhile was finishing her breakfast when she finally registered the crunch of fruit being eaten. Glancing at her familiar she found him eating the last of a pear. She was going to chastise him, telling that the food on the table was only for nobles and that his meal from the academy was going to be taken, but then Link pulled a loaf of black bread from a pouch at his belt and she realized it was his food, making short work of the punishment she was going to give him, the magic girl realized that as a traveler and explorer he must had something to eat with him even if he appeared to travel lightly, those two pouches were quite small after all.

_I don't even want to argue with him anymore. _Louise decided to be noble and grace her familiar with her voice once again, now that she was about finished with her own meal.

"This place we are in is the Alvíss Dining Hall, normally only nobles and the servants in charge of bringing our meals are allowed in, commoners will never set foot inside." She didn't try to tell him to be grateful for this. The mage already had the impression her familiar was an ungrateful jerk. Link finished what he was biting and looked at her with curiosity.

"Alvíss?" Link blinked.

"See all those statues over there?" Louise understood the questioning tone and pointed to the wall where various sculptures of small people rested. Her familiar nodded.

"They are the Alvíss, those little ones come alive and dance during the night." Louise said while standing as she was done with breakfast. "Heh, it's nice." The boy said looking pleased. Link mused that little statues dancing at nightfall were many times better than Stalchildren rising form the earth to attack travelers.

"Let's go to class."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The classroom was made of stone like the rest of the building and it was arranged like a senate room in Link's opinion, the podium stood at the lowest level with a blackboard behind it, and the seats were arranged upwards. The classroom was almost full and when Link and Louise entered it the students turned towards them and then laughed.

Link observed the mockery objectively and concluded now something beyond doubt. _Louise is being bullied. _Now the only thing left to make clear was why.

Ignoring the laughter Link saw that the Gerudo like girl from the hall was the object of affection of a notable male fraction of the class; if the fact that she was surrounded by boys that were practically wrapped around her little finger was anything to go by. Flame was sleeping under her chair without a care in the world. She spared him a small smile in greeting before continuing to tend to her admirers.

Next to Kirche almost out of sight by virtue of the boys surrounding the redhead, was girl even smaller than Louise. She had Light blue hair and glasses, in her hands was a thick book and next to her seat was a wooden staff bigger than her at arm's reach. No creature was seen at her side. This girl briefly stopped her reading to look at the pair.

Inside the classroom there were a variety of creatures from domestic animals to magical monster-like creatures the Hylian boy saw cats, dogs, an owl perched on the shoulder of a boy with weight problems, ravens, a few birds he didn't know the name of, a giant snake looking through the window, a giant mole at the feet of one the few boys not surrounding Kirche, and a yellow frog on the desk of a blond girl with curls sitting next to him. Link found it all very surreal his mind making him alert to an attack as some of the more fantastic creatures looked like monsters that he had fought before but his instincts not detecting any danger at all. It appears that creatures summoned as familiars tend to be on the docile side at the very least around their masters.

Most desks were already taken by virtue of them being late so Louise sat at the back of the class; there were no empty seats close to her, as familiar were guarding the desks of the male population snared by flaming redhead so Link leaned against the wall behind Louise' seat crossing his arms. Link's eyes fell on a creature that his mind screamed at him to attack now and ask questions later, so he decided to ask Louise about it first.

"Hey, what is that floating eye monster? Is it dangerous?" The Hylian traveler couldn't help feeling the impulse of drawing his bow and using an arrow to strike the monster. At this moment he frowned gazing at his gloved right hand.

"That's a bugbear and no it isn't." As soon as Louise answered the door opened revealing the teacher for this class.

Chevreuse of the Red Clay was a woman in her forties dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a hat. She had a plump, round face that most of the time sported a friendly expression on it. Every student standing, talking or gawking at Kirche returned to their seats and went quiet. Mrs. Chevreuse gazed around the class; a pleased smile never left her face.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring." Link noted his summoner casted her eyes downward. The teacher's eyes then stopped over him and Louise.

"My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière." Link noted the comment itself didn't have malice on it; the classroom exploded in laughter regardless but mixed around the many laughs were a few female giggles in there. The boy though that… perhaps the comment could be taken in many ways. Still he began to harbor thoughts of just removing his hat and watch.

"Louise the Zero! Don't go around grabbing random commoners off the street just because you can't summon anything!" Louise was about to protest when her familiar voice was heard.

"I assure all of you, that I came here properly summoned from quite a faraway place by this girl's spell. And I was not lying on street but rather about to lie down in the snow." Link spoke in a tone that could be described at the same like lecturing and imposing without being any of it, still he was heard by the entire class and most noble boys looked annoyed while some of the noble girls looked with a bit of interest at him.

"Lies!" An annoyed noble boy screamed. "I bet you couldn't even cast 'Summon Servant' properly, right?" Said the guy with an owl perched at the edge of his desk. The one with the weight issues.

"Mrs. Chevreuse! I've been insulted! Malicorne the 'Common Cold' just insulted me!" Link was going to respond to the fat boy's comment himself but chuckled at Louise's retort. Louise banged her fist against the tabletop in protest. Link noted that she didn't seem as bothered as at the beginning of the laughs.

"Common cold? My runic name is Malicorne the Windward! I haven't caught any cold Louise the Zero!" Malicorne whined.

"Well, your hoarse voice sounds exactly like you've caught one!" The pink girl was already standing as she said that.

Mrs. Chevreuse took out her wand from her robes and pointed it at them. Louise and Malicorne stopped their bickering in record time. "Miss Vallière, Mister Malicorne. Please stop this unnecessary argument." With that the class was at ease the teacher beginning her lecture. Link paid close attention as this may be very useful knowledge to have. Navi had taught him the importance of information and spending his time with a princess that was also chosen as the Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom had only reinforced that belief by a factor of five... or seven Link never agreed with himself over the exact value.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse of the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?" She asked with the friendly expression returning to her face.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." Chevreuse nodded at his answer.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference." _Lost element? _Link's eyebrows raised by themselves. Chevreuse coughed heavily to get the attention of all the students as she was about to make an important point.

"The magic of Earth is a very important power that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life." _So the division of elements is by the kind magic of used not only by direct manipulation of said element? And also they don't have Goron miners? Hardly surprising, that. _Link's mind tried to absorb everything said and to conciliate it with what he knew of magic.

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more." Link agreed with the comment. Chevreuse waved her wand and few pebbles materialized on her desktop the teacher turned to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them. She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow.

When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal. _She transformed them into brass. _Link recognized the metal by its particular luster.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!?" The Zerbst girl asked. Link stared flatly at her obvious vanity.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

_Squares and Triangles, huh._ Link remembered Siesta's comment about square mages being the strongest class of mages the teacher here prided herself on being just a level lower. _Those should the names for the level of the mage or maybe the magic itself, I will ask Miss pink hair later._

"Now I would like for one of you to try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice." The teacher looked at her pupils and pointed at Louise.

"Would you came here and demonstrate for us Miss Vallière." Louise was about to refuse when Kirche spoke.

"Mmm… I think it would be better if you didn't let her... for us I mean." Said the Germanian worried. "Why is that?" Mrs. Chevreuse asked confused. "It's dangerous." Kirche answered plainly. Link raised his eyebrows in confusion. The majority of the class nodded in agreement and Link felt a sense of foreboding whatever was going to happen Link was sure he was about to find out why Louise was called 'The Zero'.

"Dangerous? How so Miss Zerbst?" Kirche looked troubled but answered.

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?" The teacher nodded.

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Her written pieces show quite an understanding of the theory. Now, Miss Vallière don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes." The plump woman said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried her face pale. When Link saw the brave redhead looking so afraid he swallowed feeling his mouth dry. _It cannot be that bad can it?_ The courageous hero thought.

"Yeah why don't you sit this one out and let me do it, it would be a good activity for a mage like me, wouldn't it?" Said the blonde boy with giant mole at his feet, shamelessly pleading.

Nevertheless girl known as 'The Zero' stood up, determination was written on her expression.

"I'll do it."

At the end of this ordeal Link found out why Louise was called the zero.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Tch."

Louise was fixing the classroom; her try at transmutation had made a mess of it. As this was a punishment the girl was forbidden to use magic, of course that didn't limited her if she could use it then this mess wouldn't have happened in the first place. Cleaning supplies like brooms, mops and dusters had been left for her to use.

She was about a fourth of the way done… completely by herself. The noble girl's familiar was just leaning against the same wall he were before the spell exploded and failed as it always did when she used magic. Louise was furious and it was a deeper feeling than the one she had this morning at her familiar's prank, it was awful enough failing once again. Louise berated herself for being foolish enough to have hope after casting the spells to summon and bind her familiar properly, even if she tried more than once in both, she had hoped that things may be a little better on magic for her.

The most infuriating fact was how her obnoxious familiar just stayed glued to the wall there, not even pretending to care about helping her.

The explorer in green just stood there arms crossed and eyes closed leaning against the wall. It angered Louise because she had though he was behaving better. Louise noted that the comment the boy made when the class accused her of faking that he was her familiar was actually in her defense. That rude boy had stood up for her; that was clear to her. The Vallière's third daughter wasn't pleased or moved by the gesture in any meaningful way but she could see that there was a possibility that their future wasn't a sour day after day of being displeased with each other, a chance that they could learn to tolerate the other and by tolerate she of course meant the boy will be a familiar more in line with her ideals.

As much as she hated to acknowledge it, the boy and the runes beneath the gauntlet on his right hand still were the only real proof that she was not a complete and utter failure in magic.

Louise had seen it; she figured the purpose behind his actions yesterday at dinner, today at breakfast. When she looked at it analytically his disregard for being punished by cutting his meals, his eating in front of her in the morning when he could do so somewhere else where she couldn't see, the way he hadn't took any order from her other than the laundry, the prank at dawn, the true anger and hostility that he showed her later at the hall before breakfast.

It all came down to give Louise the cold and blunt underlying message that he didn't need her. While the boy was obviously lost and it was easy to see that he really wasn't form anywhere around Tristain, her familiar was a traveler maybe an experienced one even if he was young, the fact that he didn't even knew the name of the land he was on will be nothing more than an ephemeral inconvenience. She still didn't believe he was from a land with only one moon though; that was impossible.

When she followed that line of thought the reason behind those actions was 'I will not submit to you, and if you do enough to bother me I will just leave' and… after witnessing firsthand the reason for her nickname… well Louise knew her familiar was a rather sharp man with, at the very least, basic knowledge and understanding of magic so he will have figured it out the 'why' plainly; even someone that didn't know anything about magic would have, and more troubling he appeared to have deducted some of the implications.

Louise felt pure frustration; it was easy to see that her familiar must have already figured out that as 'the zero' she needed him and that he did not need her in return. The though was mortifying like all her life of failures and struggles were for nothing, _even the only thing my magic had given me isn't really mine_. Louise gritted her teeth.

The boy was proving it to Louise right now by his refusal to even acknowledge her, not even giving her a simple courtesy based on gender to help her with the punishment; perhaps the young man wanted her to ask him for help to plead or beg, if that was it then she wouldn't give him the pleasure. She knew he could at the very least not be rude, while he wasn't overly polite he was indeed decent or more like casual to … Kirche. _Those thoughts aren't helping. _Louise's mind realized.

She tried to distract herself from those thoughts by looking how much was left to clean of the classroom there was some glass from broken windows scattered on the floor and then more desks and chairs dirty and thrown about the room; she frowned realizing she wouldn't make it for lunch. At the very least the both of them will skip a meal.

_No… it will be just me… he probably still has a bit fruit or bread in one of those two bags at his sides._ "ha ha… haha" A small and sad laugh escaped her lips at that realization, the only reason she didn't cry was because her familiar was still in the classroom with her.

It was at this moment when her emotions were a raging a storm inside her that Link spoke to her.

"You see… this reminds me a bit of my childhood, I also had nickname I didn't like because it was the truth." She was dumbfounded eyes widening, her fury ignited inside her, the noble girl was going to scream at him just to bent her anger at his mockery of her situation… but stopped short something inside of her restrained her impulse when she finally saw the smile on his face and the sincerity on his blue eyes not even a speck of malice on him.

"The other kids weren't really that bad or mean… well one of them did try to be as vicious as he could though, but he was still only one person. Still it got to me a few times; after those times I wondered things like why I was different, why I didn't have something they all else did when we were all the same. In the end I got what I wanted… I truly did… if only for a little while, in a time I couldn't really enjoy it enough… " At this Link's eyes showed a bit of melancholy, even if his tone of voice was unchanged.

"And only to find out that I really was different to everyone else." He closed his eyes again a small smile never leaving his mouth.

When it became clear that he wasn't speaking anymore of the subject, Louise opened her mouth but found that she didn't have any words to say. The girl wasn't really sure what was trying to be conveyed by his words, what was his purpose for telling her, Louise only knew that her familiar was being honest, his history sounded similar to her position and that it was important to him.

After a few moments of silence, Louise was about to resume cleaning when once again her familiar spoke to her.

"Do you want me to clean half of this place?" Louise stared at him for a second or two not really understating what he just said.

"Well? Yes or no?" Link blinked his face a curious one directed at the noble that seemed to open her mouth just to close it in the same instant. Whatever trance had fallen on the girl was dispelled at his questioning.

"Yes." The word was spoken without a trace of either a command or a plea, it was a simple statement. Louise noted at the back of her mind that he hadn't asked if she wanted help although it was clearly being offered. Link nodded and reached into his right pouch pulling out a clean piece of cloth that almost seemed too big for a bag that could be held at full capacity with just one hand. He rolled up the cloth in a ball and threw it softly at her. She caught it with both hands.

"Use that to cover your hands while cleaning the big pieces of broken glass on your half, the edges can cut you easily even if you careful."

With that familiar and master cleaned each a half of the room, away from each other but in a more comfortable silence broken only by occasional questions and answers about the magic of this world.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The chore ended around noon and Louise hurried to the Alvíss hall to have lunch, Link was not with her as he asked for time to wander around and explore campus, fetch some water for himself and some other things he said he needed.

Louise had already decided that she wasn't going to try to take a meal and told Link, she also let him known that he could have plenty of water at lunch, the only black spot to the lunch was that while he could eat with her, Link couldn't really have seat on the table. This didn't seem to bother him much and, as she had guessed, Link told her that he had enough food for today but that he appreciated the offer.

While eating a modest plate of some finely prepared chicken she was evaluating her relationship with her familiar and there was one word that could describe how it could work out best for the two, compromise. It left a bitter aftertaste that she couldn't have her way with him, but at the very least the only proof of her magic appeared willing to stay with Louise and be helpful under the right conditions. Glancing at the fine cloth Link had given her she resigned herself to the next course of action; she will have to give a bit of ground.

"Mmmm but how do I? … Ah!"

Louise in that moment decided that at the very least she will use the cloth Link had given her to wrap some warn bread and fresh fruit for her familiar, perhaps add some chicken meat inside the bread, the fabric was quite clean even after manipulating broken glass and with a faint smell of fruits, it was probably what he was using to wrap the food she had seen him eating at breakfast. It will be a frugal evening meal for him but in a way she felt she owed him to demonstrate that she was willing to compromise… that unnerved her though.

She didn't want to spoil her familiar but right now food and a place to live was truly the only things she could provide and for an explorer the latter wasn't as important. It couldn't be a bad start.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The kokiri raised Hylian was making his way to the laundry pool. Link remembered that there was a fountain there and wanted to check if the water was good enough to drink to refill his waterskin, even if there was plenty to drink at the table with Louise he was used to have supplies on his person.

Link was pleased that see that maybe Louise wasn't an utter haughty, stuck-up, prideful and ungrateful girl as she reacted to help decently. She was also a bit sharp that was always beneficial. Link had been observing Louise before he offered to help, reading her face to know how she interpreted his actions and it appeared she could come to decent conclusions. Link mood improved has he saw the black hair of a refreshingly normal looking maid walking down the hall.

"Siesta! Hello." Link greeted her and saw her give him a polite smile in return.

"Good morning Link." She turned around revealing she was carrying a tray filled with empty glasses. Seeing an opportunity he asked for information on his current quest for water.

"Hey do you know where can I find some water? I was thinking of the fountain at the laundry yard but there must be somewhere better."

"Huh? You haven't drunk anything since you arrived here?" Siesta widened her eyes taking a breath of air into her lungs. Her face took a look of concern. "Have you eaten anything… at all? Is… is Miss Vallière mistreating you?" the genuine compassion in her voice brought a smile to Link´s face.

"Mmm… responding in order first I haven't, I am still not thirsty though and I am looking to refill my waterskin. Second yeah I have, just no lunch yet; but it was the food I already had on me when I was summoned; and third, you could say that she has been trying to, but in all honesty I have probably treated her worse but there appears to be hope to improve it, however slowly." Siesta frowned. The boy spoke not looking troubled at all and this shocked her a bit. Still she could help him so she will.

"That´s… Well, I don't think the water at the fountain will be healthy to drink. Come with me there is a well where we get all the water for nobles and commoners alike it's near the kitchens, and I can get you a decent lunch in there. You can tell me more about what´s happening with your master while having a warn meal." At this she paused and blushed a little thinking that maybe it was inappropriate to meddle into his problems and that she couldn't really do much as it involved nobles.

"If… you want to tell me about it that is." She smiled nervously.

Link grinned widely in a boyishly way at Siesta, her offers were welcome recently made food was always the best even if Link's pouch conserved it well. Taking the tray with the glasses from her hands he answered her.

"Of course Siesta, thank you very much and lead the way."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The kitchen was located at the rear of the dining hall pots, ovens, frying pans and more cooking utensils lined the many shelves on the walls. Inside many cooks and maids like Siesta where running about cooking and delivering the many plates the noble population consumed.

Link was sitting on chair with a small table in front of him; he was in a corner of the kitchen basking in the smell of a bowl of stew in front of him.

"This is some stew made from the leftovers of the nobles' meals. I hope you don't mind that so please eat this."

"Not at all thank you." Link smiled at her.

"It's only the staff meal though... but there is plenty if you want to have seconds, you can take your time with it." Siesta was serving him a glass of water and left a big bottle full of the liquid next to the glass.

"Thanks again for that, I really like to have my lunch a bit on the heavy side so I think I will have you keep your words." Link said in mock teasing.

"Hehe its okay." Siesta saw how Link began to eat his face showing his approval of the meal and the way he ate while it had enthusiasm, suggested that he really wasn't starving just enjoying his food.

"So ummm… about the things with Miss Vallière?" Siesta questioned starting something that became a rather comfortable conversation.

Link and Siesta chatted friendly over the course the meal, the boy made good of his teasing eating a second serving of the stew and three full glasses of water and one of fruit juice. Siesta was impressed she couldn't believe the things Link had done in just the span of the morning, treating a noble like that ignoring her orders and playing pranks; even if according to Link Louise wasn't intentionally dangerous, just accidentally when she used magic. The fact that a commoner stood up to a noble so much was hard for her to grasp.

The maid was also mildly disappointed to know that Link hadn't helped Louise immediately of his own volition in cleaning the classroom, it didn't really spoke well of him as gentleman but from what he said, it was for the best.

"Like I said I can't believe you just did all that to a noble." She was resting her chin on her hand while sitting in front Link her eyes showed something wishful and likely something a lot like admiration.

"You must really have a lot of courage."

The Hero of Time couldn't help the amused smile that came from the bottom of his heart at her words as he spared a glance at the back of his left hand covered by his leather glove.

"Yeah, you could say that." At this moment they heard a snicker coming from the mouth of tall chef flanked by a couple of cooks and a maid looking in their direction all of them held playful smiles while looking at Link and Siesta.

"Sorry to interrupt lovebirds but Siesta would you mind delivering some deserts to the courtyard?" Said the chef.

"Ah! Of course Right away chief." Said Siesta flustered with red cheeks, the obvious teasing might have been good natured but it was embarrassing nonetheless and she had been ditching work to talk with Link while he ate. The Hylian for his part just chuckled lightly only the line of his mouth betrayed a bit of embarrassment.

"Let me help you with that." Link had the distinct impression that Siesta was going to be teased a bit by the staff later, including the big chef that appeared to be boss of the kitchen. Link figured that at the very least he will make it up to her by being helpful and he had already told that she could ask for his help anytime.

After all when you came down to it, helping people was more or less Link's job description as a Hero.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A variety of desserts were arranged in a silver cart and delivered to a courtyard next to the dining hall lined with circular tables painted white and matching chairs, the noble boys and girls where enjoying a chat between them accompanied by their familiars. Link was helping moving the cart and helping Siesta put the pieces of cake, pudding and other sweets on dishes while Siesta served them one by one to the students.

There was one such noble that stoop up from others.

Guiche de Gramont, youngest son of the Gramont family whose greatest achievements lie with the military of Tristain Guiche's father held the rank of General and was the Field Marshal, a retired one yes, but a Field Marshal nonetheless. The young man had curly blonde hair and a handsome face; he also wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked more self-important than the average noble, a notable feat. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. The friends around him were poking all kinds of fun at him.

While Guiche didn't have his father and elder brother's great talent for leadership and fighting just a small part of it, he showed he was truly his father's son by his love for women, the blonde noble was womanizer something that was well known between his group and the current theme of conversation.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?" asked one of the friends at his table.

"Who's your lover, Guiche?" Malicorne the windward said. By the way Guiche smiled at the attention it was a good way to lift his ego.

"Hee, 'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many." The Gramont said rising his fingers to his lips.

_A vain playboy, aren't you?_ Link spared a glance at the table as he was giving Siesta another loaf of cake to serve, he recognized Guiche as the guy with the giant mole. He wasn't the first person with such a personality that Link had seen or met but he always wondered how some people could call him a playboy like this Guiche here. You see Link knew after a life of being told, that his appearance was easy on the eyes of the opposite gender… and sadly sometimes on the same gender.

The boy still remembered the commentaries the Poe collector told him in a future (more like past now) thankfully lost to the temporal void 'If I looked as good as you, I could run a different kind of business...he he he...' Link shuddered at the memory, while physically only a year younger than now Link was at the time a kid at heart having just woken up from a seven year slumber, so the statement just flew over his head. Now the times he remembered it made him want to have lightly threatened the collector with dead at the pointy end of the Master Sword.

The point is that some people appeared to think of Link as a ladies man or more like a womanizer. There were a few reasons for that. One was surely for his appearance, another the fact he did helped people a lot, next was from his good if somewhat sarcastic nature, and maybe a few more reasons he just couldn't fathom; but the boy didn't like to be called a playboy; Link didn't think he had ever done something _just_ for the pure sake of getting the attention of a girl… He usually did something heroic, nice, funny, or sort of idiotic previously, in that order… mostly.

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it. Sighing Link went and picked it up for him really he should be more discriminating with the people he helps. Somehow that thought became prophetic.

"Hey you dropped this." Link said lightly tapping Guiche on the shoulder with the back of his hand. The blonde boy just ignored him. Link's left eyebrow twitched. The other boys looked at the gesture and watched the scene unfold.

Smack. "Ouch!"

"Here, _playboy_." Link put the bottle on the table directly in front of Guiche who was staring at him baffled holding the back of his head, no one made a sound.

"Did… did you just hit me?" Guiche asked absolutely dumbfounded. Siesta had just seen the exchange and was covering her mouth in shock.

"Indeed, you dropped that." Link pointed at the bottle and turned to walk away. "Hey wait! Commoner how dare yo-"

"Hey Guiche isn't that bottle the perfume Montmorency mixes for herself!"

"So you are going out with Montmorency!" Malicorne exclaimed, Guiche forgot about Link's little smack as he tried to salvage his situation.

"N-No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but the thing is…" A small sniff shut him up

Whatever he was going to say never saw the light of the day as a girl who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat.

Link looked at her; she was quite cute sporting chestnut-colored hair. _A first year judging by the cloak._ She appeared gentle and had pretty purple eyes, this girl hold the promise of becoming a charming beauty in a year or two not that she wasn't already a lovely sight.

"Lord Guiche…" Another small sniff and she started crying uncontrollably. Link winced at that, Guiche may have had it coming but that didn't mean the girl deserved having her heart broken, that was the problem with this kind of people men and women alike.

"I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..." She tried to wipe her tears with back of her hands.

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..." But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could.

"That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!" Katie stormed out as fast as her legs could take her.

Guiche rubbed his cheek as he no longer could feel the tap Link gave him.

Some people say that when it rains it pours and it appeared they told the truth, because a girl with tightly rolled blond hair stood up from a seat some tables down the yard. Link recognized her she was the one sitting next to Guiche at class the girl with the small frog. _Don't tell me she is that 'Montmorency'_ this was truly getting serious for the parties involved. Siesta was standing behind Link now, clutching a dish to her chest with both hands.

Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was pretending to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!" The girl, Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head, and then...

"YOU LIAR!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and stormed off. Silence fell upon the courtyard. Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

"Hehehe." Link chuckled slightly at that last retort, it was a small laugh not meant to be heard but alas it appeared to remind Guiche and some of the spectators of his presence.

"You there! Tell me, is laugh at his own blunders all a commoner like you can do? This is your fault not only did you dare to strike me but more importantly thanks to you the reputation of two ladies has been damaged." Guiche said in a cold tone. Link's eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"How are you going to take responsibility?" Guiche exclaimed haughtily raising his voice and waving his rose wand threateningly at Link. Siesta gasped at the gesture. The Hylian boy just took a step forward wearing a serious expression.

"Oh, I did hit you '_playbrat' _but wasn't it you who cheated on them? Or are you going to say I did that too?" For the second time that day Link's eyes showed hostility but while the receiver looked affected by it, he was also infuriated.

"How amusing, it would seem that you don't know the proper etiquette for addressing a noble." Guiche raised his wand in a flourish movement. Link got irritated his hand found his way to his hip and he turned slightly, the small change in posture gave him, in the eyes of the many nobles, an air of arrogance. And his voice was very firm when he spoke his response.

"Oh? I _do_ know _how_. It's just that I have yet to see a 'Noble' in here." Even some of the students following the exchange looked surprised at his words.

"I see then, not only do you offend me but you also slander the nobility you have the privilege to be in the presence of. I guess it falls in my responsibility to teach you respect. A perfect way to relieve some stress." Guiche turned away from Link waving his cloak dramatically and began walking out of the courtyard.

"So are you running away, Playboy?" Link's voice was taunting Guiche looked at him over his shoulder without fully turning to see Link; the noble boy was obviously angered.

"Not at all. I just can't bring myself to stain the dining gardens of my fellow nobles with your filthy blood." Guiche's voice was the coldest he had ever used in his life. Link snorted thinking if this spoiled had ever really spilled the blood of another living creature, but then he heard a clatter behind him surely Siesta dropped the dish she was holding.

"I'll be waiting at Vestri Court. Come once you're finished delivering those cakes, if you dare." Guiche's friends stood up and followed him off. A couple of boys stayed as to make sure Link did not run way.

"Oh well, all right would the two of you mind guiding me to this Vestri court? I think I know every mayor yard of the academy but I don't know the names of any of them." Link voice was a normal tone as if he hadn't received a dead threat. One of them nodded.

"Follow us." They began walking but then Link felt someone grab his right arm above the wrist over his gauntlet.

"Do-don't fight… You must apologize to him. Please… You are going to get killed. You truly are." Siesta pleaded. The cheer worry in her voice and the frightened face she had could have made Link back away from the battle but while he thought it stupid to fight like this, Link wanted to see firsthand what the mages of Halkeginia could do and this was a good opportunity. Still her he couldn't leave her so scared for her fear was justified, she didn't know the extent of Link's abilities for combat or that if needed he could use magic too, Link smiled to her relaxing his face and softening his eyes, he covered one of the hands that clutched him with his right one giving it a small squeeze.

"Thank you for worrying about me Siesta but it is not needed, truly. I assure you, I can take care of myself and this isn't the first mage I fight against, so please be at ease." Link's tone and behavior was so comforting and so full of gentleness that Siesta could help but to let go of his arm and nod.

The Hylian was going to avoid using his magic and if possible will only use one or two of his tools, still Link wasn't arrogant enough to think he could beat every opponent without effort so in the remote case Guiche was a battle genius he will use as much as needed to ensure victory with minimal injury, his potions were a precious resource now only to be used in real emergencies. He nodded at Siesta.

"Good, if you see my summoner let her know I will see her later than planned." And with that he resumed following the boys that had stopped to wait for him.

Siesta just looked him disappear around the corner when her mind processed was just happened the comment about fighting mages must have been a lie, worry exploded within her once again. _That's it! I have to get Miss Vallière! _And so she ran to get the only one she believed could get Link to back away.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Vestri Courtyard was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel as it wasn't frequented by the students. At the very least it wasn't normally frequented because when Link got there a crowd received him with Guiche in the middle.

Link saw many of the faces he already recognized at the academy there were Kirche who gave him a nod, her short light blue haired friend without a book on her, oddly there were also the girls Guiche had cheated on Katie and Montmorency, the fat guy Malicorne, and almost all of the people he had seen at Mrs. Chevreuse class plus some other faces whose owner were wearing mantles of different colors. The news of the duel must have spread like wildfire.

"I applaud your bravery commoner, for showing up and not running away." Guiche de Gramont said waving his artificial rose wand eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd. Guiche noted that on the commoner's back strapped to the leather belt he wore diagonally over his chest was a shield, he remembered the guy had one when he was summoned but it wasn't on his person a few minutes ago. The only thing at his back was an empty if finely made sword sheath. Guiche thought that perhaps he ran to Louise's room to get it, _but_ _that piece of metal won't save you from my Valkyries._ The noble boy allowed himself to smile.

"I see you 'armored' yourself; as the noble man I am if you proved worthy enough I was going to give you a weapon to fight but alas it appears you have the needed tools now, don't you?" Guiche said accentuating every word with movement from his hands looking down on his opponent. Link just smiled mischievously at his choice of words.

"I have indeed, you are going to use your wand and your magic right? So I am going to use the objects I have on me." Link tapped his shield and pouches lightly. "Or would you prefer it to be just bare hands? I am fine either way." Link waved his right hand in a gesture not unlike the ones Guiche was making.

"Not at all commoner my wand and your steel will do nicely." Guiche smirked; this guy in green appeared to be warrior. Guiche may not be a military genius but thanks to his family background and his affinity for metals he knew a lot about mundane weapons. The shield was made from some steel and while it looked to have been used quite bit denoting experience and a measure of skill the commoner didn't have a weapon, and even if he had one there was no way a commoner will be able to beat a single one his metal constructs.

"I see, I will limit myself to steel then. Whenever you want." Link took a stance; his right foot forward closer to his opponent balancing his weight evenly between both of his feet. Guiche smiled and nodded.

"Right then, let us begin." said Guiche. Smiling he flicked his rose a petal floated down as if dancing in the air... and became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior in a small show of light. Link narrowed his eyes evaluating his opponent. Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard dark green metal. Under the pale sunlight, its armored skin gleamed. It held a short spear at its right hand.

"My Runic name is 'the Bronze' Guiche the Bronze to be exact. Accordingly, my bronze golem 'Valkyrie' shall be your real opponent. Surely you have no complaints?" Link thanked Guiche for the tip about the metal, bronze could be bent with enough force in a single strike. The Hylian had actually been worried the metal was going to be as hard as an Iron Knuckle's armor.

"None at all." Link for the first time since coming in the yard smiled and it was in a predatory gesture, showing pearl white teeth. _Intimidation is important after all._

"Stop this instant!" At this moment Louise appeared her face flushed and breathing faster than normal, it appeared she ran here. Siesta was seen behind her panting a bit more heavily and sweating clutching a white bundle.

"Oh, Louise! My bad. I'm just going to borrow your familiar for a bit." Louise shook her long hair spared a brief glance at Link and yelled angrily at Guiche. "Dueling is strictly forbidden! The both you stop this! Now!" Louise was incensed, like at the classroom she had thought things may be getting better, _I was willing to be nicer!_ But her familiar seemed hell bent on making them worse.

"Only dueling between nobles is forbidden. Nobody has forbidden duels between commoners and nobles." Louise was at a momentary loss for words. "Th-that's because nothing like this has ever happened before..."

"Louise, do you like this commoner? Are you afraid I damage the pretty face of your boy toy?" While Guiche though it petty to say something like that, he was irritated at the way a few of the girls looked at Link from the crowd. Louise face burned an angry scarlet and Link's eyes narrowed at the many implications of Guiche's words.

"Ho-how dare you?! No! Don't be ridiculous! It's just that I will not put up with having my familiar be beaten up before my eyes!" Link threw his arm in front of Louise silencing her.

"So now it's you the one that damages the reputation of a noble girl; or are you going to say I did that, _hypocrite_?" Link usual sarcasm had a more icy tone to it. He looked ready to pounce and strike at the Valkyrie that stood between him and Guiche who bared his teeth at the insult.

"Link! Stop it! He is really going to hurt you if you keep provoking him!" Louise pleaded to Link whose face relaxed and looked at her with a small smile.

"Hey you finally said my name. But would you just look at us, right now we really aren't going to stop no matter what, so would you mind moving aside? I don't want you to be hurt while we fight." Link said sincerely putting his hand on her shoulder and taking a few steps closer to the Valkyrie to get away from Louise.

"Commoner, this starts now!" Guiche dramatically waving his wand like a start signal said and the bronze golem charged. The duel began.

_Fast as an unarmored man_, the Valkyrie ran at Link and extended its metallic left arm looking to impact on his stomach. A _straight forward move, no feint. _Taking a step to right the strike was avoided; the golem followed swinging the spear on its right arm in a wide horizontal arc without having pulled back its left one. Link ducked under the attack.

_Stronger than an average person._ Link took four steps running backwards the golem always in his line of sight, he also noted that both strikes even the swing with the lance would had hit him with blunt parts of metal Guiche may want to beat him up, but he wasn't intending to outright murder him. _I can return that favor gladly._

At this moment Louise and Siesta widened her eyes at Link's display of dexterity, Guiche frowned at it, and the crowd exploded in cheers.

Comments like "Whoo! That was fast!" followed by shouts and yells of "Ahh! Yes!" had been said; and also things like "Get Him Guiche!" and "That commoner isn't bad!" were heard among the ones present.

The Valkyrie rotated the spear holding it in reverse in an awkward looking grip. It was so that when it attacked the blade pointed to its body and not to Link, _You really don't want to kill me then,_ but that was the entire handicap it offered as this time it stroke properly using the range of the weapon.

The bronze golem stabbed once to the shoulder, Link turned his body taking a step out of range. A second stab came to his face, Link ducked under fluidly circling three steps around it, and finally the Hylian had an estimate of what the Valkyrie could do. _Its combat capability is the same as a trained fighter all of the attacks it does can be judged by the stance no false leads. _Link smirked._ Easy, just what will I use to-Whoa!_

Link was falling to the grass as the soil he was stepping on just moved; a stone that reached halfway to his knee rose from the ground right on the way he was taking to circle around the golem, perfectly positioned to trip him over.

Without trying to look towards Guiche or the bronze construct Link, using his momentum, stomped with his right hand on the ground and did an acrobatic cartwheel turning in midair so that he faced the golem when he landed on his feet. The sound he heard when he was turning in the air indicated that the golem had attacked him. The crowd roared at the spectacle.

"What!?" Guiche couldn't believe what he saw, that little spell to aid his Valkyrie should have ended the duel.

_Guess is time to strike back._ "Nice trick there! The one that control the terrain rules the battlefield; and since you are so kind to not attack me with bladed weapons I will return the favor." Link reached with his hand the pouch at his left a steel blunt weapon was ready to be used in there. The mouth of a few of the students fell open when from a bag just big enough to put your hand in it the commoner took out the shaft of an object almost as large as an arm.

Everyone just stared as from inside the pouch a metallic grey hammer whose head was larger than the whole bag appeared in the hands of the commoner boy.

"H-How?!" Guiche gasped and Louise's eyes widened as she finally remembered that she had not seen the shield Link had now strapped to his back when she was changing after his morning prank.

"Didn't I tell you that I will use the tools I had on me?" Link tapped his left pouch without letting go of the war mace smiling coldly. Guiche eyes widened in realization. "Oh and don't worry like I have Oh~ so graciously agreed to. This is steel and as you can see it is without an edge." Link held the two handed weapon properly and charged.

The golem shifted his grip on the spear so it was holding it blade first and did a thrust of the lance. Link did not stop he somehow stepped aside while running getting closer and nullifying the advantage of the range of the spear. He stroke with overhead diagonal attack. The hit landed, the force behind it causing the air to move visibly in a small shockwave.

A horrible sound of metal striking against metal and bending at the impact echoed through the courtyard while everyone at the Vestri Court felt the earth tremble at their feet with the strike.

The attack connected with the Valkyrie above its elbow the force slamming the golem into the ground. The construct's arm had been crushed together with its chest and now the metal breastplate plus arm both were flattened to less than seven centimeters of width at the point of impact. The golem no longer moved.

The silence that followed was deafening. Some people realized that no matter how solid or powerful the hammer itself was a normal person should not have the strength to strike with such force. Others just saw in horror how human-like the crushed figure looked and what would have happened if a living person received that kind of attack. A few just stared not comprehending what they saw. Louise and Siesta just looked unblinking; one remembering the look of hostility Link had given her swallowing at the implications and the other remembering his words about fighting mages.

Oh, and Guiche just sort of realized he was screwed.

Without losing time Link turned toward Guiche, the noble panicking waved his rose wand wildly. Rose petals danced, and six new golems appeared. Seven Valkyries were Guiche full arsenal, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that a mere commoner will be a match for even one and that it will be for lack of a better word crushed.

Link smirked this kind of battle will be challenging without using a spin attack although he has no sword now to do so. Maybe he shouldn't have left the Great Fairy's Sword back with Zelda. That sword rests inside Hyrule castle behind the throne he left it there over a year ago, before Zelda's coronation, as proof that he was going to come back to Hyrule. The sword from Termina was a blade that while fitting with the rose motifs of the current fight Link did not use as much as he could as he considered it a gift of great beauty. Maybe he will need to rectify that later when he has the opportunity.

The Golems sprang at Link trying to surround him and the Hylian met their charge. Two of them got to him first both about do a stab, Link sidestep to the right while running and just when they did thrust he lowered himself without stopping and deflected the spear of the golem at his right with the shaft of the hammer. Once again he overcame the difference in range and swung horizontally from right to left with all his strength.

The golem he assaulted was knocked back flying into the one next to it metal bending. _Two down._

In a masterful coordination worthy of praise another bronze doll was coming to attack at Link's right side just as he finished the strike and did a swing of her own. Link leaned back moving with haste as the blade went sliding through his hair. That was as close as any attack came to Link in this battle.

The boy rolled backwards jumped and sidestep the flurry of attacks appearing like if an invisible wall was around him not allowing Link to be touched while dancing between the attacking bronze maidens. He returned to the remains of the first Valkyrie and grabbed the spear with his right hand. He threw it impaling the golem farthest from him in the head. _Three._

One construct tried to strike at his legs. In a show of agility Link jumped forward gracefully passing above it and landing at its back. He brought the Megaton Hammer down crushing it much like the first. One Valkyrie swung while Link had the Hammer into the other golem at the ground, the attack couldn't be avoided it was going to land. Link took a step towards it turning and the attack… it landed…

Clank.

The spear hit the Hylian shield on Link's back without harming him and doing a more modest sound than the one made when Link used the steel mace on the bronze golems. Link swung upwards before the golem could attack again. _Four._

_No way! _Guiche was reminded that the shield was not a decoration. Another futile try from one of his constructs ended with the Valkyrie throw more than five meters by an attack of the _inhuman!_ beast in green that turned to look at him.

_Five._ The remaining golem promptly dashed over to guard Guiche but he knew it was for nothing.

Link walked leisurely to his opponent and his metal puppet, smiling a bit more coldly than intended. That look sent chills down the spine of everyone that saw it. The mace wielding boy saw the metal statue prepare the stance for a deep stab waiting for his attack. Link's smile got wider. _Let's show off a little._ Link sprang forwards completely focused on his little stunt.

The thrust came. Link stopped bending his knees halting his movement and jumping into a backflip but one that didn't move him back very much just enough to turn in midair… and to land on the spear mid-stab with his right foot on the shaft and his left on the flat of the spearhead. Everyone looking at this duel gasped with their jaws left hanging. _Thanks for the maneuver my dark impersonator, it is ridiculously impressive when you pull it off. _Link thought sarcastically.

One more cacophony of steel on bronze resounded in the yard and everything went silent. _Six._

The blond mage was astonished. Guiche knew the boy he was facing was a swordsman with experience his shield and sheath were the proof but such absurd display of combat prowess was unbelievable; and that last acrobatic must have been nothing but mockery, an unneeded action in the middle of battle to prove his superiority. Still that didn't matter he had to yield otherwise he might be the next thing that hammer flattens.

Guiche opened his mouth to speak and surrender he even will get on his knees and beg if that is what the commoner want - "Prepare yourself Guiche the Bronze." A severe unsmiling face shut his mouth. The noble boy's face lost the color it still had and he felt sick like if he was about to vomit.

_I'm gonna die! _Guiche took a couple of steps back, Link was walking menacingly while rising the steel hammer over his head ready to strike.

In desperation Guiche used his remaining magic to form a sword. It was a two handed longsword. Link did not alter his pace the only indication he acknowledged the blade at Guiche's hands was the he looked at it. Feeling like a cornered rabbit he clumsily tried to attack Link with a slash. The boy strode forward tuning his body and the blade connected into the shield at his back leaving Link unharmed… just like one of the strikes of Guiche's golems.

Link kicked at Guiche's feet the magi falling on his back widening his eyes as he saw Link attacking him.

Many shouts and screams of horror were heard. Louise called Link to stop. Siesta covered her mouth while her eyes widened she was horrified at Link's action. Montmorency yelled in negation while unconsciously moving towards the dueling boys. Kirche who until this moment looked like a smitten teen girl at the dashing way Link battled dropped her smile. Her blue haired friend looked at the scene stoically her face unaffected but her eyes bore an intense look. All of them turned their faces away when the hammer impacted.

…

…

Guiche de Gramont the youngest son of house Gramont was … surprised but it wasn't unwelcome as he kind of expected to be dead by now. His world was in pain though. Guiche was disoriented, his eyes refused to focus for long and he felt a ringing in his ears. He was also somewhat dizzy and felt like if every bone in his body had been rattled. He really felt sick. Looking at his left he saw the familiar of Louise had indeed attacked with the full force of the hammer but the hit stroke the ground around two feet away from him. The boy had spared him.

Everyone looked on speechless but relieved. Montmorency eyes held small tears on her eyes. Link stood taking a step back from Guiche to put some distance between them and looked at him no longer with hostility, just with casual indifference, while placing the hammer over his right shoulder.

"Since before I had a proper weapon on my hands your doll attacked me without using the lethal parts of the lance I decided return the favor, even if you said that you were planning to stain this yard with my blood, so I attacked you in a nonlethal but still painful way. The shockwaves this thing creates can be quite … notorious." Link said while pointing to Megaton Hammer with his left hand and Guiche nodded at his words he was too tired to argue. The loser of the duel was at that moment convinced that the boy in green couldn't be a normal human. First it was the abnormal strength in the attacks and Guiche now knew firsthand how 'Notorious' those impacts were and the commoner, Link, had received them while attacking during battle. The way his clothes shifted in the air that each hit of the weapon displaced were proof that he was affected by them. Or at the very least that he should be affected by them as his behavior told otherwise.

"I hope this may teach you something, Playboy." Link said without any bite in his voice. He looked over to Montmorency who now was a couple of meters behind Guiche, and then to Louise and Siesta the both of them making their way towards him with Siesta walking a couple of steps behind Louise. Link placed his hammer inside his left pouch while running both hands through his hair.

Link froze. He could feel his right earring it was outside his hat along with most of his ear. _The spear did touch me after I took out the first two dolls. The shockwaves from the hammer must have done the rest!_ Link was going to pull his hat down nobody had said anything or noted it because it was covered by the head of the hammer when it was on his shoulder a moment ago, it could still work.

The Hylian boy's green hat was pulled all the way up to its normal position on his head, a bit behind his ears, by the girl that summoned him to this world. _My reflexes and instincts really fail me when there is no real danger to my wellbeing._ Link thought sourly. The Vallière couldn't have removed the hat from his hair no matter how hard she pulled as it was magically attached to Link's head to ensure the hat stayed there… for reasons that went beyond the fact that Link liked his hood … of course it goes without saying that his ears were out there for everyone to see right now.

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency who was also known as Montmorency the Fragrance raised her arm pointing at Link trembling all the while.

"E..El… Elf…" she swallowed and then… well she screamed.

"ELF! ELF!"

"Oh well... Shit." Said the Hero of Time looking at Louise who was still holding his hat, her body unmoving and her face was sporting the most shocked expression Link had ever seen in years.

Author's Note:

Hello Again! It appears that there are people interested in this story so thank you all, the fact that I am not just writing for myself is encouraging.

Now talking about this chapter, here you can see and gain some insight at Link's character and personality as well as a little more of his backstory; I truly hope you don't find him way too boring or clichéd and that he appears well, a believable fictional character. Another thing is that this chapter is significantly longer than I intended it, but after writing the scenes I couldn't decide what to shrink, I mean some of the scenes are just exposition that most people know but I tried to go by the motto "show don't tell" so it ended even longer than chapter one. I hope it doesn't happen again.

In this chapter you can also see what kind of void familiar Link is and what he isn't. I know this sort of breaks Zero no Tsukaima canon but the reason for this is simply that someone like Link will be very destructive with the abilities of a Gandalfr and to have another set of options and challenges with the story, I mean that kind of histories are good but do you really want to read another fanfic where an already battle competent character gains instant mastery of every weapon he touches along with great amounts of physical strength and speed?

The last part goes double for Link. First he has lots of weapons or weapon like items at his disposal and in the games he appears to already have a form of the Gandalfr powers of being able to use anything in his hands with proficiency but in the way of natural talent; even if this is normally just for the sake of gameplay it works well from a story telling point of view.

And as parting note, I am always open to criticism and advice in particular to problems with my writing and mistakes with some Canon fact from both series that I am not intentionally ignoring like the Gandalfr thing. And remember if you have any questions let me know. Oh! And let's not forget the battles, that is one of my main interests in writing this fic but I think it's also somewhere I need more work to get right because this fight played very clearly in my mind but I don't think it is that clear when I wrote it.

And now to answer some of the reviews I got:

Nivek Beldo: First thank you for the review and second while you guessed right quite a bit especially the reveal of Link's ears, the part about Tiffania surprised me because that scene IS how this fic came to be. You see at the beginning the idea came as Tifa summoned Link around the same time Louise summoned Saito and the story was going to be more slice of life, fouquet Matilda's alter ego was going to be catalyst for Tiffania to summon early, there were also some other things that I had in the drawing board. That thing didn't get written because I thought it will not be something people will want to read, I am new at this after all, also it was going to move reeaaally slow (like a glacier) only picking up pace many chapters into the story. But then I began to think about how the Link that got summoned (OoT/MM) will have fought against the Golem, Wardes, mages and etcetera; the idea wouldn't get out of my head and here you have it the hero of the void.

PEJP_Bengtzone_V2: Thanks for the review and to clear the confusion this link is not the one from the Oracle series, I didn't think people will get this impression but guess it wasn't clear enough that he just traveled through Holodrum and Labrynna, that's why there is no mention of Veran or Onox or any named character from those games, in fact I was going to have Link mention he met a 7 years old 'Princess' Ambi indicating he passed through there at the very least 2 decades before the Link from Oracle of Ages traveled back in time to find a Veran influenced _Queen_ Ambi, but it was removed along with all traces of it because I found it may confuse people about if this particular Link was the one that had done those adventures.

Shinigami2509: Link had his ears pulled into his hat while he was in Death Mountain due to the cold, so he used the same trick of Tiffania of hiding elf-like ears within a hat.

Now, I did mentioned this particular set of travels for two reasons, first because that's what this Link been doing for a while just going from place to place and second showing somewhere with round-eared people without inventing a kingdom out of thin air as in those two realms there are people with round ears, like the Malon and Talon from those games. Also don't worry too much Link becoming a masochistic man slave this chapter shows he has no intentions to be anything of the sort.

With nothing else to say, until the next chapter.

Edited: 2012/11/25 corrected a couple of typos, changed the wording of a few of sentences mostly around the conversation with Kirche at the beginning, mentioned Zelda's coronation, and added commas "," and periods "." to improve readability.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The one that changes the legacies of the founder.

The Vestri Court, a garden located at the west part of Tristain's academy of magic which had been the witness of a duel between a pair of blond boys was absolutely silent, even if currently there were more than a few hundred humans inside, along with them was also a young Hylian man. It turned out that this state of affairs was the calm before the storm.

After Montmorency frantic shouting more screams and shrieks followed. This allowed the gathering of noble students to fell into panic when the meaning of her words registered in the minds of the spectators.

"It's an Elf! An Elf! ELF! ELF!"

The students tried to get away, the ones that composed the inner ring of people and were, obviously, closer to the center and fled first. They could see without obstruction the ears of the boy in green. Other young nobles took note and decided to follow the example. There were of course people that didn't move at all, some students just stood there staring at the center of attention whether in confusion or in fright was something only they knew. In the ensuing panic the horde got hectic as some students bumped into each other knocking a few to the ground, some of the few that couldn't get up timely got trampled over. Yet even those injured continued to flee.

Phrases like "Help!" "Arg!" "Get off! Get off me!" "Don't leave me!" and others were heard. Still a few students remained clutching their wands like if their lives depended on it, because in their minds that was the case. After all when elves and humans met it tended to go badly, more often than not, for the humans.

Link, the Hylian young man, who by all rights was the source of the commotion, looked on with a troubled expression on his face; "Wai-" he was going to call the students to stop, to calm down, or to halt. A few moments later Link decided he wouldn't say anything. While individuals were intelligent and could be reasoned with the masses they formed tended to be less receptive to spoken words and facts; especially if under a common behavior or goal like revolts, protests and, unfortunately, fear.

Fear, an emotion intimately related to courage. Many would say that it is the opposite, while others would argue that it is actually part of it, for if there no fear how could you show true courage? For the Hero of Time whose other title is the Bearer of Courage the definition of that word 'Courage' has become much broader with time and age. Regardless, that other emotion 'fear' raw and primal is what Link sees in the people around him.

Taking off his eyes from the pandemonium and turning to the people closest to him the boy's eyes fell to Louise, the girl that had summoned him through the ether to the continent of Halkeginia, a girl who had been gripping his hat firmly for the last few moments. "You can let go of my hat you know, I am not going anywhere." Link said with smile that didn't appear too forced on his face and in the friendliest tone he could muster. Louise released her hold on his hood; of course she did it while widening her reddish eyes and flinching. She flinched so much harder than when he glared at her this morning before breakfast. Louise took four steps back but her knees grew weak and she fell softly on the ground. Link's smile dropped. _I really had underestimated how this folks saw the 'elves' and how much I looked like one. I suppose this is just great._

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. _Elf? No it can't…_ She shook her head trying to clear it, thinking the image will change but her sense of sight still showed the same picture. _Elf…but how?_ Glancing at Link's ears once again she saw them refusing to change shape. Angling sideways instead of up and much longer than a human's ears, they sported a distinct elfin point with metal earrings at the small earlobe; those were the ears at her familiar's head. _Elf! The others are running away! I am not the only one seeing those ears! Elf!_ Taking a deep breath she finally acknowledges that what she sees is real. Link her familiar is an Elf, creatures known as the bane of mankind, wielders of great ancient magic that no human could match, sworn enemies of the people of Halkeginia, and the beings that took the holy land from the founder Brimir.

"Louise." For the second time since meeting this girl Link called her by name, and it was done in serious tone with worry in his eyes while looking at her lying on the grass. "Over whatever may be going through you right now, the only real difference between _now_ and the rest of the day is that now you know _how_ I normally look. In the end, it is still just me." The pinkette did not give any real signal that she had heard Link.

_How could I have called something like him?_ _A failu-A zero like me? _Those and other similar thoughts went in and out of Louise's mind and then she heard her familiar voice echoing through her head. She replayed his words in her mind not daring to look up at him 'it is still just me' he said 'it is still just me' like if his words were a trigger the events of their almost two brief days together came to her in a flash.

How she ordered him to do laundry, how she dared to thought him a commoner, how she made him sleep in a pile of hay on the floor, how she tried to punish him by taking away meals, in summary it all came down to how she had treated him, which was badly. _Ahh! How I have treated him?! How I treated him! How I treated him!_ Then she remembered the conversation after Kirche left before breakfast this morning how he looked so fearsome glaring at her with such hard eyes… Now, her mind added the elven ears to the memory… It was as scary as the time she had angered her mother the most. Louise truly felt like if she was going to pass out at any moment.

The elflike boy observation skills were not seeing a favorable change in Louise, so he turned to look at Guiche who right now was being hugged from behind by Montmorency, whose face by the way showed how scared she was. "Hahaha… I picked up a fight with an Elf… how funny... hehe." Guiche muttered and then like a puppet that had his strings cut fainted. Montmorency visibly struggled to stay in a sitting position with Guiche's added weight.

"Wow… This is just…" Link sighed thinking about how he had considered revealing his ears just to scare Louise or the other students early this day. _Sometimes... I really wonder how much I have grown up from being a ten year old kid. _The fear he saw in the people that ran away, the fear he sees in the people that stayed. It was evident that they were truly afraid. It was not a feeling like the one some children get by seeing spiders or being in the darkness at night. It was something in the same level as to what a defenseless prey feels in the face of the fangs of a wolf. The Hylian boy just wondered… what is the true history behind this kind fear between Humans and Elves? Is it a single event long forgotten or many accumulated through the years? Who or what was responsible for it? Those and many more questions went through his mind.

At this moment Siesta's emotions were waging a not so small war within her all of them centered in the young man she met yesterday. This was a boy she helped with laundry, had a meal with and was entertaining the notion of getting know him better if only because he seemed good enough both in appearance and in personality according to her tastes. She remembered his words about meeting elves or it was something about maybe meeting them… it made complete sense now at the very least. _Wait, he didn't begin asking about elves he asked about pointy _ears_._ Alright it did not completely made sense it appears… but it was close enough Siesta decided. She clutched harder the white bundle of bread and fruits Miss Vallière had given her.

The maid knew that because of her grandfather telling various stories since her childhood she wasn't as scared as the other people in the courtyard and Siesta was quite frightened to see an elf for the first time. The other people all nobles who can wield magic ran away screaming, literally. Still her gut feeling and her grandfather's words 'Not all Elves and Humans hate each other' and the other wisdom imparted one the last times she spoke with him 'If you want to judge someone you must do it for their actions' were tilting the balance of her emotions in a more favorable direction and then came the final push to the scale.

Link was a bit fearful to look at Siesta since he had asked her about pointy ears last night. Right now she must have figured his 'condition' was the reason for such questions but in the end he turned to glance at her anyway. There was nothing else to do at the moment. When their eyes met she trembled but continued to look at him. Link furrowed his brow and looked down at the ground lowering his head with a tint of sadness in his face.

"You are afraid too, huh." Link sighed, he was suddenly exhausted just like after he killed the Moblins on Death Mountain.

Siesta sighed too, but she felt great relief because she could see it plainly now. There was nothing to be afraid of in the person that had averted his eyes from her. _That's right 'person' not elf or human._ When Siesta thought about Link using the label 'Person' in her mind, it was easier to remember his actions objectively and up until that point nothing told of any particular hate or dislike against 'humans', he even spared the life of someone that attacked him and accused him of actions he didn't do… although he was a little too rough for Siesta's liking. Even if it was disappointing to know he wasn't a commoner standing up to a noble like she believed before seeing his ears, it was still a fight between someone using magic against someone that apparently did not. Swallowing hard even if her mouth was dry she mustered all her courage and spoke answering his words.

"Y-Yea... Yes." Her voice cracked a bit so she stopped talking to begin once more. "I-I am scared… truly of elves but… I shouldn't be afraid of you, should I? I mean… _You_ don't hate us, humans." She inhaled and exhaled softly before adding. "Right, Link?" She looked at him with subtle traces of fear on her face but with determination shinning the most in her expression. The response came immediately.

"I don't at all, there is _absolutely_ no reason for to hate you… or harm you. If anything it is the opposite, really. In your case you have been very kind and helpful." While Link doesn't raise his head his eyes turn to her and he speaks in a soft tone of voice, as the corners of his lips turn up announcing the impending threat of a thankful smile. Siesta nodded and smiled timidly at him.

Link was someone Siesta thought barely any older than her and as an Elf, as she believes him to be, that may not be true but looking at the way the relieved smile is appearing on his face Siesta couldn't think of him like anything but a person just like her, mature and older than her perhaps; but he still had a boyish quality to him. She guessed that for once she had made an important and meaningful choice during her life that could influence things beyond herself… and she was indeed correct.

Siesta observed Link releasing a deep breath, seeming relieved while raising his head and then looking at Louise with a complicated expression on his face but his relief at her acceptance of him was still evident. Siesta gave Link a small smile that unknown to her brightened his day. He put his right hand on his hip as he began a much lighter conversation.

"Well… Do you think there's something we could do about her?" Link pointed at Louise who just stares blankly at the ground from a few meters away. "Or about the lot of them, for that matter?" Link waved his left arm casually in a circle around himself. The few students remaining on the garden, a bunch of around thirty people, looked frightened to have the elf took notice of their presence. After a little while Siesta answered.

"I don't know… Can you… smile and look pretty?" Siesta was half joking, a quarter serious, and a quarter hopeful but at the very least it was evident she was feeling less scared by the second. Link chuckled lightly and was about to respond when another woman spoke.

"It might do the trick with the ladies."

Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst said in her usual confident tone but some caution could still be heard in her voice. You see the Germanian had more than just a pretty head on her shoulders. She always enjoyed thinking and deciding about everything by herself valuing her beliefs over the accepted conventions of others. It was because of that she lived the way she did. Kirche figured that Link was not threat to her and her fellow humans by his behavior and well… by the… let's say 'little' infatuation that had sparked within her. It developed while watching his way of battling but she was still scared and the fact that her friend, a girl that goes by the name of Tabitha, grabbed her blouse and tried to drag her away floating almost made her flee too. It was the exchange between the maid and Link that made her stay.

An uncertain smile found its way to Link's face but it changed into a genuine one with a small teasing edge to it. _Smile and look pretty, huh._ Link almost hoped it could be that simple even if he knew better. "You think so?" Then he raised his eyebrows. "It appears not all ladies think the same." Link pointed with his face while softening his eyes to Kirche's friend who was clutching her staff firmly.

"Oh Come on Tabitha! If he wanted to hurt someone he will already have done so." Kirche says in her usual jovial tone while throwing a disarming smile at her for good measure.

_So that's her name. _Link looks at Kirche's friend. Tabitha is a girl with short light blue hair and matching eyes. Her body even smaller than his petit 'master' Louise in Link's mind the quiet girl truly looked no older than thirteen, but he wouldn't be surprised if she is older than that. The few times Link had seen her she was at Kirche's side reading different books. It was unneeded to say that they made an odd pair. _I don't remember her ever speaking, not that I am one to talk I used be pretty quiet and I still can be if I want to. _Link notes that the way she stands with her feet slightly separated and how she holds her staff lets her jump back or move sideways freely. Tabitha is in a ready stance although she seems to be deciding if what Kirche said about Link is true. No intentions of attacking are felt though so Link decides to try easing the tension. In this stage a fight with anyone could ruin his chances of staying near Louise peacefully making whatever fate brought them together moot.

The elflike boy raises his hands over his head, and then smiles rather meekly at Tabitha. In fact Kirche likes the look on his face almost as much as the solid and focused one he sported when he fought Guiche. Nothing in his posture looks threatening.

"Would you mind relaxing a bit, I am not going to try to do anything against you, Kirche or anyone else. It would be nonsense to do so, really." Link sees Tabitha narrow her eyes not in defiance but in contemplation. The subtle expression is the one with most emotion he had seen in her face. A second later, without any sort of fanfare, she just raises her eyebrows and slightly but visibly loosens ups figuring that at this stage his words must be the truth. _A rational girl, I see. _While lots of nobles ran away the few that stayed see this development with both a bit fear and a strange sense of anticipation.

"Nice to meet you by the way, you may call me Link if you would like." The boy's eyes smile and unexpectedly he gets an answer.

"Tabitha." Said the blue haired girl while nodding just once. Apparently she was not one for lengthy introductions.

Taking a look around; everyone still in the garden wondered about just what has happened; it is not every day that an enemy of mankind makes friends, or at the very minimum acquaintances, among humans. A few seconds passed in which the small group looked around the students still gathered who in turn looked around everyone else, it was an awkward moment to say the least.

"Well now what?" Link asked Kirche, who was going to answer but… Link stopped smiling and said clearly, in a normal tone while turning around.

"I won't attack anyone but I will defend myself if someone attacks me."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Professor Jean Colbert was having one of the most eventful days of his life. Currently he was running towards the Vestri Courtyard passing students fleeing in the opposite direction. The school instructor was feeling short of breath but it was not because of poor physical condition. He was better than most mages in that front even years past his prime. It had more to do with the latest events of the evening. Colbert couldn't help but to remember how this came to be.

The day started simple as they always do lately; rising from his slumber and having breakfast with the academy staff at the Alvíss hall. He remembered talking with the headmaster about Miss Vallière's familiar. The conversation was not about how unusual it was to call a person as familiar, that was left unsaid, but about the golden light he had seen when Louise first attempted to contract the summoned being, he knew it was 'something' magical his 'detect magic' spell told him that much but he wasn't sure of its origin as the results were odd. For his part the boy, a young but experienced warrior in Colbert's mind, didn't seem too keen on sharing the information. Still the balding professor didn't think it would be something dangerous he figured if the situation was dire it would have already exploded, and also that if something was going to happen it will likely happen sooner than later. It was ironic how right he was.

After imparting his only class of the day, to third year students, the magic teacher decided to continue what he was doing yesterday as he didn't have any more lectures in the afternoon, because the second year students were given time off to bond with their summoned creatures.

Colbert was searching through the vast library at the academy, said to be second only to the library of the royal palace but due to nature of the academy there were in fact many secrets that could only be found here. The research was about trying to find a match between the familiar's runes that had been engraved on the boy's right hand; something about them was wandering at the edges of the professor's mind urging him to investigate it. Forgetting to eat lunch as he was immersed in his activity Colbert at last found it. The answer was in a really old book at the very least centuries old. That book was a copy of another one whose age was in the thousands and as Colbert thought '_by the founder!_' what an answer it held. Colbert couldn't believe what he saw when it matched perfectly down to the last rune with his sketch.

The professor immediately went to the headmaster office in a hurry this was an urgent matter, the finding of a lifetime, and something that could influence all of Tristain or even Halkeginia. In hindsight it really was all that and more.

The headmaster's office located at the top of the tower housed the current head of Tristain's Academy of Magic, Sir Osmond. The Academy principal, an old man with grey hair and a long beard, was in a few simple words a competent leader worthy his position, and an elder pervert with way too much love for the fairer sex as his secretary Longueville, a woman with long green hair currently pulled up in a high ponytail, had found out a long time ago when they met.

Mr. Colbert interrupted in the middle of Osmond most unwholesome antics but all of it stopped when he presented him the book and his sketch of the runes. Osmond dismissed his secretary to talk in private. It was when she later interrupted their discussion that business truly got interesting. A full body mirror was used for scrying the duel between a dot mage and a legendary familiar.

Colbert and Osmond saw it all with amazement. Skill and experience in conjunction with natural talent so much that the familiar appeared the legendary Gandalfr regardless of the runes on his right hand, it made even Colbert doubt the accuracy of his own sketch for a second or two. This changed Colbert's perception of Link from experienced warrior to a deadly one, definitely a member of the upper crust of martial prowess. _That last acrobatic of stepping on the blade and shaft of the lance, mid stab, was frankly amazing._ As a person that had been on the battlefield a good portion of his life, even if that was in the past, the professor couldn't help feeling awed by the unnecessary demonstration. It was even more commendable that he did it while carrying such a heavy hammer shifting his center of gravity; it must have been more difficult to pull it off than with any other one-handed weapon.

The headmaster and Colbert were about to call the duel off when it looked like the familiar was about to deliver the finishing strike to the earth mage but stopped because they could tell it was ruse, the boy appeared too smart to just kill someone so recklessly. And then when Miss Vallière pulled the boy's hat all of Colbert's perceptions shattered replaced with three words that froze the blood on his veins 'Elf Magic Knight' Colbert combat mind assessed the threat instantly.

Elf, his ears showed this and it alone was dangerous enough on his own. Magic, the reason why elves were so feared, all elves could wield it and the boy had used it, not in combat with the Gramont noble but when he was summoned. It was clear now to Colbert that magic was used to dissipate the familiar contract the first time the Duke's daughter tried to make it, not a mistake or failure from Louise, such fearsome magic it had to be to be able to sever the sacred ritual created by the great Brimir. Finally it came the word 'Knight' something that was on the legends of the founder and the only thing more fearsome than a _'mere'_ elf's magic, there was no way the elf in green was not thoroughly trained in melee combat, it could be implied that his refusal to use magic in the duel was derived by two reasons; one he truly did not needed to use it and two from confidence in his own mastery of the battlefield; which when looked in the right light, reason two was just a shape or fragment derived from reason one.

The ability and proficiency showed in the skirmish told of great experience in armed engagements almost as loud the empty sheath the familiar carried on his back…

_He is a swordsman! That hammer isn't even his usual choice of armaments. _Colbert realized startled as he was approaching the Vestri Courtyard. It was shocking to the professor that only now the implications of such obvious fact had truly been registered by his the ex-exterminator this elevated Link's danger level even more. It could easily be seen by the size of the sheath and the shield on his back, that his preferred style of combat was using the both of them to fight, even if he had no blade on him at the moment. _He had fresh blood on his cloak when he was summoned! Blood not his own!_ Colbert was only now starting to truly see things clearly regarding the elf boy. Everything about him screamed seasoned warrior to the professor, loudly.

Without doubt the boy used the sword to attack and the shield to defend, simple and effective, and surely magic if the need arises, and by the way he fought, the need for magic should be an infrequent event. To Colbert the elf boy was more of a warrior that can use magic rather than a mage that could fight without magic. He soundly beat six metal golems not using his preferred weapons and without the need to use any sort of enchantments to his strength or speed as far as he could tell. It should be noted that while Colbert's assumptions about Link were mostly correct, the young hero sometimes would show off not only his melee skills but his magical ones; even if it is a truly infrequent occurrence.

Bleak, that could be a good way to describe these moments. The more Colbert thought about it the more bleak the situation seemed. They could very well be at the elf's mercy. Colbert had with him the bell of sleep, a tool whose sound could induce people to fall asleep. You could say the hint for its use was in the name. The headmaster had decided to let the duel unfold instead of using the bell to defuse it because Osmond wanted to see the abilities of Louise's familiar. Colbert had grabbed it when he dashed towards the Vestri Courtyard after the reveal of the boy's ears. Even still the only way the warrior in the professor could think to reliably defeat the elf was with a surprise attack, as he could probably resist the effect of the bell of sleep… but the trouble was that if the strike of such underhanded action wasn't successful the consequences will be dreadful for every human involved.

The professor had a past that very few knew and it was something he swore to himself to leave behind. That was the reason he worked as a teacher now, using the knowledge of his fire magic with the hope to create instead of destroy. The only reasons that could make Colbert break his own oaths were precisely his students, the building blocks of the world he wanted to help make real. For them he will fight with all he still has, even at the risk of his own life if needed, and this complicated matters because if he attacked the elf, it could put them all at risk. Elves weren't invincible that much was true, in the many conflicts between humans and elves there were reliable records of victories against them, almost all of those given by ample numerical superiority, but to defeat someone like the Vallière's familiar it was no hyperbole to say it could very well take most of the magi at the school.

_The best solution is diplomacy he appeared willing enough at least._ Arriving at the Court where the duel took place Colbert glanced at the boy in green currently engaged in conversation with some of his pupils and a black haired maid there are also some other students still in the courtyard. To the teacher's great relief it looks like a nonviolent route is viable.

"I won't attack anyone but I will defend myself if someone attacks me." The elf boy said turning his head to look at him directly in the eyes.

Colbert felt his throat going dry, but here experiences took over, and the gears inside him shifted the gentle teacher Colbert actually is, with the person that he was.

The group turned to see in the direction of Link's eyes and they found a teacher standing around fifteen meters from them, Link recognized him as the one guiding the class during his summons. Something happened, that was the best to describe it. The girls observed a slow transformation between the two males. The professor of magic and the elflike boy both had a similar expression and posture. Solid eyes focused on one another and standing in way that allowed for immediate movement, they turn slightly while facing each other. Link's right shoulder is before his left and Colbert left shoulder is before his right one. The teacher is holding his wand in his right hand.

_This guy is… _Link could see and sense from the moment Colbert stepped on the courtyard that this was no ordinary person. It wasn't some kind supernatural ability just simple intuition and observation from the way Link didn't feel Colbert approach until he was so close… and also there was this 'something' about the teacher's behavior that put him on alert. Link felt danger, his instincts telling him that if he didn't approach the teacher seriously he will pay for it dearly, _he truly feels like caged fire_, Link thought. Caged because it wasn't scorching anything yet due to some kind of restraint, but like fire if you touch it you will burn and if you burn in these flames… if you burn in them… it will be until you are ashes. That was the kind of person before him.

Like everyone else the professor was scared of Link elf-like appearance but the Hylian could see that this 'Mr. Colbert' had plenty of valor and experience to not be inconvenienced by it, this balding professor is a man of courage. _His stance is a mirror of my own one. _Link when facing opponents frequently holds his right shoulder and arm towards the enemy, as that is where his shield is normally, keeping it between himself and the other party, this usually means that the sword at his left hand is somewhat concealed behind himself and the shield; thus his weapon is farther from his opponent.

Colbert's stance, even if done without a shield, mirrors the advantage of having your weapon away from your foe to obscure its view. Of course with a melee weapon this brings the disadvantage of delaying the attacks a little but in the end it is a nice tradeoff in Link's experience, if you have a shield that is, with no shield the weapon should be between you and your foe, although there are also exceptions for that. For a magical multi ranged tool like a wand there is no such disadvantage to this kind of battle stance. Link could see by the shift in the mage's robe that Colbert is tensing like a bowstring ready to release all that potential energy at a moment's notice so he similarly readies himself. A fight is not what Link wants, but if Colbert attacks he will simply have to douse the flames. The two of them look prepared to start a battle.

Only Louise by virtue of being on the ground with no ability to walk and Montmorency because she was holding an unconscious Guiche remained in the same spot, everyone else took a couple of steps backwards. The rising tension was unexpectedly dissipated by the person with the least amount of magical strength within the group.

"P-Please wait a moment! You shouldn't fight Link! You told me you wouldn't!" Siesta says to Link earning the undivided attention of everyone present, and a nod from Link but no change in his posture so then the maid addresses the professor.

"He wasn't trying to hurt anyone Sir! Truthfully!" Siesta moves in front of Link but while this was done simply to better get the teacher's attention, for everyone else it seems as if it was to shield Link from the professor. This surprises every soul that sees it. The school maid herself couldn't believe the way she was acting when she realized what it looked like; _But isn't that what I wanted, to help?_ It felt like if she was possessed, talking to a noble so boldly, and trying to help someone that, in her opinion, is the most powerful being in the academy when she herself is basically powerless. What she wanted was to help Link avoid conflicts and the only way she had was to ask. She wanted to be given something she cannot get on her own. She frankly felt a little foolish, but a sense of accomplishment filled Siesta when she saw the results of her actions on the people who were the center of attention before she interrupted.

Kirche remained quiet, just like Tabitha, but Louise who until know was looking at the ground registers the scene and feels ashamed of herself. The many lessons in nobility taught to her since little serve as a fallback now that she is lost with her situation. A real mage never abandons his or her familiar, a rule which was learned many years before she even though about summoning one. The commoner maid has more courage than her when facing and defending her own familiar, not that she thinks that her familiar needs someone to protect him. She forces herself to make her mind work again and see what is around her, even if Link hates her and wants to make her pay for how she treated him, it would not do to just lay helpless on her knees. Even if her actions didn't amount to anything, her pride wouldn't allow her to remain like she is now… not even a spectator.

The two persons in the standoff appear slightly puzzled by their own actions, like if they were in a light trance. Link puts his left hand over Siesta's shoulder and gets in front of the maid obscuring her from Colbert's view; unlike Siesta he did it with the explicit intention of shielding her from him in the case the professor took offense from being addressed by commoner. The young man takes his eyes off from the teacher just a moment to give the black haired girl a smile. "And you said that _I_ had a lot of courage, Siesta." At this moment Link noted, quite pleased in fact, that Siesta didn't cower at his touch. _She went from scared for her life to standing up for me in less than thirty minutes, impressive._ So without letting go of her shoulder Link turns to look at the professor.

"What she says is right so… Would you mind stopping?" Unsaid was stop 'what' because it is not easy to put in words what it is that needs to stop, even if it was easy to feel. Link's stare loses some of its blade-like sharpness but it is still focused solely on Colbert.

_Just what am I doing? A confrontation is the last thing I wanted!_ Colbert nods and stands normally only his eyes betray his inner turmoil; at this Link also relax his posture. Colbert frowns at himself, how could he exhibit such confrontational behavior? Jean Colbert takes a deep breath exhaling slowly to soothe his nerves and finally he stops being on edge even if he still appears cautious.

"I apologize for my impudence Sir Elf. I honestly don't know what came over me." Colbert bowed in apology in the end he still reacted like his old self in the face of great potential danger, even if everything points that peaceful negotiations are quite possible. He rationalizes that he was just too scared to take a chance.

Link notes that the next answer can determinate a lot due to Colbert's use of the word 'Elf', for example if he acknowledges it will identify him as one and he isn't sure that is the case. The Hylian boy also found that he didn't like being called 'Sir Elf' but by the way things are going, there may be time for amending that later.

"Elf?" He questioned clearly while raising an eyebrow. Siesta throws him a quizzical look that he chooses to ignore for now as he takes his hand off her shoulder. "Anyway… I find no need for you to apologize, it also happened to me too." Link said formally while also bowing lightly. In this moment, unlike always, Link is really glad for those lessons in etiquette he got by living at Hyrule palace. _I would say we just reacted to a threat to ourselves._ Link thought acidly. Colbert took a few steps towards Link before speaking again, noting his questioning tone on the word 'elf' but, like Link did with Siesta's looks, Mr. Colbert choose to ignore it.

"I… Well due to the nature of the relationship between… people of our respective races there is a need to some discussions to be held regarding your situation and stay here at the academy." Colbert said not beating around the bush.

"Is that so?" Link asked but he nodded his approval even if that makes him resemble an elf in the other's mind. It should be noted that while Link didn't had any desire to meet with the nobles in power in this academy the Hylian could see that he really didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to stay here with Louise; the tricky part to all of this was that Link himself wasn't sure if he truly wanted to, it just looked like the most reasonable course of action, because when looked in the right light, Link could get a lot out of this meeting if everything went well enough. There was also the fact that he could confirm whether an 'Elf' was just the name the people of Halkeginia gave Hylians or if it was another race. Link thought the latter was much more likely based on what Siesta had told him, but it wouldn't hurt to clear the matter up beyond doubt.

"Yes, I would like you and Miss Vallière to accompany me to the headmaster office; immediately if you will allow."

"Okay, but tell me did they really had to send the combat teacher to get me?" Link showed a small smirk to Colbert while talking casually, the action eases some of the tension still in the air. Kirche, Tabitha and the other students in the yard just looked bewildered at Link's statement but even to them the air of danger the meek professor exuded just a few minutes ago was undeniable. Colbert's eyes widened. _Can he tell? _The surprised teacher sighed. _Of course he can tell he probably has more experience in the battlefield than Osmond and I combined. _It was interesting to the professor how the meaning of obvious facts like an elf's lifespan and appearance seem to elude him right now, even if he doesn't look any older than his own students for all he knows the 'elf boy' may even be twice of Old Osmond's age, Colbert blamed it on the stress of the situation maybe he wasn't as sharp as he thought.

"There is no combat course at this magical academy as this isn't a military school. So the answer is no Sir Elf, I don't teach that and I never will." The magic teacher tone of voice was a bit lower and more guarded but without any bite. At the teacher's words Link decides that he _really_ didn't like being caller 'Sir Elf', at all. It was mildly irritating because he doesn't call a Goron 'Sir Goron' or a Zora 'Sir Zora' though it is not impolite to do so by Hyrule standards.

"I see… Sorry for jumping to conclusions then… Just give me a couple of minutes to collect my summoner please. She didn't know and was adequately shocked by my… ears." Link didn't beat around the bushes either it would seem.

"Mm." Colbert says as he nods politely.

The pink haired mage while still kneeling on the ground is looking at him. Her expression is undecipherable. She is no longer scared out her wits, after taking a small breath Link walked towards Louise but every step was slower than the last and his face showed uncertainty. _What should I do? _He didn't want to force her but Link believes they should go to this discussion as a pair, because it appears that is the hand the game of fortune had dealt them.

Siesta can see the hesitance in Link but she wasn't actually surprised by it. The chat they had at lunch revealed that master and familiar didn't get along in the brief time they had together. _But they were trying to improve it, both of them. _She clutches the fine white cloth rolled in a bundle, the same one she has been holding for what feels like an eternity. Immediately our pretty black haired maid blinks thrice while looking at what she is carrying. Siesta like Colbert came to the realization that sometimes the obvious is indeed a difficult thing to observe.

"L-Link!" he turns to Siesta relieved for the distraction.

"Here Miss Vallière gave me this when I was getting her to stop the duel." Link recognizes the bundle as the cloth he gave Louise when they were cleaning. Kirche looks at the cloth with raised eyebrows while Louise blinks at Siesta's actions.

"She said it was for you." Siesta smiles while presenting him the cloth. "Thanks." Link takes the fabric from her and sees its wrapped contents: a piece of bread with 'Cucco' meat, a couple of apples, and a pear. It is a gesture so simple and so utterly small that no one could be truly moved by it and Link truthfully isn't moved… much, but he finds that as proof that this partnership may have a future.

Link puts away the cloth and its contents in his left pouch Siesta and everyone present observes with curiosity this magical bag, this kind of item is unknown to the nobles here and it looks like something _terribly_ convenient to have. The young Hero looks inside himself in order make up his mind.

_If I am honest_ _I don't believe I want to do this, I don't really think I want to stay here with Louise as a 'familiar' perhaps if this had a happened over a year ago before I turned seventeen when… _The thought is crushed without mercy as his eyes narrow and then close, it would not do to dwell in the past because it is behind him, and there is no need to go back.

_But there are no other good options, and in the end I might have no real choice in this matter. If this is truly fate and not just a random occurrence all paths will lead me here one way or another. Well… as with everything that happens I... I should just try to make the most of it._

Link opened his eyes; the look in there is a very resolute blue. Link undoes the straps on his right gauntlet and takes it off showing the skin of his bare hand. He positions himself in front Louise who is looking up at him. The movement of his hand is intentionally slow as he exposes the back of his extended hand to everyone in the garden displaying the runes etched there. Many gasp are heard from the people present as this action reminds them that the elf truly _is_ Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière's familiar. Said familiar offers that very hand to Louise in order to help her stand.

"Louise; you see this…" Link turns his right hand to show the runes again. "…is already done. Honestly speaking you were not the only one displeased with me being here, I don't hold it against you but I was too… I won't sugarcoat it; I still haven't accepted it completely." Louise opens her mouth but still can find no words to say. _Of course there is no way an elf would want to be the familiar of a human, it must be tenfold for a failure like me… _she frowns and once again looks lost as to what to do.

Link notices the expression on Louise's face and explains further. "It has nothing to do with you… well not much, it just that well… I had a life before yesterday you know; it was sort of big day… or night rather." It took a few seconds and a few blinks from Louise's eyelids but after the words sank in, Louise looked truly aggravated. She opens her mouth but covers it with her hand looking ready to cry. Above all else… that is what decided everything for Link.

"I-I am Sorry! I didn't want-!" Link gently puts a couple of fingers from his ungloved hand over Louise's lips without touching them to signal for her to let him continue.

_So you are not a worthless heartless brat and understand what I implied. Who knows this may have been the right choice. _Link speaks the next words with some genuine conviction.

"But I am already here and _you_ are the one that brought me so why don't we at least give a try?" as he finish his words Link can see the emotions pass on her face and widening eyes. There is a mix of many things: anticipation, fear, excitement, worry, some elation … but then her reddish eyes settles in determination because this is what she wanted, a chance to prove herself that she is not failure, that the third daughter of de la Vallière family is not a zero.

"It could even be worthwhile." Link adds while showing a rather handsome and confident smirk.

The mouths of the spectators are left slightly open at this declaration, even Montmorency almost let go of Guiche. Here before them not only is an Elf accepting of the fact that he is going to leave behind his life to live among humans, he does not attacks them, he does not hates them, and then he wants to cooperate with one of them; all to be a half of one of the most important bonds a noble human mage is expected to have. The only thing more surprising than this development is 'who' the elf wants to accompany, Louise the Zero, the noble that everyone at the academy simply _knows_ is the most untalented mage in the whole school, the elf himself included.

Louise breathes heavily as if she has been running; the air enters and exits her lungs with force. Still, her gaze is steady as she looks up to her familiar and his offered hand. The expression on his face is full with expectation and her eyes tell him the answer better than any words. Louise does a simple nod of her head and takes Link's right hand.

The feeling she gets as their hands close and she is helped to her feet, is so incredible powerful and the same time so ordinarily mundane that the paradox amazes her. A new future that only she could walk, along the excitement and the anxiety that goes with it, all of it marked by a small contact of the palm of her hand on his. A hand that on her opinion is both rougher and softer than she expected.

Louise's face is serious, full of focus and resolve even if she looks a little pale and her forehead is sweaty but her posture tells the entire world that she is ready to walk down this path wherever it takes her. Link nods in approval to Louise and turns to look at the other girls near him.

Siesta smiles rather proudly at him with her hands on her shapely hips, Link also smiles at her in return. Tabitha has an unreadable expression on her face, at this our young Hylian just raise his eyebrows in wonder. Kirche of course is the one that makes the appropriate commentary with a smile that on such sensual woman can only be described as seductive.

"Well wouldn't you say that this is quite something Louise?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Please wait here for a moment."

Familiar and master were led to the entrance of headmaster's office; the walk there was filled with stairs as the office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. Currently the pair was waiting for an audience with the principal, sitting on chairs at the double door of the office, while Mr. Colbert talked to him first. They were being attended by his secretary who offered them a glass of water.

"Here, I can serve you more if you want." The secretary says in normal and casual tone of voice. Link notes with barely concealed amazement that she doesn't pretend to be calm; he can tell she truly isn't afraid of him. She is just thoughtful of him but not overly so. Looking her up and down the same way she is discreetly looking him the Hylian observes her, _Mmmm…ok, not a speck of fear is on her, perhaps not everyone is scared silly of elves… or she is just a very self-controlled person by nature… still it gives hope._

"Thanks for being so accommodating." Link nodded politely while accepting the glass in a dignified manner, the thoughts about the green haired secretary were put on hold. It was time to put some of his good manners to actual use regardless of the unpleasant feelings that he still has about them.

Link had always explored and traveled for extended periods of time, even when officially staying at the palace but alas, it couldn't be helped that he picked up some habits that were considered appropriate by Hyrule's aristocracy. Now, just add the fact Zelda talked with him about her many lessons, and that she even gave some to him as a way to practice herself while spending time together. Said activities continued past than when they were children. Also Link was given some classes just to him by offer of the King no less. The end result of such life was that the Hero could, in fact act like a man of noble upbringing himself if he so desires… because when you come down to it, during his time at the castle he was treated and raised basically like one… Link mentally snorted at the thought furrowing his brow his displeasure now evident. _That is over, no need to be affected, I will leave it there._

Even if his thoughts weren't positive about his knowledge of the behavior of the upper classes, because of what became of the reasons for his possession of it; there was one thing he did really like about growing up between the walls of Hyrule castle, rather than in the realm the Door of Time took him the first time around. Unknown to many the Bearer of Courage prides himself on having what he believes to be the true mark of a gentleman… that is… to never be _'unintentionally'_ rude (or at least most the time), the best way to explain will be using Malon's and Zelda's words 'Our dear Link can be rather uncouth by choice because apparently that makes it so much better' Link was sure it did make it better. The best way to show your knowledge about customs and proper behavior is by intentionally not using it… it was a twisted form of payback that made sense only to him… or maybe… Link was just a bit in the not so well-mannered side.

Coming back to present times, Louise likewise received her water but she did so with a shaky smile. She sighed before drinking. Now that the high of the events in the Vestri court had subsided, the girl with cherry blossom hair was feeling nervous, there was no denying it. She kept stealing furtive glances to her familiar, someone that she was now seeing for the first time in new light. Like how his gait is confident but can be graceful, how his green hat truly fits comfortably in the position it currently is, no longer covering his ears along with half of his head. _His hair is shorter than I thought._ Louise also notes the acid way he frowns after politely accepting his drink. Of course the last observation isn't something positive.

Taking his thoughts off himself, Link could feel Louise's restlessness. It was expected after the day events. They need to stick together as this no trivial matter, so a dialogue is something needed to smooth their differences.

"Louise / Link" The both of them spoke at the same time and stopped also at the same time when they heard the other.

It would seem that mage and familiar were in very good sync because neither of them spoke a word. They were expecting the other to say 'You go first' and just blinked for a few awkward moments of silence in which obviously nobody spoke a word, otherwise it couldn't be called silence.

"Look, you see Louise… / I-I think it would… " Again they stopped in perfect coordination. They both found it mildly irritating while Miss Longueville found it moderately amusing.

_Elves are truly like any other people._ The secretary giggled while some memories of another similar being ethereal in her beauty and also clad in green clothes came to her mind. For Miss Longueville it was hard not to find herself in reminiscence, for the boy in front of her and the girl in her memories had many things in common.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The principal of the academy of magic, Old Osmond, took in a breath of relief when Mr. Colbert entered his office. The situation while still a bit tense could have been worse and a whole lot worse at that.

"So you managed to convince him to come, huh" Said Osmond with his hands crossed and his fingers interlaced over his sequoia desk which, it should be said, was elegantly built.

"Yes headmaster, it looked like the most reasonable course of action at the moment... all things considered." Colbert took out a handkerchief and cleaned his forehead of sweat, the tension of the evening finally catching up with him.

"I didn't know what were you going to do when you dropped down the window with the bell of sleep in tow…" at this the principal frowned. "To be honest, for a little while I thought there was nothing we could do… Oh! But good thinking in bringing him here it would seem we didn't misjudge his character at least."

"Honestly he seems very… well 'normal' maybe overly so, yet the more surprising thing is that doesn't show any hatred towards us… but I am sure he has previous experience with humans, thinking back on it when he first came he seemed… attentive of everyone. And by what I saw he doesn't to want break the familiar contract or to leave Miss Vallière's side… Still it may be wise to present him with the option of leaving… also there is how he reacted to being called an Elf… mmm that is not important we will see when we talk." Colbert offers his report and advice. Osmond nods while searching a drawer from his desk.

"Tell me, we know there is more to him to _'just'_ being an Elf. Do you think he would be dangerous?" The principal asks while taking out his pipe to smoke a bit, it will be good for his nerves.

"Mmm… He said that he will defend himself against harm should he be attacked, and by a mistake I am sure you saw through the mirror, he showed as much when I first… confronted him." Colbert admits with some shame but Osmond's look tells him to forget it and continue to answer his question.

"No… I don't think he will attack anyone if unprovoked... If anything the duel against the Gramont boy and my own blunder speak clearly in that regard." Colbert looked quite ashamed as he said his piece.

"Hehe… And it is unneeded to say that only one with a death wish will try to antagonize an Elf Knight. Wouldn't you agree?" Osmond said exhaling a ring of smoke.

"Old Osmond. Don't you think we should report this to the palace and ask for instructions… it's not only an Elf we have here but also a legendary familiar…" Colbert said meekly.

"There will be no need for that." Old Osmond nodded sternly, ruffling his white beard.

"But this may be the discovery of the century! And an Elf at that! It is almost inconceivable to think that one of the legendary familiars of the founder could be an Elf. These are truly big news that could very well change the understanding of our own history." Colbert speaks with the passion of a scholar, the persona he displayed in the Vestri Court completely forgotten.

"Indeed, but the fools at the palace will just cause another unnecessary war or something as unsavory. We already have enough of those with Reconquista in Albion. Court advisors have too much free time on their hands and like fighting far too much." Then the old man began chuckling and then laughed, he did so in a way that only someone that has lived for long can laugh.

"Ahh!... I am sorry for overlooking such important matters." Colbert said in understanding, a bit puzzled by the headmaster laughter but the old man explained the reason for his mirth.

"Hehehe… Well the geezers at the palace can only start a mess if they find some way to force our Elf Magic Knight to obey them, not an easy task. Besides, many people will know about him without us informing anyone, I am sure our dear students will see to that, so there is really no need to tell anyone." With a look that left no room for arguments he finished saying.

"Should it come to it I will take responsibility for this case personally." He looked at the door of his office. "It will be as you say headmaster." Says Colbert as he bows to Osmond.

"Since we have an agreement, let them in."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The uncomfortable synchronization that had fallen between the mage and the swordsman was broken when they heard the giggles from Miss Longueville; after that, conversation between them began to flow with more ease as Louise could see that talking to her familiar wasn't all that hard, he always let her finish what she was saying before answering. If she ignored the ears it was like talking with anyone else. For his part Link was trying to reassure her about him.

"So as you can see you truly have nothing to fear from me, the only way for me to even begin to think of harming you would be in self-defense if you tried to hurt me first." Then Link decides to try to give her more information about him. "Regardless of what… people like you think about the kind of people you think I am… I like to believe I am a somewhat decent fellow." Link wondered if she caught on the implications of that statement.

"I see… that's good to know." Louise said while making the mental note to throw away and then burn (in that order) the horse whip she had stored in the drawer of her desk.

"While I think I can hold a grudge adequately, I only keep them when people don't repent or regret their mistakes; I normally try to forgive even if the reasons, like in your case aren't the right ones." Louise winced at the brutal honesty of those words. She understands what Link means, if she hadn't known he was an Elf she wouldn't be sorry for her actions or would be trying to treat him differently, because right now he no longer was a worthless 'commoner' in her eyes but a powerful 'Elf Knight'. _He really doesn't sugarcoat things much, does he?_ Louise thought sourly, it truly left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth like if she wasn't a better person than that. _And in his eyes I may not be_. Upon seeing Louise's expression Link decided to add some more words.

"When possible I try to leave the past behind so… consider it water under the bridge. I think that would be the best for the both of us." Link spoke truthfully, of course he didn't mention that sometimes the past cannot be left behind because it is intrinsically tied to the future, there is also that if you are called the Hero of Time you may find yourself in need to travel back there, not that it happens every day though.

Louise seeing her familiar surprisingly forgiving side decides to accept it without question. She can ponder later just where the rude boy she thought him to be went. More and more she finds that there is much she doesn't know about the elf she thought a simple commoner. Louise had already guessed that her familiar had a much gentler side. Firstly was when he offered to help with cleaning the classroom without really saying that he was offering help all in benefit of something he disliked, her pride. Secondly was when she saw the interactions between Link and the black haired maid, but now she can confirm it without any sort of doubts.

"Wha… okay I understand, that would be nice for us…. Mmm you see we could try to ask for a mattress to be brought to my room so you could sleep better tonight, you know… instead of on the pile of hay." Louise says in hope of changing the topic into a direction that paints her in a better light. The raising of Link's eyebrows suggests Louise that he could see through her scheme or at least guessed it.

"That would be nice but don't sweat it too much, I have slept on basically everything that can be slept on: beds made for soldiers, in a dungeon cell, on the floor, on a raft, over a pile of treasure, into a barn, in beds made for royalty, inside a poisoned swamp, over jagged rocks, on _frozen_ floor inside a cave, in a haunted house, on the sand in a desert in the middle of a sandstorm... that was awful by the way…, the list goes on and on." A small smile full of fondness was on his lips and it left Louise wondering just how much of that was true, his face told her that everything was but she had no way to be sure. This wasn't the first time her familiar made outrageous claims, and now adding the fact the he was a not just a traveler but an elf adventurer, the mage wasn't as quick to discard everything he said.

"I was a little put off by the fact that you had the bed, without looking the least bit remorseful for making a person sleep like a stable animal, but… honestly the pile of hay is very far from the worst thing I had to deal with, besides… After you fell asleep I put a padded cloth, one that I normally use to sleep on while traveling… over the hay last night so it wasn't uncomfortable; I put it away in my bag before you woke up…" Link confessed as he saw Louise narrow her eyes at him.

"So fami- I mean Link, you awoke before dawn and then intentionally let me overslept." The tone of voice she used was displeased. Louise noted that 'there' is the rude boy she thought him to be.

"No well, yes… it was more like I just fell asleep again… but yeah, I did it to get back at you; it probably won't happen on purpose again but… I don't rise with the first rays of the sun; usually I tend to sleep at least an hour after dawn and much more if I am indoors rather than you know… in the wild moving from here to there." The traveling Hero considered it difficult to laze around sleeping when the sun, in all of its blazing glory, hits him on the face.

"Haa… I see that's bit surprising, you did strike me as an early riser; so this means I will have to wake up my familiar… unbelievable. Well it could be a lot worse I suppose." _Like_ _I could have been attacked by own familiar or made to sleep for thousands of years by Elven magic._ Still she didn't like it, but well there was little point in trying to force him to wake up sooner.

"I can wake up early if I have to; but it is fact that I can't do it every day of a month, eventually I will just stay asleep unless somebody comes to wake me up. Although… I can pass more than a full day without sleeping with very minimal trouble. My personal record is a bit over three full days and I did that more than once." _When I was eleven_. Link added mentally. "I slept like the dead afterwards though." Having said that, it can't be denied that Link had been called a sleepyhead by many people, and with fair reason. Mostly by the ones that have known him while growing up. Navi had to deal more times than just when they met at his tree house, nearly a decade ago, with problems to wake him up. There is also Link's ability to spontaneously sleep until almost noon. It happens regardless of things like the hour Link went to bed or physical exhaustion. Some people snidely commented that at those times Link was having his beauty sleep.

"Ok then! How about this? the first one that awakens has to wake up the other." Louise says seriously while raising her index finger, but without that 'I am so much better than you' aura. "Deal?"

"Deal, Louise." Link doesn't show it in his face but the fact that they are now talking about something as mundane as their sleeping habits; and making compromises at that, lets him known more clearly than anything they did before that this odd partnership could have a future, one that leads them somewhere. _I should really tell her more about me; maybe about my embarrassing bedtime habits to lighten the mood… no first it should be where I came from, she may believe me now._

"Hey Louise tell me you do you remember what I told last night about my homeland." Link said almost too casually.

"Huh, Mmm yeah some crazy things about another realm and a… single moon…" Louise then looked shocked finally recalling the conversation that took place at her room yesterday and the gears in her head going through all of its implications.

The doors to the office opened showing Mr. Colbert bowing politely towards Louise and Link.

"Please come in."

Link sighed at the inopportune interruption, looking Louise's shocked state he added "Do not worry; I will explain some more in there and then the rest, just for you, later in your room… If you believe me."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The duo entered as Mr. Colbert closed the double door behind them with Louise at Link's right side.

The office was large as expected and quite roomy; there were a couple of bookshelves completely full, a few portraits hanged on the walls and a couple of couches were put at the sides of a small table that had a purple vase on top it, other wooden furniture can be seen along the walls.

The headmaster kept his composure well but even Louise could see him taking a small breath when his eyes rested on Link's face or more accurately his ears.

"Welcome Miss Vallière, Sir Elf. Thanks for coming." Osmond rises from his chair and formally bows to them before sitting himself again the looks directly at Link. "I am Osmond the headmaster of Tritain's Academy of Magic." While his movements doesn't seem forced or stiff, Link could tell that the secretary outside was more at ease with his presence than the old man before him. _Gotta keep being properly behaved, don't I?_ With that simple decision the air around Link changes with the switch of his expression, posture and voice.

"Not need to thank us at all; it is me and my summoner the ones who have to express our gratitude for the audience Principal." Link says in a surprisingly formal and level tone of voice, articulating every word with an intonation that makes them sound sincere. Link is also standing with his back straight and his hands behind said back. His eyes are focused but the look they hold is one without neither challenge nor submission. It became notable to Louise that at this moment he oddly looked _very_ familiar to a noble girl like her… because even if he is wearing the same green tunic, leather gauntlets, well-worn boots, sock like hat, and shield on his back; his bearing is easily recognized… for it is like a knight or the scion of a noble house. The flat looks Link gets tell him nobody expected him to be so formal, polite, or… educated…

Well… Link told to himself that since these people are not the late King of Hyrule there is no need to be overly formal. Of course if the king were alive, the Hylian Hero now would only be polite to said King for appearances sake. The boy decides to be a little more casual in this meeting; like he was planning to act around the King's daughter, the young woman that has been Hyrule's Queen for almost a year, Zelda. To be truthful, Link only planned to act like that, at the very most, at the beginning of the reunion between the two, the one where they could see how matters were between them and hopefully give some much needed closure; the one reunion that never took place yesterday's night when he turned eighteen.

"I see." The principal said while blinking once to rid himself of his obvious staring, and Louise noted the way Old Osmond and Colbert relaxed at Link's civil behavior, this kind of treatment was known terrain to them so they felt less on edge. "Well as Mr. Colbert must have told you, we would like to address the issue of your stay here as Miss Vallière's familiar." Link nodded and then Colbert joins the conversation.

"As you can see the summoning of an Elf as a familiar is unheard of, in fact even the summoning of a normal Human Being, like we first believed was your case will be an unrecorded occurrence." Master and familiar hear intently.

"First and foremost Sir Elf we would like to tell you that if you wish to leave you are free to do so. You can sever the contract as you did before, and go on without any sort of opposition from us." The principal speaks solemnly. The Hero eyes turn to Mr. Colbert who nods at him. _He figured out that the ritual failed due to the Triforce? _While the Triforce itself must still be unknown to them, the balding teacher should have deduced that the first time Louise tried to establish the contract, it was something that came from Link that made the magic pact end in failure. Link crossed his arms and discreetly glanced at his left hand, seemingly in thought. _Mmm I don't think I can break the contract willingly now that it is established… perhaps Zelda could, but not me._

"W-what?! Wait no we…" Louise couldn't believe it. _Is this going to end before it even starts_? This was her chance to prove herself even if they didn't have a full hour of being on passable speaking terms; she didn't want to part from her familiar. _And just when did he broke the contract before?_ Thankfully for her, said familiar also didn't feel that leaving her was the best choice.

"Is that so? Thanks for the offer, but after some thinking I have decided to try to stay here with her." The boy points with his left index finger to Louise, who is so relieved at his words that she ignores the rather curt gesture. The two mages from the school staff have complicated looks on their faces but nod towards them.

"Known that the offer will stand for as long as you remain here, Sir Elf."

"I will take note of it Mr. Osmond, by the way, while a little late in the conversation let me introduce myself: my name is Link so there is no need to call me Sir Elf." Said 'Sir Elf' found that he should have done that sooner he already disliked being called by that tittle.

"Sir Link then." Link shows a small smile while nodding, the formal addressing of his name known to him from his time at the castle. _It's been over a year since someone called me that… When it began I always thought it was out of courtesy … or maybe respect and for a while it most likely was…_ Link closes and opens his eyes clearing his head of such thoughts, even if right now he isn't hunting monsters on Death Mountain, this isn't the time or place to get lost in his memories. _Ok here goes everything, time to get out as much as I can in the open and see if can get answers in return._

"Headmaster, Professor Colbert, Louise… before we discuss anything else there something I would like to say." Link waited for the reactions of the three of them. They looked on with some uncertainty but not anxiety. Only one of the humans, the female one if it must be known, was suspecting about what Link would want to speak about.

"Mmm.. Go on Sir Link." It was Mr. Colbert who answered. The boy nodded looking contemplative, trying to decide just _where_ to start.

"First, know that what I am about to say may and will appear farfetched to all of you; but it is the truth as I know it." Link said seriously, still not knowing the best way to put it. He decided to just go with the flow.

"Mmm… while it should be fairly obvious to guess, I am not from around here. I think I even said it before." He gazed at everyone else to make sure he had their attention. "But what I exactly mean is… that yesterday was the first time I have heard of a continent or place called Halkeginia." Louise already knew so she wasn't very surprised but the headmaster reclined on his chair looking more serious than she had ever seen him, and Mr. Colbert cleared his throat while drops of sweat began to appear on his forehead.

"That should be surprising; because I can be rightly called an adventurer and I have traveled far, both within and outside my home country; and during my travels I have seen, interacted, and treated with individuals of all kind of types and all kind of races; including people like you… you know with round ears, for almost half of my life." He thought that Gerudo should count as humans, but even if they don't the first round-ears he had seen were those Link found, when he had just turned twelve, at Horon village located at the coast of Holodrum the first time he was there; so it was not a lie.

"Yet last night, asking the maid you saw me talking to at the Vestri Courtyard, was also the first time I have ever heard the word 'Elf' in my travels. The name the other round-eared people use to refer to my race was the very same name we use to call ourselves: which is not Elves." Osmond frowned while looking down to his desk. Colbert just opened his mouth but made no sound. Louise was also trying to collect her thoughts that were in disarray. They were just too shocked to even express themselves. The Hylian saw how shaken they were but he was still not done.

"The word 'Human' that you use to refer to your kind is also used by my people, but we use it to refer to everyone that basically looks like us, regardless of whether the ears are long and pointy like mine or short and round like yours." Link explains while raising his left hand.

"So I beg you to tell me, I am really what you call an Elf?" Link drops the heaviest part of what he plans to reveal to them. Perhaps this may help or it may just give them more questions. Anyway the boy wants to know the truth and Link will reveal the existence of Hyrule and Hylians to get it.

The atmosphere of the room changed, the magnitude of Link's news making it appear like if the very air was trying to crush everyone present. That was from the perspective of the humans because from the Hylian's point of view the room just got very very quiet and the people in it grew very very still.

_Going straight to the point can be kind of terrifying._ Link thought after seeing how utterly silent the office had become only the sound of occasional (and very occasional at that) breathing was heard; still one of the many conversational skills he had acquired at the palace, was that when you intent to give information in a dialogue, it should be done in the clearest way possible, all with the aim to avoid misunderstandings or misinterpretations as much as possible.

_Maybe talking about Hyrule first and stopping there would have been better? I could have gone about disguising it as a very far away country or something rather than another world or dimension._ Link figured that if he had begun that way they wouldn't had their knowledge about these 'Elves' questioned, as it appears it is a most sensitive topic for them._ It is unnerving how these guys are way too dumbstruck, they aren't reacting at all._

"You were telling the truth yesterday weren't you?" To the men's surprise it was Louise the first one to break the silence. The little one had some steel in her after all.

"About my land? Yes. I didn't know what an Elf was at the time though, so I didn't mention it." Actually he hadn't lied once to her, he had just sarcastically told her truth. After she spoke the teachers finally got their minds working properly.

"Answering your question, you most likely are what we call an 'Elf' based on what we have seen of you. And forgive me for doubting you Sir Link, but… Was what you have just told us the truth?" The headmaster replied with an inquisitive stare. At this time Louise didn't doubt that Link was an Elf… but she could see how he could have his qualms, if he came from somewhere so far away.

"It's only natural for you have your doubts, but I did not lie to you, there is nothing to gain from me in doing that." Link said still on his more formal behavior, after all they must be skeptical about what he just told them. "So what are these characteristics you have seen in me that marks me as an Elf?" The Hylian hoped they would figure it out on their own only with the conjecture of the lifespan. It was Colbert the one who replied.

"Well firstly is your appearance, you simply look exactly like an Elf which in summary means the long pointy ears. Then there is the fact that you can use magic an-" Link interrupted curtly. "Now, can I? Just when did I use it?" Link said between raised eyebrows but his eyes looked much sharper. Colbert saw that as cue to explain rather than a threat, it seems the boy wants this detail to be pointed out. Still before the teacher could speak…

"Wh-What?! You C-can't?" Louise stammered her mind going in overdrive. _It's impossible! All Elves can use magic! It's because I cannot use it properly! How come?! Is he truly not an E-_ "That's not the issue Louise; you see I just want know _'when'_ they saw me using magic." Link said, again in a more imperative tone. Colbert raised his eyebrows in a subdued expression but answered straight to the point.

"When doing the last step of the ritual Miss Vallière failed once to form the contract, at first I thought it was her mistake but it was a spell you used right? That Golden light that shone briefly must have, somehow, dissipated the ancient magic of the Contract Ritual." Mister Colbert replied accentuating his words by moving his right hand. Osmond made an inquisitive face at the revelation. Louise looked surprised she hadn't suspected that the first failure wasn't due to a mistake on her part.

_Golden Light, huh… Not bad at all, it is a nice and simple deduction… Now guess I will have to hide the truth a bit, it is not like they will believe I literally carry a piece of the power of a Deity... or two. _Link for the second time in the day was glad for his stay at Hyrule palace. While he had come to hate lies and all manners of deceit with great passion sometimes it just couldn't be avoided, so it was better to know about it.

"I didn't really used magic consciously, but what you saw was indeed power of a magical nature. I do happen to have on me a very powerful relic that you may even call divine, which protects me from almost all forms of magical curses and it reacted to the contract. The protective magic of the artifact was the light you saw." The Hylian was quite pleased with the on the spot explanation he had just made up, for there were no lies in it. The Triforce is a powerful magical relic of divine nature, Link didn't use at will when it dispelled the magical contract, and it does protects him from curses and some other magical influences. No lies at all… just some careful concealment of the whole truth.

"Protection from curses you say? The familiar contract is a most sacred ritual left by the founder, I don't think it rightly classifies as a curse." Osmond observed in a serious but not impolite way.

"Is that so?" Link wanted to ask about this 'founder' guy for it wasn't the first time he had heard about it. The boy got that 'the founder' was some sort of religious figure but rather than a god he was more like a prophet or perhaps just a very notable mage. He also wanted to ask more about the ceremony, but didn't want to question the holiness of it, so he just went over the topic of how sacred it was and asked more about the contract itself. "Does the contract once established do something that can be considered negative? Like it takes something from the receiver in any way?"

"No Sir Link, in fact it makes a bond between mage and familiar, and it even gives the familiar various abilities like a cat may be able to talk, birds may gain upgraded flying abilities… Oh, take my own familiar as an example: Mótsognir!" A little white mouse appeared from under the desk and climbed on the headmaster hand at his call. "This little guy was given more intelligence and a much longer lifespan that any other mouse I know of… he really knows how to serve me well... hehehe" Link didn't know why but that last part seemed dangerous in a nonlethal but unethical sort of way. "The contract also makes the familiars more docile and less likely to attack fellow humans including theirs masters…" Here Osmond stopped talking and Colbert's eyes widened a bit. They all realized it at the same time. Even Louise looked a bit anxious at this moment.

"Oh… I guess the pact does some 'things' that can be considered negative if you put a person in place of a beast in the receiving end of the contract." Osmond divulged in a smaller voice. It hadn't occurred to him to see it in that light as never before a person, Elf or human had been taken as a mage's familiar.

"Like?" Link said dryly he could tell by the voice of Osmond that he wasn't gonna like the answer. Colbert sighed and elaborated on the explanation.

"Well Sir Link… as Osmond said the contract makes familiars more docile, especially towards the master; it suppresses the instincts and desire to leave that certain creatures possess… and basically makes the familiars more likely to obey and serve the masters." Colbert finished seeing how Link just closed his eyes, placed his right hand on his hip, and smirked. A bad feeling spread into the humans at the action. The smirk Link had wasn't really all that different from the one he had given Louise earlier when they shook hands… but this one had distinctly malevolent feeling even if his eyes were closed.

"So in summary it brainwashes the familiar into obedience." Louise found that Link's voice was quite a sarcastic like yesterday but now that she knew he wasn't a powerless commoner, she felt afraid from the sound of his voice rather than annoyed. Judging from the expressions in the faces of Osmond and Colbert they too grew uncomfortable with his choice of words, undertone, and expression. Osmond discreetly glanced at his staff but decided against it, from what they had seen of Link's character there was nothing to gain from hostilities. It was valid to get angry if you had just found out that you could have been magically brainwashed.

"No… just from what you said, it could be argued that the contract does something much worse than just taking the will from the familiar… it… it bends it." At this moment Link opened his eyes remembering Nabooru, who was completely used against her will before she awakened as Sage in another time. His eyes truly shone with restrained anger as he directed his stare towards everyone else in the room. Even Colbert found himself in a muted gasp, looking away from Link's gaze.

"By making them less likely to disobey, the contract would change the mind of the familiar or creature in way that their actions would not appear imposed on them." Link raised his left hand opening it like if he were holding a ball and began to wave his forearm as he continued with his analysis. All the while his eyes never lost their intense glare and his voice raised its volume slightly.

"So instead of just robbing their free will, the familiar would never realize that its mind has been irrevocably altered, forcing it to become something it never was... Of course that will only apply to creatures with enough intelligence and a will." Link's smirk got wider showing more of the white of his teeth. It was technically a smile but now it looked predatory.

"I believe when put like it, the '_sacred ritual'_ this founder guy left you, most certainly classifies as a curse." His voice was icy when he said those words. Link closed his eyes again, intent on reflecting about this new knowledge of the runes he carried in his right hand.

_Well that answers why the Mark of the Triforce is not disappearing and what it is doing. It must be protecting my mind from those effects as I have felt animosity, ill will, and anger towards Louise... Also I have felt and I am feeling the desire to leave, it has been there ever since I was summoned... I mean for good or bad I was gonna meet with Zelda... Well above all else it is comforting to know I am still myself though; anyone else in my place wouldn't have been so lucky…_

Link didn't move while he had his eyes closed, but to the humans it just looked like that the familiar would simply explode. _Be calm about it, you gain nothing by getting upset._ That was the message Link's rational mind gave its owner… And the atmosphere around him changed, his shoulders slumped while he put both hands on his hip and exhaled loudly. The heaviness in the air deflated so suddenly that it was almost anticlimactic.

"Oh well… the artifact that made the contract fail is still protecting me from all that crap. It has been active ever since yesterday though I had no idea why until now, so in the end there no real damage done. Besides, I should really have asked more about the contract when I agreed to it… Let's just forget about it." Link said waving his right hand and with a flat look on his eyes, in a clearly displeased and bored manner. The politeness he had showed before had completely evaporated from his demeanor… nobody complained.

Looking around again Link noticed that the other three in the room seemed quite sweaty and didn't bother to not appear relieved at his words. _I overdid it, didn't I? _A minute was spent by the humans using handkerchiefs to dry themselves.

"Okay… ummm… So you can use magic then?" Louise asked him with worry on her eyes if not on her voice in an effort to change the topic. All the men in the room appreciated her intentions but seeing the direction this was taking Link frowned. The truth was simple, Link wanted to keep his ability to use magic a secret for as long as he could. It was for two purposes: one, getting any potential enemy to underestimate him, and two, to avoid the social nuances magic seems to have in this realm. Yet when they figured he wasn't an Elf, as that was the first reason for this conversation, Louise would most likely be deeply affected so… sacrifices that nobody will ever know about would be made, like always.

"Yes, I can. I am no prodigy although most of what I can use may be considered advanced and every little spell I know I have mastered to near perfection." Link had Zelda to thank for that, although he did learn some things on his own and even managed to adapt and develop a moderately original spell without help, however slowly that was. The effort put in every task was all his own though, and he felt it was worthy of being proud of. Louise looked both pleased and disappointed at the news.

"I see." Louise didn't look very happy as she said that but she wasn't sad either. In a way Link could see that she was judging her potential worth according to what her familiar could do; Louise de la Vallière did mentioned to him that you could see a mage's true power by looking at their familiars. The young man thought that maybe… he truly is paying for the many things he put Navi through with his naivety and curiosity when he was child… Still Navi cared for his wellbeing both physically and mentally, as the older and more experienced person in their partnership, so he will try to do the same for Louise because Links feels she truly needs some self-confidence.

"Do any of you wanna see a bit?" Link asked his audience for Louise's sake. "Yes! / if you would / I want to see it Sir Link!" Link smiled at how the others answered at the same time. The office regained the lighter air from before Link found out about the mind altering effects of his runes.

"Ok this is the first magic I could use and one of the spells I actually had talent at; even if it is only the use of a specific magical object." Link said while pulling a wooden stick, better known to Hylians as a Deku Stick from his left bag using his right hand. Colbert's expression was the one filled with the most wonder and he was also the person who looked more intently at this demonstration.

"Now as you can obviously see this bag is a magical tool. Its main use is that it can store much more than it should be able to. The bag has a limit though, that's why I have two. Now, to put things inside and take those out you require a tiny bit of magic." Link explained, he didn't tell however what the simple truth behind his possession of two pouches was.

The Hero had become a bit of a collector. If Link managed and administered a bit better he would only need one bag but thanks to him acquiring once more the tools from the temples of Hyrule in this timeline, when he already had everything he had gotten in Termina, the bag got kinda cramped. If you added the many other trinkets, random junk, gifts, necessities, gear, and possessions that he accumulated over the years; Link would be left with very little room if he had only one pouch, so he got another one from the Kokiri when he returned the Kokiri/Gilded Sword a few years ago. It was enough room to last until his thirties, a time he dearly hoped to have already settled down in life… with a family of his own if everything went well.

"Do you have objects like these in Tristain?" It was a good question for he hasn't seen a magical bag of any kind during his time here.

"No this is the first time I see something like this, Sir Link and I have to say I am a bit amazed by it." Osmond said while observing the wooden stick that was longer than Link's arm; he noted it could be used as walking cane. Link nodded at the principal.

"I see; this gives more validity to my claims, because bags or containers that are bigger on the inside are a bit on the common side in my homeland… Although most of those can only hold a very specific kind of item in large amounts, universal ones like my own two are _very_ rare." In Hyrule the most common magical containers were wallets capable of holding hundreds of rupees. There were also seed bags, quivers, bomb bags and rucksacks made for storing clothing.

"It is unbelievable that such wonderful magical artifacts are so commonplace from where you are from; yet unheard off in Halkeginia." Colbert spoke marveled.

"I get told similar things a lot during my travels." Link said smiling while pulling a small kitchen knife from the bag at his right hip with his free hand. "I am not going to attack anyone this is just a demonstration." Link marked the deku stick with a couple of parallel horizontal lines using the knife before putting it away in the bag where it came from.

"Now this is the real spell." Link lowered the stick near the left pouch and opened his right hand. Instead of falling to ground the deku stick disappeared from sight without a trace only a shift in the air was heard.

"What? Where did it go?" Colbert asked with some excitement.

"To the bag." Link said with an easygoing expression on his face. He pulled again the very same stick with the carved lines from his left pouch and then he put it away magically, only to have it appear out of nowhere in his right hand a second later. Colbert opened his eyes further at this trick. Link repeated the action a few times: materializing the deku stick in one hand, lower said hand near one pouch to put it inside without opening it, and then making the very same deku stick appear in the other hand. The show made a humorous sight.

"So you can move objects in and out of those bags without opening them, Sir Link?" Old Osmond asked with his arms crossed over his desk. "Yeah."

"It's … really something… practical but simple …" Louise said softly. Link just smirked. "Oh? Is it Louise? You see magic is not only about what you can do but also about how you use it." Link said while approaching the small table at the center of the office. He had the deku stick in his right hand. Link's smile turned truly boyish and then he swung the deku stick at the vase resting on top of the table.

"Her Highness Henrietta gave me that vase!" the headmaster yelled. Maybe they had misjudged this elf boy and he was just a vandal that smashed other people's pottery at their own office or home without a care or remorse... except that the wooden pole was no longer in Link's hand and the vase was intact. Again the bald teacher in the room was the one more taken with the demonstration and the person to unravel its uses.

"That's a really useful skill for a warrior Sir Link. With that you could initiate an attack unarmed and materialize the weapon before impact to strike your enemy when he least expects it." Colbert observed. Louise raised her eyebrows finally getting the use of the skill. Link added some extra info.

"It's not that easy to do it like that but yes I have done it before Professor, also it could be used in narrow spaces to facilitate combat, for example: to swing a sword, axe, pole in an arc that is otherwise impossible." Link elaborated with one of the many uses he had given this particular art. "But mostly this little spell is used to get right item at right time, with utmost convenience."

"I see it is simple trick that requires some skill." Louise conceded.

"No Louise it requires a lot of skill. Imagine it like this: you have all of this objects floating in a circle around you, and you have to try to get just the right stick, among the many other objects that are 'floating' but you also have to direct it properly, in and out your hands while they are _moving_. It goes double doing it in the middle of battle." Link said without modesty while taking out 7 deku sticks in rapid succession, none of those was the marked one.

"Also add the fact that you can have many virtually identical objects that you couldn't really tell apart even by sight at first glance." The marked deku stick appeared in his left hand just as he said this. "This little trick it's more or less like that."

"Should I give a pouch to someone and then taught him or her how to use it; said person wouldn't be able to correctly materialize the objects inside the bag to his dominant hand even after months of everyday use." He also took out a very thick and large book, a red lantern, and a fourteen inches wide wooden box with the Hylian Crest carved on it. Link put all of this objects on the table.

"And simply put, very few people have ever reached the level that I have in using this bag. They do have very reliable records in the place they are made." Link smiled at that remembering how not even Zelda could use this tool as well at him, but she could use it even if she had no pouch of her own.

"And I have two pouches not just one, so a _little_ mental agility and a good memory are some of the requirements to use it effectively."

"I see you did not lie when you told us you mastered what you knew." Louise admitted but she still looked troubled like if that wasn't enough. Colbert and Osmond instead were quite interested.

_You are not easy to satisfy, aren't you? _Link sighed preparing himself to reveal something almost equally advanced but much more impressive looking. "Ahaha What a hard to please woman is the one that called me." He stared at Louise in the eyes while saying that, and before she could answer he said... "I can also do _this._"

Let us reiterate, the Hylian boy was no genius at using magic unlike with weapons like the sword. Learning a new spell was difficult for him. His biggest claim to magic was his large amounts of magical power, granted to him in this line of time when one of the few Great Fairies of Termina unlocked most his magical potential; which was quite large and befitting of a Hero. So in the end, it was what he could learn his greatest drawback, because it was _'difficult'_ for him to pick up new magic. Difficultnot easy, nor average, nor impossible… so it means that once acquired the biggest problem he would have with any spell was already taken care of. To Link the spells learned instantly with the help of Great Fairies were a blessing from the three Goddesses themselves, quite literally in fact.

Link extended his right hand towards Louise with his palm open, fingers extended. The spell he casted flared into existence, just with the thought of its name.

Louise shrieked taking a step back. "What?!" The expression in the pinkette's face was one of surprise yet the traces of a smile were beginning to appear in her mouth at the sight.

In Link's hand shinning with gentle light and giving off heat was a sphere of fire. The shape of said sphere was perfect; it literally was a ball of fire. The flames in the exterior were orange but at the core of the sphere the flames were brighter appearing either a very light yellow color or even white. This was the result of Link's work with Din's Fire. Normally the ball will grow into a dome of flames that will cover his whole body leaving only him intact, before expanding to engulf his surroundings into the goddess flames. Link after lots of training and a few experiments over the years with his magical teacher (Zelda) could control or more like stop the rate of expansion of the flames but that was just the beginning of what he could do with this spell.

"You did it with no wand and without any incantation!" Louise exclaimed exited. True, it wasn't as grand as she believed but this confirmed that her familiar could use magic properly and better than humans.

"That's it? Is that the part you find most interesting about this spell? Is there nothing else?" Link said while raising an eyebrow with a small smirk, moving his right hand (ball of fire included) casually as if to bring attention to it.

"Look, that's not all Miss Vallière." Colbert said while staring with some awe at Link's hand. "That is impressive Sir Link." Osmond was ruffling his beard as he complimented the feat. "What is it?" Louise asked her teachers in a childlike voice.

"Sir Link is touching the fire directly." Colbert pointed this small but significant fact to Louise. Indeed, Link's fingertips were over and 'into' the circumference of the sphere of flames. Din's fire, by default would not burn the caster, so even if reduced to a small ball it is not surprising that this property is kept. But in the same way the rate of expansion of the flames could be manipulated, this other aspect of 'selective burning' was also something Link could tamper with.

"I am a fire mage Sir Link, so I can truly appreciate the difficulty in achieving those results. Mages aren't really hurt by the heat of the flame they conjure while chanting; but if we come in direct contact with the fire we will get burned like everything else." Link nods at Colbert explanation.

"Professor Colbert would you mind to trying to poke this ball of flame with one of the items at the table, or you Louise?" Louise hesitated but when she saw Colbert grabbing one of the sticks, she instead chose the book. A reassuring nod form Link got them into action. The both of the approached the tip of their chosen objects into the sphere of flame cautiously… only to watch how they passed the boundary of the ball flames without being burned. It was surreal. They kept the wood and paper in contact with the ball of fire until Link moved his hand away from the stick Colbert held. Only Louise was left with a non-burning book into the flames of Din. Both teacher and student checked the temperature of the wooden stick Colbert had on his hand not believing it was still unburned.

"It is barely warm…" Louise observed. This pleased her immensely, that spell was proper magic and she could see how this could be called 'advanced'.

"Heh." Link smirked in rather smug way and then, while Louise still held the book into the ball of Din's flames, poked the fire with the marked deku stick he had been holding in his left hand during this whole demonstration.

The wood of said stick lighted in flames immediately. The object Louise held never caught fire even if both were touching the blazing circumference.

"Wow!" Louise widened her eyes which shone in an expression of wonder while her mouth gave a few exited giggles. The mastery of this magic was something she could _truly_ appreciate. Link seeing that, couldn't help but to think that her smile was indeed cute, it was even a bit infectious lifting his mood. If only she could hold onto this expression more…

"Neat isn't it? It will only affect what I want it to effect." Link said and with a weave of his hand as he dispersed the sphere of fire. Seconds later a brown waterskin appeared in his now empty right hand, and he used the newly refilled contents to douse the flames at the tip of the marked stick. After showing such an advanced fire spell the fact that he used such a mundane method to extinguish the small blaze was amusing to his audience.

"Yeah it is quite amazing Sir Link." Colbert said with a smile on his face, but inside he was wondering about his own fire, if only could be used like that without risking anything but what it was supposed to burn.

"So now that we know I can use magic, I guess that's one point more toward the 'I am an Elf' score right?" Link asked turning his eyes to Colbert. It took the professor a couple of seconds to notice he was being questioned. He was still staring at the not burned wood he held, thinking about if it was possible to replicate the spell.

"Yes unlike we humans… or at the very least humans of Halkeginia, all elves are capable of using magic. Elves can do it without wands like you Sir Link." The headmaster told Link before Colbert could even reply to the boy.

"Oh I suppose that _is_ another similarity between our homes, because all of the people like me can use magic too; while not all round eared folks can." Link said while thinking about the fact that wands appeared to be needed to cast magic.

"The mages at my home also use wands but they aren't necessary for everything, magic wands or staves do make things much easier." Link explained to the humans. Still if that is true, it means that even if in Hyrule there is no academy of magic perhaps the people of Hyrule as whole aren't really behind the people of Halkeginia in terms of magic ability, in fact you may say that Hylians were even ahead of them, because for anyone that calls himself a mage in Hyrule a wand is just convenient tool nothing else, a proper Hylian mage has no absolute need for a wand to use magic, even if said mage couldn't use everything he normally would without one. Link himself is proof of that. He had never used wands to cast anything.

"But you see while we have proper mages and everything, the population at large isn't really that interested in magic because… well it is just magic: something everyone can do." After seeing the emotionless stare that Louise was giving him at his declaration he shrugged. "It's the truth." Colbert and the principal held frowns at that declaration.

"It is unbelievable." Louise said seriously. It grated on her pride that an entire population was indifferent to magic, the gift from the founder, just because it was common. It was terrible for Louise because she had been working all her life to be able to use it properly. She couldn't accept that.

"Like I said, unlike here, back home everyone can use magic so it is just an option to learn how to, and it has no relation to status because peasants and aristocrats alike can use spells." While not one of them admitted it, when looked in the right angle Osmond and Colbert could see how that could be true in a place where magic was universal, they supposed that Elves had to have a society like that.

"Mmm… although the royal family tends to have some unusual abilities that nobody else has, especially the princesses, and those of royal blood are also above average in magical prowess, no exceptions." Link explained further.

"Royal Family?" Louise asked softly. She was no expert but even she knew that Elves didn't have a monarchy so there was no King, Queen or Princess among the Elves. This worried her with a foreboding feeling. "Yeah… you know… the regent monarchy, the people on top. Right now, it is just the new Queen though." Old Osmond took a few seconds to go over everything said in his head after which he spoke.

"What you said about your countrymen not being that interested in magic… doesn't sound very Elf-like." The headmaster informed. "While it is true that we don't have much detailed information about Elves, we _do_ know that they as a race pride themselves in their particular use of magic; they even go as far as looking down on the magic we humans use… and Elves have no monarchy." The last part was said in heavier tone.

"Ohh, I see well that's that I suppose… OK, moving on we have that, one: I do look like an Elf; Two: I can use magic in a way that has lots in common with the way that an Elf can use it. " Link summarized the lengthy conversation up to that point. It had taken him more time to get to this point than he would have initially thought. He got some other important information though. Link figured he isn't as good at directing a dialogue as the Ex-Princess of Hyrule, no matter how much he tries to imitate her stronger points, but she is the Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom so there is no reason to be ashamed. "Is there anything else? Another characteristic of elves that I may or may not have" And this was the part he actually wanted to get at since the beginning and his eagerness leaked into his voice.

"There is also… oh." Colbert began but then an expression of deep shock slowly took over his face. Link narrowed his eyes slightly at that. "What happened professor?" Osmond inquired about the bald man wellbeing. Colbert didn't respond immediately his darting all around the room stopping every now and then on Link's ears. Finally he spoke.

"Sir Link you said that you spoke to the black haired maid yesterday right?" Link smiled lightly for it appears Colbert already figured the point he was trying to make.

"Yes." The boy replied. "And you asked her about Elves-I mean about people with your appearance and their characteristics right?" Colbert swallowed as he asked that. "Pretty much." They boy replied again.

"You seemed pretty sure in that you weren't an Elf…" Colbert's eyes stared directly into Link, the seriousness of his next question clear.

"How old are you?"

Link smirked. The metaphorical bomb was about to be thrown because the professor had already figured it out.

Author's note:

Hello again and thanks for reading this thing, in fact you could say I have many thanks to give: first I would like to say again thank you all for reading this thing, second thank you to everyone that favors and follows this history you have no idea how much better that makes my days , next one more and very special thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially those that bothered with reviewing both chapters in one go like LoveMadness, JerichoCross and sh8ad8ow ; I can honestly say that reviews are everything authors say they are…

Also an extra thanks to Link-the-lightbringer the one that made the nice cover you can see now on the fic.

Now you should all know that this chapter took much longer to finish than expected. It wasn't that it was too hard to write (not that much really happens), it actually is that right now I am passing a truly difficult time in my job because the workload increased a lot due to a badly managed project (I work in the IT department of a telecommunications company by the way), during the months of August, September and October (2012) I had to work extra hours almost every day and more importantly I have worked _every_ weekend (no exceptions), the latter fact is the one that delayed this update the most as I normally write on weekends. I got paid the overtime so not all was just loses on my side. I bring this up because the situation doesn't seem like it will get better in the current month (November 2012) or the next in fact, the only reason why you are even seeing this update right now is because due to a mistake from one of the other departments the project… crashed, badly. I am not kidding people were fired.

Still, that left me with 5 weekdays, with a weekend in the middle of them, that I did not had to work outside my normal schedule which I used to write more than half of this; but that project-thing is still going so… I am really sorry and a little ashamed to say this but… don't expect any updates soon. I am truly sorry because I do wanted to give more timely updates… the next chapters will come because I really want to write this, otherwise I wouldn't have published it, though it will require some time.

In more favorable matters I can see in the reviews that the length of the chapters is actually appreciated by quite a bit of people, I was trying to make the chapters shorter but after seeing that my "Writing Style" doesn't really goes along well with it and that most people don't mind things as they are, I "officially" announce that endeavor as finished… Still when I wrote this fic the longest thing I have ever written was a fairy tale for language class in my native tongue around high school maybe before, well the thing is that I found said tale… and it was around 3,600 words so… it does leave an impression on me that every chapter is longer the last. I will try for chapter 4 to be shorter though.

Also looking at what people says; it appears my battles are well received, that's great. In that case I hope to keep doing it right.

Now talking a little about the actual content of this chapter, even if don't know if I should be saying this, here besides exposition, foundation, and showing Link's most useful ability (his magic pouch not Din's Fire); I begin to give away real hints about _'Why' _Link has been away from Hyrule for more than a year… do you remember chapter one? It was mentioned that a certain hero needed to gather his courage to meet someone.

Also even if in the games he couldn't, there is no reason Link can't use Deku Sticks as an adult. I mean it is just a wooden stick, is like I don't know… even monkeys have been using them for millennia, so he can use them as tools and weapons in this fic.

Now to answer some reviews.

Nivek Beldo: Well when/if I get that far we will see some of what I had thought for the "Beta Idea". Now with your other question this will not be just a rehash or retelling of ZnT with just another protagonist, but I am having trouble figuring out just how much and when things will get truly different. Depending on how things are done the results can range from quite interesting to face palm worthy.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: Don't worry I don't have that impression, and your explanation of Hylians as elf-like humans is pretty much spot on, by the limits of this particular story at least.

drake202: Finally a question over his arsenal! Honestly I thought that was going to be the first question I was gonna get back in chapter one. My answer is that he has most of his weapons, but not everything, like you saw in the fight with Guiche he doesn't have the Biggoron's Sword and he left the Great Fairy's sword in Hyrule. There is a reason for everything he doesn't have like the Fairy's bow. There will be some Items from other games besides OoT and MM but Link just have the ones he got in those games at the moment, this includes his child items from OoT (Example: Deku Sticks). Link also has some other things that would feasible for a person that travels a lot to have, like blankets, cooking utensils, a few extra casual clothes, a whetstone and cleaning oil for his sword, some souvenirs… you know stuff like that among some other things. Remember he has not one but two magic pouches; hence he has no real need to travel lightly.

JustAPerson: Thanks your review was quite helpful. Now about your mask question… the answer is yes! He has them all and even a couple more, in fact it was hinted in this chap his possession of the particular mask you are asking about. Oh and in case you or anyone else wonders about it, the transformations mask WILL be used although it will be sparingly.

JerichoCross: Thanks for reviewing both chapters; well I guess I can say there are reasons for Link to be the way he is, but as long as people don't find him too boring I will be happy. Also, I hope commas and the like are better applied now.

Deathless: Sorry for making your brain reach the critical exploding point, it just couldn't be avoided, also I hope that this meets your expectations.

Ichiraku: As said before, Rejoice Ichiraku your wish has been granted, he has that mask!

Reishin Amara: Being completely honest with you something along those lines might be what happens.

Clover: You are absolutely right about how much Link fits here. This was one of the many reasons I started writing this.

Mmm, for now I will be doing revisions to chapter 1 and 2 for grammar errors, typos and stuff like that during the next week or so, if my job allows it; because I have spotted a few of those things. I warn in case follows or favorites informs about those things by mail, because I don't really know if they do, but I remember someone saying that actually does and I don't want to get peoples hopes up about an update just to find out there is nothing really new. If there is any content change I will make note of it in the next author note. If I am truly lucky I hope to be updating within what is left of the year but it all depends on my job.

If anyone had any extra doubts I didn't answer you can always send a PM, I don't log in every day but I will answer every message I get the best I can… just try to ask things that doesn't spoils too much, I mean I don't think stories are as fun if you already know everything of what happens next… Well goodbye and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Frames of Life of a Hylian Familiar.

"How old are you?"

Professor Jean Colbert asked what could be the main point for a conversation that will be remembered for the rest of the life of every participant. After all that was the pivotal question of this entire talk. The answer itself while important wasn't the problem. The relevance of the inquiry was what it implied.

Osmond and Louise were struck speechless; the both to them realized what the question meant. The principal and the girl wondered… Was his age, or more accurately his _'lifespan'_ what made Sir Link believe that he was not an Elf?

"I am almost exactly eighteen years old, yesterday was my birthday." Link said with a small smile meant to be disarming. Louise first thought was, _so that's why he said yesterday was a big day… _

Now it should be said that Link's age is not a complete truth. The reason is not so simple; first it could be told that his body is 'mostly' at that age. Interestingly, going by the Hylian calendar Link truly is eighteen years and a day old. That is true as long you take his birth date as the one he celebrated with the Kokiri as child. Link later found out that this was his real birth date; it was one the very few things his mother managed to tell the Great Deku Tree before passing away besides his own name… sadly his mother's name was not part of that information… more than once Link had thought it would have been nice it were.

The reason for the inaccuracy of his age is that Link himself has lived around year longer, give or take two months. It had to do with the 'time' he spent in his pair of time traveling adventures. Most of it was rewind, removed from existence while some of it was not, but regardless he lived through those days as any other. Also if you want to get more rigorous, you can count and add the seven years Link was sleeping in the Temple of Light located into sacred realm. Estimating his age in that way will tell you that Link already is in the later part of his twenties, just a bit over twenty six years old; again give or take two months. Link doesn't really have any memories of those seven years though; what his mind and soul holds of that time can only be described as vague glimpses of hazy dreams… and some music, oddly enough.

So yes, Link's exact age was a somewhat confusing problem. It was because of those reasons that this was one of the few lies or half-truths Link felt no discomfort telling it. It was just too much of a hassle to try to explain… and seriously, it was truly an unbelievable matter for most people… sometimes even for himself, but as things stand his age wouldn't have troubled the Tristanians any less even if his circumstances were different and his age exact.

"Th-That's …" Colbert was expecting that sort answer yet he couldn't believe it now that it was given, he just didn't know how to reply at Link's revelation. Louise did think she knew how, though.

"T-That doesn't mean anything! Not at all! If you think you are not an Elf just because you aren't centuries old yet…yet… still…" It seems she didn't know how to answer completely, because she realized something while speaking. Louise clutched the book Link had asked her to try burning tighter. Her familiar realized something too… because that last bit of information about being 'centuries' old was all Link needed to be sure without fearing doubts or misunderstandings that he was not an Elf. The posture of Link relaxed unconsciously as the fact was registered in his mind.

"I will never be hundreds of year old Louise, perhaps a single century, if I am very lucky, but no more than that." Link spoke in soft voice that seemed the heaviest he had ever used to Colbert and Osmond.

"Let me explain, yesterday when talking to Siesta, the maid with the black hair, she explained quite a bit about Elves." Link glanced between Osmond, Colbert and Louise in sequence; for he needed to see they were following and understating what he said, their distant expressions where not a good indicator but he continued regardless.

"While I did not show her anything underneath my hat, I told her that I had seen people with ears like mine and she assumed that I came from a city called … Roba Ar-something located at the east, and then the explaining began. Among the characteristics she listed, the fact that 'Elves have much longer lifespans than a human' stuck out to me." Looking at the humans and seeing he did have their attention the Hylian looked at Louise.

"The reason was that yesterday after the summoning my master and I were…" Link looked unsure how to put it.

"Talking." The boy decided to go with that.

"And I remarked that a girl of thirteen like her was too young to be at a boarding school like this." Even if some of the most basic knowledge of his world was being challenged before him, the headmaster still gave a wry smile to the boy at his declaration; the senior man could easily imagine how that talk went.

"Let's just say she corrected my guess." Link said with a half-smile that turned into a neutral expression as he continued.

"I mean no offense to you Louise, but this was my reasoning." Link noted that everyone seemed to be thinking deeply, perhaps not even paying full attention to his explanation… so mentally shrugging he continued anyway.

"When Siesta told me the lifespan fact, I could only think that you were upset by my mistake in guessing your age because your appearance is considered too youthful for someone already sixteen." Link looked directly at Louise trying to convey with his eyes that the comment wasn't mean to upset or bother her. _At the very least I didn't said underdeveloped_. And a wise decision it was, it also was an unnecessary gesture. Louise was way too immersed in the facts of his story to be too concerned about it as she was indeed paying attention, like everyone else in the office.

"That very same situation will still happen if Louise were of my race." Link said seriously. "Her appearance will be considered a bit too youthful to be sixteen… and that's what made me believe that Human lifespan is about the same as my own people, of course all of that was a conjecture… until now that Louise mentioned the 'being hundreds of years old' part." Link finished his tale. When thinking about it, Link figured that his reasoning had some flaws like for example Elves could grow at the same rate humans did and stay as young adults for much longer, but that wasn't an issue to think about at the present time.

A few tense moments passed and Colbert spoke.

"You say… your kind doesn't live beyond a full hundred years?" The question while definitive didn't carry much impact because it had been previously answered. The teacher was just seeking confirmation.

"Mmm… it is not unheard of some people to live that much, the oldest people I know or have heard of, lived a little over one hundred thirty years, but... very few persons ever get to live an entire century in the first place. In average I would say my kind has a 'life expectancy' of around sixty to ninety years. Any more than that is simply unusual." Truthfully speaking, this was another half-lie; Link knew of a few persons much older than that, like the witches Koume and Kotake who were four hundred years old. At the very least the witches from Hyrule were that old. The age of the ones from Termina was a mystery Link didn't want to solve.

There existed other similar cases of Hylians and other people extending their natural lifespans but almost all are using some form of Dark Magic, so they were in fact an affront to nature, something definitely _not_ normal.

Louise opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out and she looked like a lost child. Both teachers looked at the floor their eyes drifting. Surely this was the point the Elf boy … No … the not-elf was trying to make in the whole conversation.

Silence was the uncrowned king of the office for a few minutes.

"Well that's it, isn't it?" Link asked anticlimactically after a few moments deciding to break the uncomfortable mood, he had literally been to funerals much more cheerful than this.

"I well… yes, I suppose that is, it's just that… it is hard to believe without more proof than your words." Osmond said softly and then he added. "Not that I think you are lying to us, it is just… a lot to take in Sir Link." Link nodded at him.

"No offense taken Headmaster." Link replied easily, he knew that it is a difficult matter to accept.

"The only definite proof about my people's lifespan that I will able to show you would be dying in some decades later… but I doubt you or Mr. Colbert would be around to see it, principal." Link said that particular remark more in line with his casual tone. _Although I won't just sit still waiting for that to happen, I will find a way back to Hyrule._

"Well growing older and looking my age will be a more immediate proof, but it is still a decade away before any truly notable change appears." Link grinned a bit but when he glanced at Louise she still appeared very affected and conflicted, unfortunately. The other men in the room were likewise silent if a bit less distressed than her. The air of uncertainty present in the office didn't sit well with Link.

A decision of some importance was made.

_Guess I gotta show them, don't I? _Link took a small breath; he was going to smash any uncertainty about his words into nonexistence using a (metaphorical) Megaton Hammer. Honestly speaking he thought it necessary, now that he had come this far it would only for the best that these people fully believed what he had just told them. Link took out from his pouch a wooden square box, it had a lens made of glass and the edges were of some golden metal. By the way it was not the Megaton Hammer, metaphorical or otherwise. The old model Link had of this particular item had gray metal edges. The men who were a part of the school looked curious about it.

"Headmaster, would you please look directly at the glass circle in this box?" Link pointed at the circular part. "Just a moment will do." Osmond nodded and looked at the strange object without masking his curiosity while crossing his hands. Link with expertise born out of doing it over a thousand times operated the artifact quickly pointing it at the headmaster.

Snap. A low and quick sound was heard in the office.

Old Osmond tilted his head slightly, while Prof. Colbert stared at the source of the sound with some interest, even Louise in her mildly dazed state of mind focused on the odd square shaped object. Apparently, affairs were better than Link expected because no one believed for a moment that the action was hostile in nature.

"What is that Sir Link?" Colbert asked and Link just gave him a bit of a cryptic answer.

"Right now, a demonstration… in a few moments, proof of my words." The humans observed Link move his hand on the side on the box facing him. From a slot on the lower part of the box he took out a yellowish paper. The paper in question was around eight inches wide. Walking over to Osmond's desk he placed said paper on it.

"Look at this, please."

"Huh?" A notable amount of wonder mixed with a small measure of surprise was written on the face of every human present.

Resting over the sequoia desktop was a pictograph. A sepia-toned likeness of Old Osmond, arms crossed with his elbows on the surface of the desk, the pictured headmaster was wearing an expression of interest and curiosity, his depiction was perfectly centered on the piece of rather rigid paper. The image of the principal was flawless; no artist could reproduce every fold of his robe, wrinkle of skin and the detail of his hair on such short amount of time over such a small canvas… and using countless shades of the same color. The image was truly a small wonder in itself.

"This is … _me_ Sir Link." Old Osmond was a man that seen many things in his long life, so this particular occurrence didn't rank that high on his list of shocking surprises, particularly after the present talk about another world, another race of elflike people, another society, etc. Yet, it still was something worth of amazement that he had never seen before. Considered the rich life he has led, this feat was not to be disregarded.

"Yes headmaster, it is how you looked like a second ago. This portrait is called a 'Pictograph' and this is the device that took it a Pictograph Box." Link held his upgraded Pictograph box in front of him to show it better. "This little thing can take a portrait of everything you can aim the Pictograph Box at: people, trees, animals, objects, landscapes, the sky… Anyone and anything really… As long as there is enough light." Link waved his right hand in small circles as he explained.

Colbert demonstrated that even in situations of some stress Humans can put all their troubles aside and enjoy simple things, although he was not the only one curious about the artifact.

"A magical box that can take pictures in an instant? It would be invaluable for a researcher, especially for a biologist." Colbert observed in admiration thinking about the subject that held a great interest in him. Only the fact that they were discussing a most serious topic, and maybe some manners he held as noble, prevented the curious teacher from asking Link to let him take a good look at the device right there.

"Is that box a magical object from your country, Sir Link?" The headmaster said while looking intently at the piece of paper that depicted his person. "It is pretty interesting…"Osmond stated before his eyes widened in an expression of utter shock. The headmaster rose from his seat with a speed unlike anything expected from a man his age, his hands slamming against the surface of the desk as he stood up.

"Y-you can take pictures of girls with this, can't you?!" Nothing prevented Old Osmond about asking regarding the subject that held the greatest interest in his whole life. It was done with a hope so great and pure, the kind you can only find it in a man lost in the desert when he is in front of an oasis.

"Well, of cour- W-Wait what!?" The question catched Link off-guard if only by the vehement and sudden way Osmond asked him, the boy stammered realizing just what the old man in front him had just asked, and in what tone… Link was wondering if he misjudged the headmaster, perhaps this Osmond is a man you may have to be careful about… regarding topics of a certain kind. After all it took a certain Hylian pictographer until puberty to reach the conclusion that you _could_ use the picto box like that. That particular conclusion came with the overdue realization of what the picture of a rather unfortunate Gerudo pirate may have been used for… You know by the fisherman at the Great Bay Coast… Well at least Link got a guide to Pinnacle Rock and reunited two aquatic friends, seahorses perhaps but they cared for each other, so it wasn't all that bad... Unlike this old man here.

"Old Osmond that is… Please just ignore his last question, Sir Link." Colbert sighed as he said this; by his expression Link could tell this behavior was not an unusual occurrence on the principal. Osmond just grumbled something and seated down. Link decided to just follow the bald teacher's advice. It may save him a small headache.

"Okay I will… then about if this is a magical artifact from my country… yes and no… mostly no." Link replied before explaining about Pictography.

"First, there is amazingly nothing magical about this machine. It is like a common clock, made purely from mundane non-magical pieces. The pictograph box is product of technology and science." Link said with a friendly expression.

"From my understanding of it, the glass at the front called the 'Lens' captures light and by a series of mechanisms activated when you press the switch at the top, it end ups 'Printing' the image into the paper, creating an almost perfect replica of what is in front of it." Link summarized it the best it could.

"According to researchers the part about a Lens that absorbs light is alike in nature at the way our eyes allows us to see." The boy added. Colbert heard Link's explanation paying the same kind of attention he hoped his students had in class.

Unknown to most people, the life at Hyrule castle had left the young Hero with an interest in the sciences, arts and all kinds of knowledge. It definitely was nowhere near as great as Zelda's, nobody was, but it was still enough to make him spent hours reading and asking about every subject that caught his attention. This was something he truly liked about his upbringing… along with other luxuries he could afford by being at the palace; he was only Hylian after all, even if sometimes the commodities given were just too opulent for him.

"I can't believe something like this doesn't use magic." Louise commented fairly surprised.

"Truthfully? Your race should be as advanced as the Elves are, at the very least, to able to create something like this without magic." Colbert was a bit excited about the chance of learning from a more advanced culture. After all besides a mage, or perhaps before a mage, he was a researcher and an inventor.

"I wouldn't know about that, but while you can find this artifact in my country now, it originally came from a faraway land… so far that you call even call it another world." Link said with a hint of hesitation in his voice. The boy didn't know just how much he should reveal about Termina, and the existence of many worlds. They were having enough trouble as it is accepting just one world more.

The concept of multiple worlds was something Link had thought about a long time ago, but it was also an idea he was just beginning to truly grasp. The spark that ignited such theory was when he thought about how you _needed_ magic, or an unnatural portal of some kind, to travel to some places, and how those places were impossible to reach just by moving on land, sea or air… Also it was how different the night sky was in those places. Labrynna and Holodrum while they were far had very similar night skies to Hyrule… and the same moon as far as he could tell.

"Anyway that's not really the point I am showing this to all of you. Like I said this is going to be proof." Link wanted to make his point sooner rather than later, so he hurried speaking before something could change the topic.

"Louise, give me the book please." The boy extended his hand towards Louise, after putting away magically his portrait taking artifact. Extending her arms Louise presented him the book she had been holding on to. The humans saw Link browsing the book from the back side. When he found the page he was looking for he put the open book on top of the desk for everyone to see.

"Huh? These are the twin moons…" Osmond managed to whisper. Louise and Colbert barely opened their mouths.

An uncounted amount of seconds passed.

The opened page showed a pictograph of the moons of Halkeginia exactly how they were yesterday night. The picture was somehow affixed to page of the book, below it there were a lot written symbols unknown to any of the humans, the way they were placed seemed like a description. This book was Link's personal journal/pictograph album, and just to say it clearly, Link will swear it was no diary, as he had never even once wrote that word in his dia-Journal. A very heroic and doubtlessly manly travel log if the Kokiri boy was to be believed.

After a little while Louise reacted.

"They are painted!" Louise exclaimed. "And the paper it's not the same it is white, not yellowish. This one is different to the single colored of the principal!" Louise exclaimed, before any of her teacher acknowledged the fact. Link mentally complimented her on her attention of the last detail… although even if it was a bit of a bias, Link thought that girls always seemed to be keener at both taking, and criticizing pictographs than most men.

"Yes Louise, my Pictograph Box in particular can take pictures in color. You need more time to take them and, like you observed, a special kind of rather expensive paper. Still, the colors are little less vivid than they are in reality, but as you can see they can still make very beautiful images." Louise nodded at Link's words. This particular picture showed the images of the moons in all their glory, accompanied and adorned by lots of multicolored stars.

While Louise admired the pictograph, her mind began considering about how Link must be really confident in his skill with the fire spell he cast, to use this precious item in the demonstration of his magic.

Osmond instead came to the realization of what was most likely inside the pages of this book. He looked at the fire mage next to him in the exact moment Colbert removed his gaze from the picture of the moons. The two exchanged looks and they knew the both of them had come to the same guess.

"So Sir Link in this book here…?" Colbert asked with evident hesitation and more than little resignation.

"I think I told you that I am an adventurer or traveler of sorts, right?" The boy received nods from the teachers.

"Well this book here is the records from my life and travels… ever since I was eleven." Link pointed with his right at the book as he said this.

"I began writing on it at basically the same time I got my first Pictograph Box, so they are many pictographs that can illustrate a lot of what I have just told you… Like I said this is proof." Link told his small audience.

Louise was about to turn a page when Link gently stopped her. After all this was his private travel log, while he doubted they could read the Hylian language there were many pictographs that he would rather not show to them… and some he just won't show to anyone, period. Truth to be told not showing the journal would have been preferred but even Link had to concede that it was very solid proof of his words.

"Mmm… There are some things in here I would rather not put on display to everyone about my life, this is after all a private journal. I have only showed this to my most trusted friends." Link said to Louise's moderately pouting face. _Well… at the very least she didn't get angry, that's an improvement. I will even call it personal growth… or she acknowledges me as a peer now._

Moving his mind to think about his travel book, Link coyly thought about how he had only allowed a handful of persons to see his journal without _many _restraints and all of them in his presence… It was personal, for a reason.

The list was composed of Saria who had unrestricted access to what Link has called '_non-classified information'_. Zelda and Malon were also counted in the list, the two were allowed to see most of the pictures and read some of the writings, the both of them being a level below Saria in how much Link was comfortable showing them. Darunia was another one; he also had full access like Saria but had only seen it three times and was strongly interested in the way the Gorons from Termina lived, so in his second visit to Termina Link took lots of pictures and observations. Impa had seen it just once in a moment of curiosity, taking great care to not read his annotations in respect to his privacy… And Ruto… Well Link would rather die fighting Ganon and Majora together than showing it to Ruto.

Mido was interesting case as he had seen most of the pictographs that depicted monsters, even the ones that were labeled as _classified information_. Yet if truth was to be told, the self-proclaimed Kokiri boss had been quite _intrigued_ about 'how prudent' it was to take pictographs while under attack of said monsters... Regardless of that fact, the Hylian swordsman taught Mido about the best way to fight the creatures in the frames; although Link was almost sure there existed no chance Mido will ever find most of them inside the Kokiri forest… fortunately.

Link had also displayed some pictographs to Romani and Cremia in his last visit to Termina, as he stayed in the ranch for a few days… that had been interesting.

His visit to the land of masks concurred once again with the Carnival of Time so he stayed to help the sisters protect their cattle against _'them'_ like so many years ago, it should be say that during his stay at the ranch Romani did not give Link her bed. Why are talking about sleeping arrangements? Well…The teasing boy distinctly recalled that Romani offered to lend it on the last cycle, the one where he finally confronted the Skull Kid and the one they should all remember. Although the memories of the Teminians about the Cycle were more complicated than that as Link later found out… Regardless, the blush Romani sported after he mentioned it was worth the slightly derogatory nickname Romani gave him and the attempt at assault Romani did because Romani was quite flustered, which by the way, was accompanied by a small scolding with a cute little lecture on 'appropriate behavior' that he got from Cremia later.

Continuing in the present and talking about Link's journal, there were some pages that Link would not ever show to anyone, regardless if they had only words and not pictographs… although there were also some of those kind of 'show no one while you live' pictographs, but even then he did consent to let someone else see them... _Well she sort of had a right to see them, all things considered_. Link thought laughing sneakily inside his mind.

"And there is stuff there that I simply don't want other people to see while I live." Link proclaimed with finality. With that out of the way he boy glanced towards Colbert and Osmond silently asking if they were ready to see.

Sighing deeply, both teachers told him to go on without using words.

"Well… let's start at the beginning." Link flipped open the book at the very start. Written on Hylian were the words 'Link's Travel Journal' underlined. Below the tittle written in characters that almost no person on Halkeginia could read was a Pictograph.

"This first picture here was when I eleven and visiting the land where the Picto Box came from…"

The first pictograph on this album was one of the oldest. It was taken around the middle part of Link's adventure in Termina after a suggestion from Tatl. The boy still remembered how he put the Pictograph Box over the fallen trunk of a tree and Tatl directed him so he and Epona appeared centered. More amazingly still, it was the little yellow fairy the one that took the picture by bodily slamming against the switch. Shortly after the event the book was bought in clock town and the travel journal was formally established by Link.

The picture itself was of a young Link wearing only the clothes of the Kokiri and sporting a mischievous smile with both hands on his hips. Epona was behind him; she still was a very pretty filly and focused on munching the grass at her hoofs. A forest could be seen on the background. Nowadays, Link was actually a bit embarrassed of the pictograph, but even he couldn't deny the way the shadows appeared on the picture was a bit on the cool side, after all he looked like that because Talt emitted the light source.

"This one here is my mare Epona. She is one of the smartest horses and without doubt the bravest, truthfully... she is the best girl there is. She is quite the sight now, all grown up and proud… and you will see I am not lying as there are some color pictographs of her later in here."

Lifeless nods and quiet one word replies were given to Link's animated explanation. The boy tried to ignore it… He still hasn't reached the part where their beliefs will be put to test.

"Ok, now on to some more conclusive proof."

Louise saw how Link 'the apparently not Elf' turned various pages before leaving the book open once again. The young man from Hyrule was a little hesitant about showing the next picture, as it will require a little bit lying, or dodging the truth, to keep things at a place where he is comfortable, but it is evidence of two facts from his story.

"This here is from my true homeland and is proof that we do have royalty."

The pictograph that greeted them was a sepia likeness of a man and his daughter. Of course they weren't just any man and any daughter. Depicted in the picture was a tall and imposing man that even in the monochromatic image couldn't be mistaken for anything but for what he exactly was, a King. That man was dressed in regal clothes and over them sported a cape trimmed with fur; he was wearing a crown adorned with many sizeable gems but the biggest of them was at the forefront the crown and on his right hand was a scepter. His expression was serious and solemn. The king of Hyrule, that was man displayed on the pictograph.

There was also someone else next to the King, the Royal Princess of Hyrule… Zelda.

Zelda was twelve at the time and the white habit like headpiece, normally wore at all times was no longer in use by the princess. Link liked her better without it, which is sort of funny because Link never got rid of his own green headwear and the princess (and some others) liked him better without said hat (His hat-sense had told him about the last part). The absence of said piece of cloth allowed her slightly over shoulder length hair to be seen, along with other parts of her head important to Link's current purpose of identifying her as a Hylian. Despite her young age she was also a great example of elegance, back straight and a serene smile on her lips. A Tiara with a single gem graced her head.

"Here is the Royal Family as it was around five years ago, when I came back to my homeland from my longest travel, some people found out about my portrait taking device and by a series of events the King ended up taking notice of it, a couple of weeks later this was the result, I took the pictograph myself. This is also my country's most common pictograph it was copied and placed at various parts on the capital." The explanation was true, but it omitted some key parts like that 'some people' actually was Impa and Zelda when he was taking a picture of the courtyard, and the 'Series of events' that made her father took notice was when the King was passing by said place on the way to the Royal Library. The monarch stopped to have a few words with Zelda when he noticed what the small hero was doing and inquired about it. Not really a lie though, he also gave an unnecessary piece of truth, the fact Link had indeed took that pictograph, something he hoped they wouldn't ask about even if he will reluctantly answer.

Unsurprisingly they didn't ask if he had any relation to the royals, because it should be noted that it wasn't his on the spot explanation that held the most attention from the humans in the room. Louise, Colbert and Osmond were all looking intently at the faithfully represented elflike ears the Princess and the King had in the pictograph.

This appeared to be all that was needed to convince Link's audience.

The first reaction came from the female present.

"But I thought… if you aren't an Elf… Then…" Louise said dejected. Her expression was the one of a lost child while her eyes couldn't focus on anything.

Link sighed deeply, his throat making a sound very much like a growl.

The young swordsman believed that she would react like this yes, but it didn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable for him. Looking around Osmond's office, before settling his eyes on Louise again, Link decided something had to be done. It may be said he was a man of action.

"Louise." Link got to arm's length of the female magi when he spoke her name. Louise looked up to Link at this distance she could see the spots of violet in his blue eyes. Interestingly Link also took note that Louise's eyes looked pinkish rather than red in the right Light.

"Listen during this day you have been displeased, angered, afraid, amazed and now disappointed of the kind of familiar you have summoned." Louise opened her eyes at this declaration trying to think of a retort. It was difficult because she couldn't deny what he was saying. The headmaster crossed his hands under his chin observing the pair.

"Well here is some news Louise, you have had the very same familiar during the whole day: Me." Link crossed his arms as he said this.

Louise stiffened at this declaration. The girl wondered about how she can respond, it is not like he is mistaken. More and more it became evident to Louise that Link's bluntness (brutal sincerity) was going to be a point of grief for her.

"It, it is just that… even I believed you were an Elf…" Pitiful, that's how her voice sounded.

"It doesn't matter if I am an Elf, a human or just a dog; just look at the headmaster his familiar is a mouse and he is still the boss around here. You are who are because of yourself not because of something like a familiar." Link once again didn't sugarcoat his words.

Osmond decided to behave like a proper principal (for once) and helped the student in front of him. The little bit of praise he received courtesy of Link was very welcome though.

"Well, well Sir Link isn't that being a little harsh, you know… a man has to patient with a woman to get what he wants, and you kept your unique heritage a secret, hardly her fault not knowing who you truly are… or a part of who you are at least." Old Osmond said the last part softer than the rest but it only served to accentuate his statement. As the principal was taking a smoke from his pipe Link pondered if his connection with royalty had truly been missed. Well it wasn't like he will deny it if asked, he just didn't want to mention it in detail as this was a society where tittles like 'Noble' were so important. Also Link figured the commentary about patience wasn't really about their situation; still the principal words lifted the mood a bit, something really needed by this point. Link was beginning to wonder if he was just going to keep talking without any real response on the others part to his pictograph exposition.

"Though there is some truth to your words, young one. A mage is the mage he is, and his familiar is that, his familiar."

"Heh, Right isn't it…? Well about why I lied it was because it appeared to be necessary… I mean if I truly was a normal commoner like you all thought… I certainly doubt we will be having this conversation even if I did end up the winner of a duel against a mage." Link replied and when he saw no objection to his words added "Besides… even though I am not an Elf it doesn't mean I will be going around telling people that, even if I don't like lying."

"Huh…? What?!" Louise said obviously confused. Osmond and Colbert raised their eyebrows instead waiting to hear his reasoning. _Levelheaded isn't he?_ Osmond thought as he continued to inhale the contents of his pipe.

"Well just look how much time and honest effort it took me to get you to accept _I am not_ an Elf and I think we are still two pictographs away from truly reaching that point… and as feared as Elves seem to be at the very least people will have a name to call my kind, which I think is better than to be an unknown being." Louise saw that Link looked equal parts tired and bored.

"Not by much in this case mind you, but I will go with that… I have seen how the unknown tend to be let's say… distinctly feared." There wasn't really any other choice in his mind. Stopping to talk to a few individuals was good and feasible but trying to convince the students, staff at the academy or anyone that looked at his ears, simply put, was not doable. Not on his own at least.

"I can tell that both Professor Colbert and the Headmaster are reasonable persons. _Competent_ people in authority tend to be… And you Louise are 'my master' for better or worse we are stuck with each other in the meantime, but you were the most skeptical." It was a nice summarization of his position, Louise decided to concede and give her familiar the reason this time, something that she honestly didn't imagine doing this morning. It was interesting how much could change in the span of day.

"Okay, okay I admit it… it is unbecoming of mage to be so distrustful of her familiar." _What a troublesome familiar he is, isn't he? But he is my familiar at least… I just... I was so sure he was just confused about not being an Elf, because how everything was so different in Tristain compared to his wherever he comes fro-…Hmmm… Huh? Just how was his home called?_

"Well I guess I will be telling the truth to the persons I come to trust during my stay in this continent, but I don't see myself greeting everyone I meet like '_Hello! I am Link~ Listen! I am not an Elf it is just a common misunderstanding._' don't you think?" Link said his false greeting with a very special brand of _very_ fake cheer (Blue fairy brand) and the last part with a flat and bored voice. The changes in his expression could be thought as amusing to the people that knew Link.

A few seconds of soothing silence passed…

"Eeeehh… it would be hardly appropriate…?" Louise replied flatly, but looking much less distressed. Link's small and short laugh filled the room for an instant, enjoying the little private joke. "Yeah… let's go with hardly appropriate."

"That is acceptable for the time being, right? Keeping my identity and related stuff a secret, at the very least I myself will, both of you just do what you have to." Link said more animatedly to Osmond who had already stopped filling his lungs with Tabaco. The Hylian had no illusions that Osmond and/or Colbert would not have to tell some other people eventually so he left the door open for them. They were grateful for the concession.

"It is Sir Link; I will let you know when that changes, if it does." The headmaster replied with his eyes closed. The principal of the Academy of Magic was thinking of the many scenarios that could happen if the full information discussed in here was revealed at this point. Short summary: most of them were quite unpleasant or at least very troublesome.

Keeping things quiet at large and informing just certain key subjects was preferable for now.

"Ok then, let me show you something else."

Link once again browsed the book from the back indicating he was looking for a recent picture.

"Here in full color you will see the other part of a kingdom, its towns and inhabitants." Link declared serenely as he put on the book in the appropriate page.

The pictograph on display was one taken barely three days ago. It displayed one of the most prominent Hylian settlements, Kakariko Village. Second to only Castle Town itself, the cozy and peaceful village lay at the foot of Death Mountain. The picture was taken near the entrance, white and gray houses with red roofs were depicted in the picture. A Windmill and a well could be seen in the distance. Once again those details were secondary to the humans as they favored observing the people that appeared in the pictograph.

Link had taken this particular pictograph mid-morning and on it he captured a few moments of city life.

The conspicuously wealthy beggar had come from Castle Town and he was asking a passing man if he had bottled items for sale, looking in the picture like a genuine beggar, and in anywhere else the beggar will actually _beg _for money, not in Hyrule though. The profile of Mutoh the carpenters' boss looked at the scene with an annoyed scowl from under the shade of a tree. Anju aka the Cucco Lady of Hyrule was passing by holding a couple of pocket cuccos in her hands her destination unknown. A few other villagers were gathered near the well, by the way when this small congregation saw him they informed Link about the Moblin problem they had, he was more than a bit famous as a swordsman; like some people say, if you want to know where you are or where you are headed, all you have to do is look at where you had been.

While every person looked quite small, it was easy to spot the pointed ears everyone sported in the picture. This was the legitimate proof that another world, the people Halkeginia didn't know about, existed. It was a reality that by now the humans present had already accepted.

"This looks barely looks any different than some of residential areas of Tristania..." Colbert observed fascinated. The meaning of this discovery was amazing, incalculable even. _To think that there exists a race so alike to both humans and elves it's just so.._. The bespectacled teacher glanced at Link. What the young man has brought before them was so earthshattering and eye-opening that even a man like him could felt overwhelmed... No it wasn't that… the teacher was feeling such great anticipation because he was a man like him, because he could grasp the true importance and significance this matter represented.

"They just look like regular people ... commoners even ... but they are like you." Louise was astonished. The persons in the frame were just so different to how Elves were usually seen; they just looked so remarkably ordinary… _unlike Link_, the spontaneous thought was like a flash of inspiration as it helped Louise to finally realize why she so adamantly believed Link was an Elf… Her familiar's appearance and 'feel' was basically a textbook example of elves that being: A light colored hair blonde most commonly, fair skinned and… as some text described 'Good Looking' with a notable presence, or a special air of sorts, of course sporting the mandatory pointy ears, although Louise hadn't really heard if Elves were all so… so… well-built.

Now that the mental label Louise had given Link had changed from 'Uncouth **Commoner** Familiar' to something along the lines of '_Elf-like_ Magic Knight Familiar' which had the free bonus of adding 'Person' to his list of qualities, the girl could only frowned mentally as she no longer may help but to notice that her familiar was more than 'Sort of Handsome' as she thought right when they met. It was easy to guess the shape of what was underneath those white clothes Link wears under his tunic; The sixteen years old girl could observe and see the outline of muscles that were just very 'Aesthetically Pleasing' and complimented rather well his eyes and face_-That's absolutely unimportant right now!_ Mentally reprimanding herself for her inopportune thoughts, Louise focused once again upon the painted paper on the desk and the other not-elves depicted in it. The myriad of hair colors, from red to dark brown, old people with gray hair, two bald men, a few shades of blond here and there…

_All of them can use magic?_ She was truly seeing it; there were no one that looked like a noble in sight. No high bearing, mantles, poise… it was impossible. This image painted a reality so utterly alien to her… _It is truly another world, isn't it? I-I thought he was just messing with me yesterday! _It may not have been the best time but it occurred to Louise's brain that Link might not have told her a single lie since meeting her… The thought was much more deeply unsettling than she believed possible when Louise remembered some of the most outstanding comments her summoned being had said, and rather offhandedly at that.

The headmaster remained silent and contemplative. His thoughts were a whirlwind of activity that ended in a shrug and a silent reflection… _Perhaps this boy is related to him, the one that saved me._

"That is enough proof of your words Sir Link; you don't have to show us more if you don't want to." Old Osmond crossed his arms and placed his hand on his desk as he said this.

"Okay just two or three more pictures, first this one… A picture of the Royal Family like it was around a year and a half ago." Link moved the pages finding the correct one with ease. _Well this is it._

"This is good proof how we grow up and … grow old."

This pictograph showed again the King and the Princess.

The princess, closer to seventeen than sixteen at the time, had fully matured into the beautiful woman she is today. She was using the garbs Link associated with her. A white and pink dress adorned with pieces of gold at the waist, and armor like spaulders at her shoulders also made of gold. Her head displaying an ornate tiara fashioned in the likeness of leaves, below it Zelda's golden hair reached to her waist. You couldn't tell the exact color of anything in the sepia portrait but to Link it wasn't needed, he could see her just fine inside his mind.

Link sees how Colbert and Osmond opened their mouths a bit while staring at the princess. Link's own mouth curls upwards at the professors' reactions. _Quite the stunner as always, don't you Zelda? I almost wish to have a color pictograph of you. _Link thought slyly while mentally smirking, Zelda would have looked much more 'impressive' in full color, not like she was his to show though, not now… _Who says she ever was?_ His darker side muttered sarcastically.

Louise also stared at the princess.

_She is so beautiful, like someone out of a fairy tale._ Now, Louise was not unfamiliar with royalty and grandeur, on the contrary in fact, but the person portrayed on the pictograph had an air that no even she could help but to notice it. Of course there were no such stories of beautiful Elven princesses passed down among the human population of Halkeginia, _None that I have heard at least…_ But if she ignored the ears the elflike princess fit the mold of a princess of legends almost perfectly… Appropriate don't you think? Sill Louise will always favor her childhood friend as the perfect model of a princess; for all of Louise's defects and faults both acknowledged by her and not, it is undeniable that her loyalty came from her heart.

"Hmm, she became quite stunning and beautiful your princess…" Osmond said demonstrating he could appreciate the beauty of woman with actual respect if only for a little while. Even if Osmond hadn't been so courteous Link wouldn't have begrudged him… too much. Zelda had become quite lovely. It wasn't really a surprise for Link since he had seen how she will turn out in the other future before he lay the Master Sword to rest but… not being on the run from Ganondorf for seven years hiding every day to just survive, not really living; and also not having to disguise herself as a Sheikah learning the arts of the people of the shadows all the while… Well, all that had made a few small differences between _this_ Zelda and _that_ Zelda, considering how her beauty wasn't affected by that harsh environment, well now that it was nurtured and cared for, it became that much obvious to see just blessed with physical fairness the bearer of wisdom truly was.

"No I mean… she is your people's Queen now, isn't she?" Osmond inquired of Link, proving he had a good memory even in his old age. Of course it could also be argued that he just carefully observed the picture of the man standing next to Zelda as he said those words while looking at the image of the King.

The king… Link would have liked to feel the pang of annoyance he usually experiences whenever he remembers him… but Link's face made a melancholic expression as he observed the picture… _I should have acted bit differently…_

While Zelda could be said to be blooming with radiance like life does in its spring, her father honestly appeared to be… withering.

Approximately four years had passed between this picture of the King and the last Link had showed to the humans but in that period of time the Monarch of Hyrule seemed to have aged almost fifteen years. Even if his expression wasn't much different than in the other pictograph there was a marked difference in his visage that not even his determined bearing could mask. He looked weary, his face had more wrinkles and expression lines, the man's hair looked of a lighter shade than in the last picture even if both images had no color, and even his royal robes couldn't hide the weight he had lost.

The bald teacher didn't miss most of these details either.

"With all due respect… He looks _diminished_ from what he was in the other portrait Sir Link." The bald professor commented.

"He does." Link voice dropped a bit he then remarked. "You could it was already showing…" Link said without meaning to be heard but not minding if he was.

"I take it he didn't get to live much longer than this." Colbert inquired in a careful tone.

"Yes." Link half smiled while closing his eyes, briefly but he did.

This change in behavior didn't go unnoticed by the people present. This kind of reaction wasn't typical of the loss of a ruler no matter how good or great he had been. The boy in front of them showed something genuine. It had more in common with the usual reactions one have to the memory of someone personally knew. Louise saw it clearly too.

This wasn't the way a person that had seen or even spoken to his King once or twice would feel about his monarch death over year after the event… or was it? The third daughter of Duke de la Vallière truthfully asked herself. _Just who have I called?_

The sentiment was shared among the round eared people in attendance. Who is this person in front of them? A boy from another world, an adventurous traveler, a peerless warrior, an untalented but proficient mage which was paradoxical in itself, and... Related to royalty? A noble perhaps? A trusted vassal? Or a special kind of caretaker maybe?

There were just so many questions… and it was scary because that was after he was willingly revealing his past to them. This boy was truly quite something else.

"He died nearly… three months after this picture was taken, if I remember correctly, it may have been less than that though." Link stated in a clear voice.

"Did you take this 'Pictograph' too, Sir Link?" The principal phrased it like a question but it was more of a statement. Either way Link saw no meaning in denying it.

"Yeah."

"I see." There were no further comments about this topic from the headmaster or anyone else.

Acting without neither pause nor haste Link took his journal from the desk and the sound of flipped pages filled the office for a moment, afterwards Link put another picture this one displayed Hyrule Castle at dawn.

"That is the Royal Palace." Link said pointing at picture.

Simple nods answered him while everyone took some time looking at the picture of the castle admiring its architecture and comparing it to the palaces of Tristain, Galia and Germania. They weren't all that different, though this looked quite grand to the nobles. The way the light and shadows were represented in the sepia colored paper made it quite an interesting piece at the very least.

After a bit of time passed, Link also put on display a couple of pages that both held a pictograph of a horse, the two images were very recent ones and in color, both inside Lon Lon Ranch.

"And here like I told you before: my horse in this day and age." Link said proudly, presenting the image of Epona, his beautiful flaxen horse. She appeared with her bright brown coat and white mane for all to admire.

In the picture in the left page was an image of Link stroking Epona's face affectingly, this portrait was taken by Malon. The one to the right was a solo shot of the horse; in both instances Epona was unsaddled.

"She really is a beautiful mare." Colbert said, appreciating the fine specimen of equine beauty.

"She is." Link smiled fondly as he said that his softening as he remembered his most close companion in the last year of travels. "Thankfully I left her with a friend before I got called here so she is well cared for in my absence, although she is feral enough to survive on her own just fine." Link continued to smile pleasantly, ignoring the fact he couldn't get back to Hyrule yet to ride with her. The horseless rider left Epona in Malon's care because he wanted to give her a break for a year of continuous travels, a decision he presently didn't know how to feel about, because while he truly believes Epona deserved the rest and any new adventure has its risks, Link couldn't help but to want her to be here with him. He was stranded in an unknown world with no idea how to get back to Hyrule, somehow it was fitting that Epona was with him like the first time in Termina, even if she wasn't at song's length in the first Cycle or two.

"Hmm that one… It's a rather artistic picture Sir Link." Osmond commented looking at the pictograph on the right page.

"Mmm i-is your horse…? Posing for the portrait?" Louise was the one that had the valor to ask what was passing through everyone else's minds, a courageous young girl she was.

"Hehe, you bet she is." Link answered with a full on grin that did not affect Louise in slightest, not at all.

The Epona in the left pictograph was doing a bow; a common trick taught to horses nothing quite unusual, and Epona was executing it gracefully. Still what seemed out of place was the fact that the mare was looking directly at them from the portrait. Also there was no one instructing the horse to perform the trick as it usually happens.

In both pictures the mare mare's blue eyes were fixed with a glance that held appreciable intelligence, like if she knew she was the star of a play or the center of attention of the image. This was especially notorious in the one to the left because the single eye that could be seen from that angle wasn't looking at Link, even if the boy was touching her face directly.

"Yeah, like I told you she is very smart, Epona knows that if I or someone else aims my Picto Box at her; we are trying to take her portrait and over time she chose to look her best for the pictures." The rider explained animatedly about his mount, and then with a wide smile that came from the bottom of his sense of humor, the boy added.

"Like any other girl really." And Link talked from personal experiences here.

While many paints had some details 'fixed' by the artist in traditional portraits, or like some women say painters bring out the inner beauty of the portrayed, in a pictograph you appeared as you are, so any girl or woman Link had met always tried to look her very best for the pictures, much more so than men in general. Although some people did tend to look worse or better in pictographs, than they did in person.

"Heh, Women." Link said looking to the side with an incipient half-smile that was filled with smugness.

"Women." Osmond agreed with the blonde, while holding an odd gleam in his eyes that was certainly misplaced in an old man like him.

"Ah, Women." Prof. Colbert said dejected being completely swept in the mood… because like he always thinks whenever women become a theme of conversation… _even at this age, I am still not married_…

After all, women are interesting for Heroes, Teachers and Old men alike… remember that for it is wisdom.

"Hey! What you are all saying!" Louise yelled her complain, perceiving something amiss. She composed herself immediately though. It was a rather unsound idea to scream to the school staff in normal circumstances and so much more so in the current one.

"We are talking about my mare of course." Link answered flawlessly, maybe a bit too flawlessly.

"Yeah right." Louise replied, instantaneously. She didn't need an ounce of feminine intuition to figure this excuse out.

"Well is this all you want to show us Sir Link?" Colbert asked, before Louise could give them more than her severe expression in answer to their small laugh, although internally he is hoping to see more of the pictures the young man has in his travel journal. From what the professor had seen, a man like Link _ought_ to have many interesting things and stories to show and tell.

"This is enough right?" Link replied with a question. He considered he could still reveal some more if they wanted to see, but these people are already convinced and while there is truly much more he can show them, a sizeable part of it falls in the personal category… Or in the 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-taking-a-picture-of-a -monster- trying-to-kill-you?!' category as Malon once put it in nice terms, speaking directly to his ears in a voice whose volume she swore wasn't her maximum limit.

"I believe it so Sir Link; you didn't have to show us the last couple of those." The principal informed the not elf as he took another deep breath… with his pipe on his mouth.

"I see." The bald teacher tried not to let his disappointment appear on his face. He was moderately successful.

"If that is all, then can we retire for the evening?" Link asked while taking a glance at the setting sun that peered through the window. _Just long had we been in here?_

"There are still many matters we would like to discuss with you like but they can wait until the morning I suppose. It has been eventful enough as it is." Osmond declared while looking directly at Link, a carefree expression on his face.

"Meet me tomorrow in here before classes, to speak about the details of a thing or two. It has been an odd pleasure to meet you to say the least young man… Until tomorrow Miss Valliere, Sir Link." The principal informed and said his goodbyes to the mage and familiar duo which they accepted gratefully.

"Thanks headmaster, likewise it has been a notable affair I guess… and a long afternoon too." Link reflected while not hiding the fact that he was a little tired by the discussion.

"My thanks for your help and understanding, Principal." Louise bowed respectfully treating Old Osmond formally, she was one of the females more inclined to do so as he had never ogled or spoke to her improperly… and she wisely decided to take as a compliment. It is one thing to desire that your peers look at you as something besides a Zero, and another very different to desire a man older than your grandparents to look at you with _any _kind of interest.

"Prof. Colbert." Link glanced at the balding teacher and nodded to him respectfully with the barest of smiles. The professor responded likewise, although a bit more hesitantly as the gesture had more than bit of an edge to it, it was more like a warrior's acknowledgment. _I am really going to regret my actions at the Vestri court, don't I? _The fire mage didn't think Link will try to take revenge or do anything petty like that, but rather it appears the label the boy will be using to classify him will be along the lines of a man of battle… And then it popped in his mind that he had done that in full view of many of his students.

Suddenly, the prospect of drinking was beginning to appear as viable career alternative to the bald magical teacher, or at the very least like an acceptable hobby.

Link put away his journal into his right pouch and then made his way towards the table at the middle of the vase the one where a wooden box, a lantern and a few deku sticks all part of his property. He stored them into his pouches magically just by tapping or passing his hand above each object. After putting every one of his belongings into his bags Link walked to Louise who was waiting for him by the door.

"Headmaster, you may keep the pictograph of your person if you wish, take it as a gift."

And with one final glance the duo exited the office.

The sounds heard in the office were of a tired professor sighing while contemplating if he should create a hole to crawl into and those made by a smoking headmaster thinking about his secretary's panties… among other matters of lesser importance.

"Mr. Colbert did you just noticed how he revealed so much but didn't even told us the name of his homeland or how his people call themselves? Sir Link didn't give us any other name but his mare's." Osmond inquired of the balding teacher while putting away his pipe for good or at least for the rest of day.

"What? No he told us…" The bald teacher was going to say that Sir Link had explained it, until he found out that his memories of the last few hours fitted the principal's observations there were no name as to what his race was called.

"I …I didn't." Answered the professor bewildered about how such an important fact had escaped his notice. He began to try to recall if another name was said or if any other detail like that became evident in the past dialogue.

"An interesting fellow don't you think professor."

"Certainly." Colbert replied simply. Before making his own remarks about what he _did_ noted about Sir Link.

"Headmaster did you noticed it? A child traveling alone is not normal. There were never any parents or guardian figures in his story." Colbert though the boy was truly an enigma… and very likely and orphan too.

"At eleven I think my mother was trying to teach me, how to behave properly while playing, playing old Osmond, and my father was getting me to perfect my fireball spell as I had shown some promising skills in the field… Not traveling _alone_ to another far away country." Just the implications of that fact alone made Colbert feel like a pit was forming in the middle of his stomach. Wisely he decided to stop thinking about it.

"And he was already armed at that age…" Colbert commented aloud, while he was uneasy and didn't respond when Sir Link showed them the first picture of his journal, the professor did note that the little kid in the portrait already had a sword and shield, both pieces of metal perfectly made for his small size.

"Indeed, I certainly wasn't exploring on my own at that age that came later… Hehehe, Professor, wouldn't you say Miss Vallière's spells always end up in an explosion of some kind, failure or not?" Colbert seeing how Osmond was referring to the contrast between Louise normal results and her current, and let's say extraordinary, feat couldn't help but to slightly laugh.

"Hahaha, you said it Old Osmond."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière was tired in spirit and body. Today had been a hectic day with enough surprises, world shattering revelations and realizations to last her until her thirties, maybe even her forties if her assumptions were correct. Considering that she realized there were still many things she simply didn't know about her familiar, the petite girl was wondering if there was going to be anything left to be surprised about before she turns into a grandmother. Of course she also realized that this was just the surface of the matter, the tip of the iceberg or so they say. Seriously, it was troublesome.

After a silent walk, and a rather… jovial exchange between Link and Mr. Osmond's secretary, the girl found herself opening the door to her room. Louise didn't know what she wanted more, to sleep and deal with this in the morning or the get as much information as she could about her familiar before calling the day off.

"Ah, we forgot to ask for a mattress or a cot." Link observed simply, while looking at the pile of hay below the window as they entered the room. The remark pulled Louise out of her musings.

"Y-you are right!" Immediately she decided to go back to get one. "Let me go ask for one to the headmaster." It will give her more time to sort her thoughts.

"There is no need Louise, it is rather late and I am positive you may have some questions for me." Link replied while making his way toward the window. And there went her plan to get more time; amazing how her familiar has a tendency to put Louise out of her preferred course with ease, quite unfair really.

"But then… W-where are you going to sleep?" Louise asked while not so subtly eyeing her bed, the only bed in her room. Last night she had no problems with it, thinking that as a familiar she should not feel any different about him than if she had gotten a more normal animal like a dog. Now, well… she was in fact very aware that not only he was a person but also a male, a teenage male in fact. Funny how some facts become obvious at inconvenient times.

Louise's glance towards her bed did not escape Link.

"Ohh? Just where are you looking at…?" Here Link smiled dangerously, or more like teasingly, as he remembered being in a similar situation like Louise is now, but with a very forward Gerudo no less, _Time to see if I learned the fine art of embarrassing the innocent from them_. "You see, I have always preferred a little more subtlety when flirting, I don't know why it just seems more enjoyable that way; but I guess absolutely blatant advances are nice once in a while." Link stood while looking at Louise directly in her eyes, his smile exhibiting more of the white of his teeth.

"Wh-What?!" Louise went red in the face but Link wasn't done yet as he began approaching her. Link's mouth was making a defined upwards line.

"Do not worry you are not the first nor the second girl to offer me her bed." If only Louise knew that both cases were innocent tales of childhood with Romani and Malon. In a related matter he had also slept in Zelda's bed once or twice when he was a child.

"And I hope you are not the last either, my dear _Master_." The emphasis put in the word 'master' was just wrong or just right; it depends on your point of view.

Even though it was getting dark, Louise's face was so obviously red it may be seen from a mile away.

"I-I-I did not! Gh Ahhh! Y—Y-Yo-You! M-My bed! I haven't! Au-aah!" Louise couldn't really articulate a proper response and her body was nervously shaking. Normally Link would have stopped there but he just couldn't resist teasing her, she was way too vulnerable to these kinds of attacks and as a man of battle it was in his instincts to take advantage of an opening when he saw one. And seriously speaking, it may do Louise some good in being more mindful of her actions.

"Ah, but you see there nothing for you to be embarrassed about after all…" Link's expression turned kind of evil here, he still smiled and his eyes seemed to gleam in the faint light of the room. "Didn't you strip for me last night, Louise?" All we can say is that Link's smile became too bright, almost like a star.

Louise's brain short-circuited. Even if was impossible Link could have sworn that steam and sparks came out of Louise's head before she went still as a stone, only for a little while though.

"Heh, I honestly thought that if someone was going to try hitting on me it would be Kirche, not you, Guess life is full surprises like that." Link nodded at his declaration, the combined effect his words and his slight smug expression managed to reboot Louise.

"Y-You! Perverted familiar!" the teased girl yelled with righteous fury. The irate Vallière moved to her bed grabbing the first pillow she could find. "I am not like t-that, L-L-like that, like that Zerbst!" She hit Link square on the face with a two handed pillow strike. _Heh, it was telegraphed. _The warrior observed amusedly.

When she prepared another swing Louise saw why she had managed to hit him today, unlike with her ranged attacks on the morning. Like if her smacking cushion were a theater's curtain Link revealed a much wider smirk when she removed it, the expression was pictograph worthy and it made Louise's heart beat faster... in anger but it did. She tried another swing of her fluffy weapon. It ended in the same result, Link was now grinning with a hand under his chin. The enraged master persevered and this time she connected with a downward left to right diagonal. Result: Link had moved the hand under his chin to his hair, running his hand through it a manner that seemed to remind Louise vaguely of a playboy like Guiche, but had much more attacking power of a certain kind.

Even in her upset state, Louise managed to get that Link was enjoying getting a rise out her. "Ghaaahh!" Infuriated even more she tried to hit him again, she just didn't know any better way to vent her emotional outburst caused by his shameless teasing, this time he grabbed the pillow mid-strike with his left hand and effectively the assault stopped.

"Ok, the last one hurt a bit, don't get too rowdy." The teasing boy said flatly like reprimanding a child throwing a tantrum. "I only let you hit me because I was being kind of a jerk to you, don't get used to it."

Hearing Link's comment, Louise gripped the pillow with both hands and squeezed hard, her body trembling while she inclined her head in a way that her flowing hair hid her face from Link's view. Link objectively observed that she looked quite upset. _Guess I overdid it…_

"I was just joking you know." Link tried defending himself verbally, rather lamely at first, but then putting more substance in his argument. "And it may show you just how out order your actions were yesterday even if I was a non-magical commoner, there weren't much stopping any guy in my place from taking advantage you, you know? if not when you were naked then later when you were asleep and your wand out of reach, whether you thought of me like a boy or not it wouldn't have mattered."

"I am a noble, a mage! I could have managed against commoner." Louise exclaimed defensively, even if she couldn't really deny the logic her familiar used, a very cold one by the observation of her vulnerability while sleeping with a male in her room. Truly, her own defense felt weak even to her ears, she was less than a stellar as a magus after all… and magic could only protect a noble as long as he could wield it, even a proper mage would find himself reduced to nothing more than an ordinary man without a wand to cast his magic.

It made her feel uncomfortable, but worse was that she had already figured situations like these one, where Link pointed out her perceived faults, were going to repeat themselves because the kind of upbringing he seemed to have. They were very different people she and Link. Well she knew this was going to present difficulties.

"Really? Well perhaps you truly are right; maybe these runes may have also prevented it." Link raised his globed right hand while making his point.

Louise frowned; this wasn't going nearly as smoothly as she liked. "Well sorry for that." Said the mage girl while looking to side, just how many times had she apologized to her familiar today? Not a lot but she did and she meant it, and here he was still calling her out on the effects the contract could have had on him. It truly wasn't her intention to alter his mind and even if it were, her colder side told her, she would have failed.

After a second of silence passed Link resumed talking her expression haven't gone unnoticed.

"Sorry for mentioning the runes, it was out place Louise. I know it wasn't your fault." And it appears once more that Link is gentler and more mature than Louise gave him credit for. Really her familiar just complicated matters on his own.

"Hmp." Answered Louise as she looked to the side, she tried to appear offended but to Link she only looked like someone acting the part without much intent behind it. "As long as you know it." The sweet and sour girl accepted the apology.

"Um, how about … let me demonstrate you how I made my bed yesterday night, to show you I won't be doing anything improper or disrespectful, and that I really don't need a cot for time being." The boy moved next to and then crouched before the hay. By placing his hand over the bundles of straw, little by little the hay was put away magically into his bags until there was none. And then with the wave his hands, the sound of rustle of clothes resonated in the room, and the hay materialized on the ground, it was distributed evenly over the floor and had the shape of an ellipse. Done with that, Link took a thick piece of brown cloth out of one his pouches and set it over the hay. The piece of fabric was padded, at least two inches thick. It looked like a _very_ passable mattress.

Louise watched the process. In some ways it was incredible, it was just single spell and yet he could do so much with it.

Sitting in his makeshift bed Link looked up Louise and the girl saw how the boy extended his hands towards her, a pillow blinked into existence his in left hand and thin white blanked appeared in his right hand in an instant. Another fully functional sleeping place was now in her room. _He really doesn't need me or any else to live, does he?_

"As you see I can stay like this for a while, this is actually quite comfy for something that takes less than half a minute. Much more if you take into account that you can't always have a proper bed while traveling. The hay gives it that extra touch." Louise nodded timidly at his words, the last part of her previous agitation leaving her.

Link looked expectantly Louise for a few seconds.

It stretched into a minute or two.

"So… still not done processing everything that just happened? You know about me, you, my race, this whole thing." Link asked Louise and rose to his feet just carelessly dropping the pillow and blanket over his temporary bed. Moving over to the table in the room Link sit down.

"It's not just that." Louise answered softly. Really this familiar was proving to be a handful even when he was cooperating. Still Louise breathed deeply, calming herself. _What am I so hesitant about?_ Louise decided to just ask what came to her mind it's not like Link bites or something. She sat in front of him.

"I see… Are you hungry, perhaps?" The boy spoke with a casual tone of voice. To Louise that sentence really came out of nowhere.

"What? No." And Louise wondered… what this familiar is thinking? Asking about food in a time like this.

"Really? I am… somewhat. Would you mind if we eat now?" Maybe not out of nowhere but Louise was about to ask what they were going to eat when he pulled out of the bag at his left the white bundle of fruit, bread, and chicken she had prepared for him before everything went to Not-Elfland.

Soon the tristanian found herself looking at a big bowl filled with rice, onions rings and lots of meat strips with some other vegetables as toppings it was more than enough for two people by itself. And not only a meal graced her table, Link also pulled shining silver cutlery and clean porcelain dishes that had engraved a golden likeness of a bird in their center, a symbol called the Hylian Crest even if Louise didn't know that, _It looks_ _like the one in the middle his shield_. The quasi-mage observed, also the dishes had golden trimmings in their perimeter, they were of triangles of all things, and so well-crafted that Louise didn't doubt they were genuine gold. Everything was set over finely woven tablecloth.

The rather fancy tableware was gift from an aristocrat from Hyrule. Link knew the man had good intentions but since Link never had a house of his own where he used normal dishes, Hyrule Castle didn't count as they had their own, the young Hylian had never found an use for them. They were a part of the big collection of 'Junk' Link had into his Kokiri magical pouches.

It was good that as noble Louise really had no natural envy for worldly possessions, not for the dishes, but for the magical bag, it truly looked just a bit _too_ convenient. _For all I know he may have buckets full of gems and gold ingots in those bags of him. _If only the third daughter of Duke de la Vallière knew how close to the truth she was in that moment. Adventuring through the Temples found in Hyrule, Termina as well as some ruins in Holodrum, Labrynna and the lands in between had proven to be very profitable to Link in this timeline. Link (still) couldn't buy a palace but the more pressing money problems he had were along the lines of 'Storage' and easily taken care of, by a couple of wallets from the royal palace and Links own magical bags.

"Well…" Louise glanced down at prepared meal. "I guess we can have dinner." Muttering under her breath she added. "Cold though."

"Good, but…" Link looked at the set table and nodded while smiling, if he had heard Louise or not was a personal guess. "Just let me heat it up." Putting both his hands on the bowl of rice and meat he prepared to cast the spell of fire he was most familiar with. He only knew three.

This time Link formed the image clearly, the boy pictured a beautiful crystal with an orange core of flame inside his body, one he had seen materialize only for a moment when the Great Fairy of Magic taught him the spell yet he will never forget it, as Link can _feel_ it just fine not on anywhere on his person but somewhere in his soul, Link simply let his magic flow into it controlling the input and output of his power. That was the main trick to do something _more_ with the three spells he learned from the Great Fairies, and Din's Fire was the most receptive to it. A small sphere of flames was conjured between Links palms encasing the bowl for a small instant before disappearing lightly heating the meal up.

"It's useful for cooking." Link sly expression was somewhat annoying to Louise yet she was still losing the full inside joke. The Hylian mage had long ago stopped pretending that he wasn't using a very advanced spell of divine origin to conveniently heat his food. After all this was the main way Link trained and got better at using this particular spell. The impulse to not eat ashes was a powerful drive.

The impromptu waiter Link began setting everything properly before serving each one a portion of their dinner. With food served and people seated the boy and the girl were looking at each other from across the table. No one was speaking a word for a minute or two.

"So don't have any questions? Not even one?" Link was actually surprised about her silence, he expected at the very least some inquiries about his past… hey he may might have been joking when he said it, but he is a legendary Hero chosen by fate, surely his life deserve _some_ interest, the only reason he could think of for Louise hesitance is that perhaps she was still uneasy about his presence.

"I do have… many, but I don't know where to begin." So she wasn't actually that uneasy just a bit overwhelmed, that is fine with Link.

"I see…" Link replied, before continuing. "Let me help you with that then." The boy knew what he had to do; it was simple matter of breaking the ice.

"Hylian." Link spoke in a firm tone of voice. "I am a Hylian, that's how my people call themselves, Hylians."

A slight widening of the eyes and opening of her mouth was the reaction _that_ got out of Louise.

"Hy-lian." She parroted the word. Louise tried to intone perfectly the name of Link's brethren.

"Yeah."

"…I see… I don't quite remember getting that in the office… you didn't say it then, right?" The last sentence was a statement disguised as a question.

"No I believed someone will ask me about it but it didn't happen." The informative Hylian shrugged. He did feel a bit foolish about allowing such a situation to occur, Osmond and Colbert surely thought that he was trying some mind games when he truly wasn't… or that he had a strange sense of humor, the latter was kind of right though, sometimes Link's jokes only make sense inside his head.

"So you ended telling everyone about your past, your home, your people but you didn't mention the name of any of them? Where is your dislike for lying in this? Feels like it conveniently comes and goes." Pleasantly, the master enjoyed being in the position to rightly criticize her familiar's behavior. "Reproachable." She hoped a repeat of such a novel experience.

"Er… I said my horse's name?" Louise lips began to curl up at Link's shaky defense, _absolutely enjoyable_. She was already wearing a full smile inside her head and small one in her exterior.

"Funny how some things work out, right?" Link scratched his temple with his right hand, some embarrassment tinting his features.

"Indeed it is a marvel sometimes… So tell me, how is the country of the Hylians called? The name of your homeland." She had been curious about it. Ultimately though, she understood why no one had asked about it in the principal's office, they could always ask later.

"Oh, it's called Hyrule, that's the place where I come from Hyrule; it's very beautiful and peaceful." _I made sure of it… _Link added mentally as he smiled in response to Louise's improving mood.

"Oh, really? When was the last war they had there?"

"Formally, almost two decades ago, nineteen around years to be more exact. It was an internal affair; wars with other kingdoms are almost unheard of, it is because traveling into and outside of Hyrule is quite difficult even for a small group." Link noted how this topic was close to him after all one of the more direct results of the war was him living his childhood as a Kokiri. A bit of surprise was written in Louise's face at that answer.

"I can barely believe it; here in Halkeginia we have wars almost every year, there are things like border issues, commoners uprising, feuds between nobles, civil wars…" Louise talked in a small voice, she had never participated in a war directly, as it wasn't expected of noble girls unless she was part the military, mages were always welcome there regardless of gender, nor had she been around near the consequences of a war but she had heard enough to know this wasn't something to be happy about even if wars presented some of the better opportunities to nobles to gain better positions, titles and favor with the crown.

"Mmm… Now is my turn to say I can barely believe it, that's a difficult situation." Link frowned, he could wrap his head around such idea but he didn't like it, the last war in Hyrule in the end helped ensure all races were under one banner, something that now he as an adult could understand was needed. Such frequent conflicts instead only spoke of general discontent.

"Well there was a try for a coup d'état eight years ago, but it was exposed before it could do real damage…" _This time at least… _Link's ironic mind reminded him sourly. "So a large conflict was avoided."

"That's fortunate." Louise appeared genuinely relieved to hear about it and unknowingly improved Link's mood. So Link decided to go through with his planned course of action and reveal just a bit more to Louise about him.

"It is… that in fact is the reason why I know the King and the Princess." The tone was casual like if remarking something about an everyday fact. It took a second to Louise to process that another surprising truth about her familiar was being told. Seriously, it was getting old, what was next? Perhaps her familiar had fought an ancient dragon resurrected by an evil sorcerer?

"Is that so? How?" Louise believed that explained a lot.

"I found out about what was happening who the head of the rebellion was and had a rough estimate when they were going to strike." Link summarized, he just didn't tell her that the knowledge came from a small trip through the fabric of time.

"But you were a child eight years ago right?! Forget about someone believing a child of ten! How you even managed to even get close to someone that could tell the royal family." Louise was a little upset about what was being told, but by now she knew better that just dismiss what Link was saying as a lie.

"I didn't." Link voice held just enough dryness to tip Louise that he was going to say something outrageous again. She was right. "I snuck into the castle and told the princess directly."

"What did you say?!" Louise didn't raise her voice but her tone was one of open disbelief.

"Well I was always a bit crafty and I had a very ingenious partner at the time that gave me a couple of suggestions." Amusedly Link continued his tale. "After telling the princess she confessed to me that she had suspicions of her own."

"Wait! She actually believed you…" Louise interjected.

"Yeah, not only her though. We managed to convince her father because I had proof with me. They weren't pictographs but in this case it was better, so even if both I and the princess were just kids they had no option to believe us and take our words seriously." And it indeed was a great proof Link held.

The young Hero of Time will always remember the look of simple and utter disbelief Zelda's father held when he showed the King the back of his very own left hand and the golden mark of the Triforce gleaming lightly on it. That was the only time Link was sure the King truly lost his calm. Of course the fact that Link knew many secrets like the location of the Master Sword, its exact aspect, the method to enter the Sacred Realm using the three Spiritual Stones, the notes for Zelda's lullaby, the many songs to warp across Hyrule, what lied inside the Royal Family's Tomb in Kakariko, that Impa was a Sheikah, the existence of the Ocarina of Time, the Song of Time… Among other facts, well it may have helped to aggravate the monarch. Heck, even Zelda was surprised about how much he knew, as he hadn't got the time to tell her everything yet, as she didn't remembered it, for that time he came to her courtyard was also the first she had ever seen him. Zelda believed him all the same something which he will always be grateful.

To add more icing on the cake was the fact that when Link touched Zelda's hand the Triforce of Wisdom materialized on the princess, giving her a similar mark on the back of her right hand, something the royals knew Zelda didn't have before that day... But that fact also brought a sense of urgency and danger, because if Ganondorf ever came close to the princess or Link the Triforce of Power could potentially resonate with the other pieces and manifest on the Gerudo King giving him the power needed to conquer Hyrule once more.

"It's quite the history."

"Indeed." Link couldn't help but to smile wryly at that. He reached into one of his pouches and took out his journal. Opening it Link showed her a pictograph that looked a lot like the first one with the King and the Princess. There was one addition depicting his twelve year old (nearing thirteen) self. Link took the pictograph from the page, undoing whatever method he had used to stick it to the paper, flipped a page of the book and then put it next to the first one of Zelda and her father for comparison.

"Oh." Was Louise's eloquent answer. This picture, instead of the solemn air the other held, looked incredibly informal.

The adult in the picture, while still appearing quite regal with the scepter still in his hand, was not looking to his front but rather he was glancing at the children to his left with a slight smile. Link was in the middle of the parent and child, with the King to his right and the Princess to his left. The children were posing playfully, Link had his left hand raised, and showing the back his left and his forearm towards the point of view of the one taking the picture, next to him the little princess mirrored his pose but her right arm. The upper limbs of the children touched. Both kids wore wide smiles, like if they were doing some sort of mischief, right in front of the monarch of the land… Although no Golden insignia was shining on the hands they were displaying…

If only Louise knew the significance of such act…

Royalty may not behave so casually even with family members, much less with a stranger even if he had saved their lives, much less still they will left proof of such behavior in the hands of someone unrelated, that much Louise knew. She came from such a family, one many considered the next greatest besides the royal family in Tristain. The confusing situation also brought another matter to the forefront of Louise's mind. _He was rather cute as child…_ All right it brought two things to the forefront of her mind. The other was a doubt not nearly as pleasant. She decided to just ask nicely and see.

"And… umm… About your parents? What they thought about all of this?" _That came out great! Why don't ask him how they died in the first place! _Louise though sarcastically. She is better than this, how could a Vallière woman be so tactless, when did she became a disrespecting Zerbst? Then again, there was no polite or proper way to ask if you were an orphan.

"Not much, I suppose. They died in the war I mentioned, I never met them." Link answered in a neutral tone.

"Sorry I …" Louise stuttered, but Link held his hand up to stop her.

"It really is alright Louise, it goes as follows: My mother was injured badly in the war, I don't know how, but she managed left me in the care of… others. There was no mention of a father in what she managed to tell the... ones that took care of me. For all I know, I could have been the result of one night of fickleness or a loving and beautiful relationship that began blossoming since their childhood, I don't nor will I ever know."

Link looped upwards before continuing it had more to do with his hiding some facts from Louise in his edited account of his origins, rather than with any apprehension about his ancestry.

"It doesn't really matter in the end; I was cared for and had a good childhood for the most part." Link just had to ignore the part where he had taken a sword when he was ten, and faced horrors that no other men could. Ah, and fail hard at it the first time around by allowing Ganondorf to take the Triforce, but he took responsibility and managed to correct his mistake, by defeating him.

"I won't say that I don't think about it sometimes, I would really like to know where I come from what my parents were; their names, if they knew each other, do I look like one of them? Well things like those… but it's nothing that causes me pain anymore." Link stopped his meticulous inspection of the ceiling. He looked at Louise with a small smile and no signs of distress on his face. "So you don't have to feel sorry for me."

Link would never know but this was the first time Louise felt true admiration for someone outside of her family and her childhood friend Henrietta.

"So what happened after the overthrow was prevented."

"Well, I stayed for a bit in the palace. My presence passed off, as a 'royal playmate' for the princess which I actually was." Link grinned.

"I even managed to rub some of my bad habits on her, though she will strangle herself before admitting it." Link crossed his arms looking immensely proud of this. Louise just raised an eyebrow both at his declaration and toward the similarities. Louise herself had been a playmate for a princess… And she had never addressed her highness so casually like Link is doing now, or misbehaved in front of her… all right there were their 'harmless' fights over who got to play the princess on some of their games… Okay, maybe not so harmless; yet she would be nothing but the perfect subject for her princess now.

"Well continuing with the tale: After a while I left without telling anybody, had things to do. Came back to Hyrule almost two years later, got a royal scolding from the King himself. Afterwards, I stayed there in the palace for a few years although I always took my time to just explore Hyrule on my own. Then I left for over a year and came back again, around three weeks ago, got summoned by no other than you and lo and behold here I am."

Unbelievable, that is the only way she could describe the kind of person Link was.

"Ummm… Why are you telling me all of this?" While she was grateful for it Louise knew she was asking about quite personal matters. He would have been in his right to not answer. She herself would have a very hard time being half as talkative about her life… if only because she fells ashamed of her shortcomings as a mage and she felt there was nothing 'remarkable' about her besides that.

"Ah, well you aren't the only that has to do an effort to get along and make things work between you and me. Besides I expect a full summary of your life in similar fashion, at least a thousand words by tomorrow night." Link was both serious and joking with Louise.

Louise giggled at his joke and smiled internally at his first declaration yet she couldn't bring her face to smile as she didn't feel like she could repay his honesty… but she should try at the very least.

In the end Louise considered that Link's history made sense. It explained many things, why her familiar could seem so rough at times and so polite at others. She imagined that after he was taken by the Royal family of his land, some education and good habits must have slipped somehow into his person making him the strange existence he today… She was half right; Louise only missed the part about sleeping for seven years to fight against an evil he helped unleash and preventing a moon from crashing in another world… which of course also involved time travel.

Hey, Link wasn't called the Hero of Time just for show.

A paradox that was what Link was to Louise, someone that possessed characteristics that were at odds with each other. Gentle and rough. Humble and proud. Human and Elf. Orphan yet not lonely. Rude and polite… She could even add warrior and mage, which while not mutually exclusive in combat proper, were at both sides of the path between commoners and nobles, someplace he must have walked on.

"Ah, Louise our dinner got cold." Link observed flatly. The once warn meal was again reduced to the temperature of the room. Louise blinked twice taking a moment to return from her contemplation before confirming the state of her plate. "You don't mind do you?" It was simple matter of reheating if she did.

At this moment, a welcome interruption made itself known.

Knock. Knock.

Hylian and Human turned and looked at the door of the room. "Come in, is open." Louise allowed entrance. Link put away his Journal.

Entering the room was no other than Siesta in all of her maidenly glory pushing a silver cart.

"Good Night, I have brought you dinne-… Eeh?" Making cute sound Siesta's introduction was cut short, when she saw the set table where Link and Miss Vallière were sitting with an almost full dinner in front of them. The maid blinked in confusion.

"D-Did they already send someone else?" Siesta wondered aloud. If they did, it was strange as she was asked by name to serve them dinner by a bald teacher on order of the headmaster. Somehow when Link was in the audience with the principal her name must have come up as someone unafraid of Elves… or Link more specifically.

Link expression relaxed at seeing her and noting his glance she nodded timidly in return braving a small smile. "No Siesta, this is actually mine." Link smiled easily to her while tapping one of his pouches. Siesta presence was calming to the Hylian and he saw that she grew a little more comfortable when he called her by name.

"Ah, I see." Siesta understood there was magic involved. "Sorry for the inconvenience then." It was bit disappointing, Siesta was actually looking forward to talking to Link for a bit more so she could apologize properly for being scared of him.

"It's no trouble in fact, I think Louise here would prefer a warn meal from her Homeland rather than what I put here. That way I get more for me." Link waved toward the finely placed Hylian tableware and the food served over it. Talking had opened his appetite, and now that he even got room service Link no longer needed to go hunting or ration his food.

"I don't have a problem with any of the meals provided; you may serve the one brought in the cart before leaving." Louise's tone while graceful held the indifferent air most nobles treat commoners with… when they aren't abusing their authority.

"As you wish milady." Siesta didn't let her dissatisfaction appear on her face even if Link is a very friendly Elf; it doesn't mean that Miss Vallière wouldn't be a normal noble, with all that it entails.

"You can also have dinner here with me before leaving, you know payback for lunch." Link offered completely disregarding his master's tone and maybe even a few rules of propriety.

"Huh?!" Siesta cheeks colored a bit. Link is asking her to dine with him; even her lively cousin from the capital would congratulate her for such a nice and swift development. In fact it was a little too fast for her.

"Wait I understand that you are kind of friends and that maybe you want to get along better with her but she is a maid-" _What is this familiar thinking!? _Inviting a girl over to _her_ room and in _her_ presence, did Link have death wish? Is he another playboy like Guiche just with no boundary issues when it comes to females of another species?! Even if things where going well Louise was definitely going to give that Link a piece of her mind-

"She is probably the one servant who we are going to see the most, and also one of the four persons that are no longer afraid of me. The others being Kirche, you, and as strange as it sounds the headmaster's secretary." _Which she never truly was… _Link pondered as he silenced Louise almost effortlessly with the power of simple logic.

"Besides…" Link turned to Siesta.

"I would like ask you a couple of things so even if you have already eaten please stay just a little."

"I-I would love to, but… I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Miss Vallière." Siesta said meekly glancing at Louise.

"It no real trouble, right Louise?" Link looked sideways to her and his gaze was seeking her approval. Yet she figured that even if she said no, Link will simply talk with the maid outside. In the end Siesta's presence didn't bother her personally it was just… the abrupt way Link had invited a commoner girl to her quarters and how it clashed with her customs, commoners and nobles just didn't eat at the same room, unless they were some of her personal staff...

"Right." Louise whispered and gave them a small nod.

And so the Zero's bizarre day continued with a dinner that could have come out of a joke. Something like an elf, a maid and noble enter in a bar… Well in the end Louise conceded that Link was right in inviting Siesta, they learned quite a bit.

Between friendly chat, good food, and some inquiries; Link managed to get a couple of facts from the maid. First, Siesta was asked to bring them dinner probably for the fact that she was seen with Link in Vestri Court and most likely would be bringing Link meals to Louise's room for the next few days, before everyone and everything calms down.

Link also got Siesta and Louise to tell him more about Halkeginia in general. The four land countries of Tristain, Germania, Galia and the Holy Empire of Romalia; the mention of the floating kingdom of Albion got a very excited response out of Link, he said he had seen masses of land floating but never had heard about whole kingdom in the skies… although when he thought about it, Link remembered reading about something along those lines in some of the books from the Royal Library of Hyrule, he didn't mention that to the girls though.

The other important matter they learned from the raven haired maid, was the general reaction to Link's elfin appearance from the people of the academy, the gossip Siesta heard came from all social circles, from the commoner servants to the noble teachers. Being part of the serving staff always gives one many ears to get information from. In general, the reaction was one of surprise and disbelief sadly mixed with some fear. But there were also some brighter spots it appeared the bunch of students that remained after Louise pulled Link's hat were spreading more favorable rumors on account of what had happened… also a few people were just openly curious about him and Elves in general…

Link already felt bad for the future lies he was going to tell to keep the charade up, and also for the fact that he still wasn't correcting Siesta about his race. _There will a time for telling her, she deserves to know sooner rather than later._

The maid had also learned a bit from Link asking questions about topics like his tastes in food, clothing and (to Louise's surprise) reading. Louise also noted that some gestures from Link that could be taken as shyness and bashfulness were in reality cues that showed his discomfort with lying to her. They always happened when Link stopped himself from telling something more that was related with the fact he wasn't an Elf. It baffled Louise; Link was having a harder time not telling Siesta than speaking to the headmaster.

"No it's the truth! Nobody in the kitchen can quite believe that the boy I was eating with at noon was an Elf!" Siesta was now at ease with Louise and was expressing herself in a less reserved manner. "I barely can myself!" The black haired girl looked at Link's ears every now then as they talked.

"Really… hope they aren't too scared of me…" Link scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hehe, actually some other maids were following me when they heard I was going to serve you dinner, they are probably eavesdropping as we speak." Siesta laughed a bit nervously while pointing subtly to the door with her face. No sooner had she said that, the sound of people running hastily passed through the walls of the dorm.

"Oh! I was beginning to get worried about who were those people…" The Hylian boy also turned to look at the door.

"Well, I am sorry for the inconvenience Siesta, but you see, at the same I am honestly glad you are here." Link was cleaning and staking the dishes used, Siesta had told him to give her his personal dishes along with the one she brought to get them washed together. "So I guess that means you are my unofficial maid for now."

"Ah." Siesta blushed lightly at the comment.

"Not so unofficial, if it is true the headmaster called for her by name." Louise pointed out, as she was giving her empty plate to Siesta, the owner of the room was the last one to finish her meal but she was already done.

"True." The Hylian boy conceded, it just felt a bit off to him to have a personal servant, sure he had been served by the staff at Hyrule Castle but he had to consciously let do them do their job, like cleaning and laundry, in the beginning. He had after all cared for himself since he was a child. Kokiri were mature in that way.

"It will be my pleasure." Siesta replied sincerely.

The black haired girl looked at the window no doubt observing just how far into the night she already was. "I would like stay longer but it's getting late."

"Don't let us keep you any longer, thanks for everything and good night Siesta." Link told the maid, as he placed the last of the dishes and cutlery in the cart, he had insisted in helping her even if it was just that much. Louise nodded to her, but in a less indifferent way than she normally would have.

"Link, Miss Vallière many thanks for having as guest, good night to you both." Bowing respectfully she excused herself from Louise's room and left.

With appetites sated and the moons high on the sky, Link and Louise decided to call it day. There will be more time for talking in the days ahead. Many things had change in the span of this day Link reflected as he and Louise changed, the latter from inside the curtains of her bed. He likewise took off his belts, gloves, boots and tunic, putting them to side if his makeshift bed, this left him in the long sleeved shirt and quasi-pants he wore underneath. His hat was still on his head. The boy was also careful not to show his left hand as he still hasn't spoken to Louise about it.

Looking at his sorely empty scabbard Link could only think about getting a new blade. _Guess I have to see where the nearest smith or weapon shop is… the sooner the better. _While Link could defend himself just fine even with a wooden stick he is still a swordman at heart so he just didn't feel like himself without a blade.

The rustling of clothes in Louise's bed stopped signaling she was finished.

"Hey…" Link called softly to the mage girl.

"Yes?"

"Louise, let's do this once more." Before Louise could ask 'Do what?' The pinkette opened her curtains only to see window framing Link from behind as he spoke in a bright and clear voice.

"I am Link, a Hylian traveler from Hyrule; it's a pleasure meeting you." Link bowed formally as a gentleman taking off his hat in greeting for the reintroduction to the person that summoned him to Halkeginia.

_He does look better without his hat…_

Louise at seeing this finally smiled fully to Link and responded in kind. Standing on her bed, she curtsied with her nightgown; the darkness of the night formed a veil that helped conceal her figure in the semitransparent fabric, she introduced herself anew.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, third daughter of Duke de la Vallière of Tristain. The pleasure is all mine, Link."

_Who could have told? She can be cute if she wants to…_

Mage and Familiar nodded one last time at each other. "Good night/ Good night."

There were still many questions and unknowns for Link but for now he could honestly say he had accomplished something today and so with these thoughts the second day of Link, the Hero of Time, in Halkeginia came to a close.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow this chapter is finally done; these two days in the fic have taken almost a full year… I don't have much to say except that it actually took me a while to write this. I had some free time that I used in something else (around January) and I finally found the phenomena called writer's block with a certain part of this chapter. OK maybe it wasn't as extreme as that but I did find difficult to narrow what I was going to show of Link's past.

Still like I said before, the biggest obstacle in bringing this update was once again my job, remember how a told you that people were fired before well… turns out my boss was fired too. It was truly surprising and we have a new one now… and he is someone I believe will be a bit pissed because I have used the nights to finish this chapter rather than advancing in my work.

Anyway l can only tell you that my job is going to be a bitch during the next few months because the things we didn't do to get moving that damn project I spoke about last chapter, piled up and are now catching up to us… I ignore if/when the workload will ever come down to what it was last year… it kinda sucks like it really really does suck, really Soooo let's forget about it and start anew.

Hello Everyone! You guys are Amazing! Over a Hundred Reviews! This is Awesome! It truly is! MANY thanks to everyone that reviewed you don't know how that motives me; I just wish I could reward all you with faster updates but that seems sort of impossible now… yet it is those same reviews that gave the encouragement needed to finish this chapter.

First, I know I only get that many reviews because the amount of time between chapters is soooo long but still it is very nice to see it, although when more than half of the reviews are from people asking for an update you must really stop to consider how to bring a more timely schedule... sadly nothing occurs to me as simply put, my free time now is much less than what it used to be and like many fanfic authors say real life always comes first; perhaps I will research writing techniques, who knows maybe it is worth a shot? As I do know I am disorganized when I write.

Now moving on and talking about the chapter itself, the travel journal Link shows here is going to be a show here and there through the history, and it will be mainly used for both the characters in the fic and us, to get to know Link a little better. Second Epona appeared all hail to her! She is not going to appear later so let's celebrate now.

As you can see this chapter is also full of foundation and character interactions, the thing is that if I want Louise and Link to get along they have to get to know each other first, but worry not! things begin to move forward in the next chapter.

By the way, Din's fire is the precursor of the microwave in The Legend of Zelda.

Also I want to ask something to all of you, since we didn't get a name for Zeda's father in the game proper what do you think I should name him between Gustaf or Daltus? You know like the Kings mentioned in The Minish Cap that according to Hyrule Historia (and my fic) happened before Ocarina of Time, please tell which one you prefer although I can just go without naming him in the story but I really want to name him as he has some relevance in Link's past.

And… Since we are talking about names, tell me this please, how many of you noticed that the names "Hyrule" and "Hylian" were never spoken by Link during the conversation in this and the last chapter, they were only mentioned in the narration.

Also form this chapter onwards I will answer signed reviews personally instead of doing it in the next chapter, someone brought to my attention that my slow update rhythm is not really compatible with doing it between updates, do give a few days I mostly logon only in weekends.

Now Review answering time:

drake202: He doesn't have the fairy bow but he does have the Hero Bow… so we do get magical arrows in due time. There coming clean in here but there is also going to more in the future stay tuned for than!

Shintouyu: Please update Fate Shirou! (Shameless pleading) For those who don't know this a very entertaining Fate/Stay Night history.

Nivek Beldo: You are right about time travel messing things up, and as you can see I do want to show a better Louise but it takes time to make it happen believably. As for the romance there is going to be some although I don't know if will be any good, I do like to tease though!

Poliamida: You can rest easy; Link is going to be followed by angry chickens in story that I promise. And yeah dekus are really small and Deku Link even more so.

Link-the-lightbringer: Thanks for your comments hope you like this chap, and thanks for all of the advice in the PMs.

LoveMadness: Derf and Link will have an odd friendship initially as he wasn't meant for a Windalfr. Frienfly banter may be involved.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: He will begin a small deku plantation in the future (hint: Vestri Court) but only after it dawns on him that a way to Hyrule will not be found easily.

cj1of4 : There will be some interactions with Matilda but whether those happen on screen or not is yet to be decided.

dragon-cloud16: Nice this got your interest, but Link is not a Gandalrf.

Lordrus: My first death threat! I am honestly honored and here you got so you don't get into a killing spree.

alanek2002: The length of the chapters appears to be my only saving grace at moment, but this chapter is actually shorter than chap3. To be honest I am somewhat happy to finally succeed in making a chapter that is not longer than the last.

Guest At 1/19/13: I am still updating it just going slow…

SaphireHeart: Many thanks for reviewing all the chapters. I see you like Link a lot hope he doesn't disappoint you.

The Azure Heart: It really nice as an author that someone thinks your work is good enough to recommend it, give my thanks to your friend and hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reviewing every chapter in one go, and you are right Link and Derf are going to get along with a healthy dose of jabs at each other.

Bookeater-otaku: First thanks for such a detailed review. You see I also think about how to best explain Link's inventory and how some things will work in my fic but as you said, finding the right time is tricky, because it is a pretty big info dump.

But let me answer a few things now that you have given me the opportunity.

-Light spoilers Ahead!-

Bottles? Nine. The full six he got from Termina plus the three Link can get as a child in Ocarina of Time. The other one was gift from the poe collector which never existed in this timeline. The contents are 2 red potions, 2 blue, 2 green ones, 2 XXX and 1 YYYY.

As I told before the Fierce Deity's Mask is in Links inventory but there are some very interesting restrictions on it that limit when he can use it. I don't know if anyone had taken the particular approach I have chosen for it, but it is one of the things I am personally proud to have thought of… although it is pretty unusual so I don't know if people will like it.

Rings? He has ring box inside his dimensional bags. Which rings? Just wait and see they may be harmless, humorous or maybe even have an interesting effect when used with something else.

The arrows count as a one time item that is a spell… Explaining better what I meant, the arrows encased with a crystal head were a physical item that Link collected as the treasures of the dungeons of Termina, but they taught the spell permanently through the crystal as it dissolved in light that merged with Link when he did his trademark Item Get pose. The Fairy spells were learned in a similar manner the crystals existed for a while before merging with our hero. Link now got good enough with those six magics that he could materialize the crystals or arrow heads gave them some else, and have them learn the spell if they are capable enough without losing his own ability to cast them… oh the possibilities.

And last but not least this Link did not did the adventures of the Oracle series, he did searched and explored ruins in those places and who knows what he found there…

Your idea is pretty good but I had pictured Farore's Wind differently, (Pegasus boots + Pegasus seeds, seems very doable though), and about the Mystical seed from Holodrum and Labrynna well… Links has a slingshot but who knows if he will end up using it as Link can use magical arrows instead…

-Light spoilers Ended!-

Sideray: Link's and Louise relationship… it will get better. How? Well let's find out and do remember what said before I do like to tease! About the canon Elves? it will be an interesting affair.

Arcane Valor: ask about anything you didn't understand and I will try to clear it up, Nice to see you ended up liking this! But don't kill yourself over it, I will continue it as long as I am able.

Lektorr: I see what you did with your username nice pun.

Insane Reader: updated.

Profezia di Morte: Thanks for reviewing everything and yeah I am updating when possible.

Knight of Athos: here it is another chap.

Soul Titan: Thanks for all the reviews! Link and Louise will get along just not immediately. And yeah I do want to portray something that is unusual in ZnT fics the desire for the familiar(s) to get back home in a somewhat realistic manner.

Also Colbert is not to be underestimated; he is quite the fighter in canon and also in here. The Goron Tunic will be used if/when Link faces a fire based foe but like in the game Link can be damaged by the impact of fire attacks, the damage is reduced significantly though, but like you said Link can actually walk on lava if only for a little while.

Guest at 3/31/13: Me agrada que te guste esta historia y si admito que la portada es bastante buena.

Time Masters: Another full reviewer! And yes I do plan for Link to eventually leave his mark in Halkeginian history… And here is the next chap sorry for the wait.

Review! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and don't forget to tell me why did or why did not, review!

P.S: RIP Noboru Yamaguchi, Zero no Tsukaima will entertain many for years to come even if we can no longer find out how it was going to end.

Edit 2013/04/24: Hello, first thanks for the reviews second this revision to the chapter was done because it was needed to fix a lot of miskates, mostly missing words, typos and a few corrections to verb tenses and such. I published the chapter as soon as I finished it, rather than giving it the proper second reading I normally do... and it shows. (Sometimes I re-read them up to three times)


End file.
